The Trail's End Ranch
by oldtime
Summary: Summary: This is the continuing adventures of Flint, Mary and all the wagon train family as they settle in at the Trails End Ranch, before Bill and Charlie head back to their Wagon Train jobs. It will contain spanking of minor children in some chapters, so if you don't like please do not read.
1. New beginnings

Trail's End

Chapter 1 : New Beginnings

As the time for the next train season neared the fellas were both sad and excited. With the passing of Major Adams, they would be working for the Western Trails company, and a Mr. Chris Hale.

Mary was six months pregnant and the boys had settled into life on the ranch. They were proving to be just as good at finding trouble at home as on the trail.

"Flint ole boy, I don't know what to expect this year, but I don't mind telling you that I am getting just a little restless. Why, I don't know if I can wait two more weeks to leave for Missouri," mused Bill.

"Well Bill, I did kind of want to ask you to do me a little favor before you all pull out for the trail. Mary and I were wondering if you would keep an eye on the boys while we took a few days to go on a shopping trip," asked Flint with just a hint of a mysterious smirk.

"One last trip, before the baby comes, huh, you bet I'll be glad to," grinned Bill, slapping Flint on the shoulder.

"It shouldn't be too, difficult, with all the new hands settled in to their assignments you should be able to concentrate on the boys… And relax," emphasized Flint.

"Huh, have you met your boys? I sometimes think they don't know the meaning of relax; why they are probably plotting something even now," joked Bill, enjoying the chance to poke fun at his friend.

"That's why I'm leaving you in charge. As you know Matt is on restriction for that prank he pulled at the livery last week, and you just never know what Mark may scheme up next. And Luke might be fine unless he and Steve get a wild idea. Mary and I want to come home to a house still standing, and you and Wooster know the boys the best."

"You and Mary have a great time, I and old Charlie will ride herd till you get back, I promise," assured Bill.

"Thanks we will only be gone four days; Mary will relax knowing you are in charge."

~oOo~

So all was set, when Flint and Mary left the very next morning. Bill looked forward to not having much to do as he checked with Tyler, the ranch foreman, and Wooster. The ranch was in order and all the boys had left for school, promising to come straight home. Bill, and Wooster sat on the back porch enjoy a game of cards and a cup of coffee when time for the boys to get home rolled around, as they heard the sounds of boys heading to the barn, Bill noticed that Mark was not with them.

"Matt, Where's your brother," he asked.

Matt passed Bill a note, as Luke answered, "The teacher said you have to come to the school and fetch him," Luke cast a quick look at his Uncle Bill, looking on the verge of tears.

Bill rubbed his hand across his face and growled under his breath as he opened the note…

_Mark will remain here with me until a parent can come for him_

_He was caught cheating on the math test today and when I asked him to _

_explain he refused to answer.. Perhaps, he will answer you. I will wait _

_at the school for you._

_Signed, _

_Miss Parker. _

"Wooster, you're in charge of these two, while I get to the bottom of this; that okay?" Bill asked growling once more as he folded the paper and placed it in his shirt pocket.

"Sure thing, Bill, I'll rustle up some grub and have the boys do Mark's chores too," nodded Charlie enthusiastically.

Bill started toward the barn, wishing that Mark would have waited for Flint to get back before he got into another mess. He saddled and took off at a gallop; anxious to get this behind him and back home.

When he arrived at the school he tied his horse and proceeded up the steps.

"Miss. Parker, I'm Bill Hawks, I don't believe we've met. I've been left in charge of Mark and his brothers for a few days."

"I am sorry that we had to meet under these circumstances, but I just can't seem to get through to Mark that it is important that he pay attention in class and then when I caught him passing this…" she passed Bill a carefully written copy of fifteen problems. "I can assure you that is a copy of the test I had just given, with all the answers," the flustered young woman explained.

Bill turned for the first time to Mark, who was standing in the corner, "Mark, come over here please." Mark dropped his eyes to the floor as he walked toward his Uncle, not liking the look on his face.

"Son, Miss Parker asked you a question earlier, about why you were cheating. I think you had better answer her, right now !"

"I was not cheating," answered Mark just above a whisper.

"Then how do you explain this," said Bill handing him the answer sheet.

"I've never… seen it before," answered Mark with a nervous stutter.

"Mark Spence, I took that note out of your hand myself. Why would you say you've never seen it before?" questioned Miss Parker.

"Young man, I'm in no mood to play games, now you answer Miss Parker, and tell her the truth or I'll have to get at the truth another way, and neither of us will like my methods."

Mark knew without asking that Uncle Bill meant that he would be in for a lickin, and he was right; that he wouldn't like it, but Mark wanted to be a part of the roughrider gang. All of the older boys were a part of it and they had told him that if he wanted in, he only had to get the paper of Miss Parkers desk and copy it out, then give it to Otis and put the original paper back; which he had succeeded in doing while Miss Parker had taken the younger children outside for a cool drink at the well. Now, when he felt that note slip under his hand on the desk, he had no idea what it was and Miss Parker grabbed it before he had a chance to see it, but as he looked at it now he knew it was the paper he had copied and passed onto Otis. Wondering how it ended up back on his desk, he looked at the two adults and tried to decide whether to lie, or not speak at all; which of those two options would get him in less trouble?

"Mark; It's time for an answer," demanded Bill as he looked into Mark's eyes.

Mark gritted his teeth and looked right at Miss Parker, then clamped his mouth tight and stared back at the blackboard.

"_Mark! _I will give you just one more minute to answer Miss Parker or I will put you over my knee, right here; right now!. When Mark continued to glare, Bill sat down on top of the front desk, picked Mark up and placed him face down over his lap.

Swat, swat, swat, swat, swat…He brought his hard hand down five times across the boy's buttocks, and then stood Mark up.

"Go stand in the corner while Miss Parker and I finish our talk," ordered Bill, giving Mark a little shove toward the corner.

"Mr. Hawks, the usual punishment for cheating is a two day suspension, and I would still like an explanation, so I will expect to see Mark with an adult on Monday."

"Yes ma'am I'll see to it. I apologize for Mark's behavior. Mark; let's go…Thanks again Miss Parker," offered an embarrassed Bill.

Mark walked over with a sad look on his face, but just when Bill thought he would speak, he lowered his head and shuffled to the door.

Bill looked at Miss Parker and tipped his hat and walked out the door, stepped up into the saddle before reaching down to lift Mark up in front of him.

"I'm in real trouble ain't I?" said Mark as he looked over his shoulder and up at his Uncle Bill.

"We'll talk later, I've got some thinking to do," answered Bill, growling under his breath and tried to calm his temper.

They rode the rest of the way to the ranch without a word, when they dismounted at the barn Tyler took the horse and Bill looked down and spoke. "Get on up to your room and don't come down unless you're ready to tell me the truth."

"Yes, sir," answered Mark as he turned and trudged toward the house, looking like a condemned man on his way to the gallows.

Bill swallowed a laugh, as he shook his head and muttered, "Stubborn, stubborn, what'll I do with him for two days?"

~oOo~

An Hour later, there was a knock on the door to Mark's room, "Come in," called Mark; a little nervous about what would happen next, but knew that Bill would be fair.

Bill walked in and sat down on the chair next to Mark's bed. "Are you ready to explain?" asked Bill looking deep into Mark's eyes.

"I can't sir, except to say I… was not… cheating."

"Mark, Miss Parker got the cheat sheet from you, are you telling me she lied?"

"No sir, but I can't tell," said Mark looking at the floor.

"Is whatever secret your keeping worth getting to spend two whole days doing extra chores and another trip across my knee?" asked Bill, tipping the boys chin up to meet his gaze.

Receiving that same blank stare, and the same refusal to talk from the boy, Bill rubbed his face with his hand and released a sigh. "Mark I'm not sure what made you think that this stubborn refusal to answer is a good thing, but I can assure you it is not. I want some answers and Miss Parker deserves your respect and to be answered as well. So I will ask you once more; Why did you cheat?"

"I didn't Uncle Bill, the paper was not mine." answered Mark.

"Where did it come from and how did you get it?" gritted Bill losing patience with all the beating around the bush.

"I can't tell you; I just can't," pleaded Mark and watched as the color began to rise in Bill's face. He was just a little scared; Uncle Bill was getting really mad. Bill rose and paced to the window grumbling under his breath as he fought to control his rising temper.

Looking out the window he spoke once more, "My patience is about to run out, so let try this one more time;_** Did Miss Parker take the cheat sheet from you during the test?"**_

"Yes Sir," whispered Mark.

"_**Did you have anything to do with copying the test problems**_?"

Mark looked nervously at his Uncle Bill and then at the floor, but did not answer.

Lifting Mark's chin again, Bill looked right into his eyes and almost barked, **"**_**Did you copy the answers?"**_

Mark jumped as tears came to his eyes, 'if he lied and said no, he get walloped for lying, if he told the truth and said yes he'd get walloped for cheating, and if he told the truth about what was really happening and got Matt and the others in trouble they would never let him be a roughrider. He was so trapped why couldn't Bill just wallop him and get it over with why did he have to know the whole truth?' Mark wanted in the gang so bad that he just couldn't tell.

"I just can't answer, that's all," said Mark and hung his head.

"Without a word Bill sat down on the chair and pulled Mark over his lap. He delivered five really hard swats, then standing Mark up in front of him, he spoke through gritted teeth, "That was for defying me. Now, I want you to stand in that corner and think about what you are doing, and when I come back I want the truth or I am going to bare your bottom and give you another dose." Pointing to the corner Bill stood up and walked out of the room.

Bill caught Matt's door close out of the corner of his eye as he headed down stairs. He strolled out to the bunkhouse where Charlie and Luke sat playing checkers.

"You look beat," said Charlie with a smile as he passed him a cup of coffee.

"I never met anyone as stubborn as that boy, why he's as stubborn as that old mule we had in the army. Even after I swatted him, he still refuses to answer me. I know he is lying; maybe covering for someone."

"Oh, you know boy's they can be pigheaded sometimes."

"Yea, I put him in the corner to think about it, and I promised him a good spanking if he didn't answer me when I got back, and by the way; he is suspended for the rest of the week. What are we going to do with him for two days?" asked Bill setting his cup on the table.

"I remember once when I was a young'n, my Pappy had me pile rocks all day and then the next day he made me move everyone of the rocks one at a time to a spot about three feet away. I remember spending the whole time wishing that he would have marched me to the woodshed and got it over with. Still, I never got sent home from school again, weren't there fer pappy said I couldn't afford ta miss out on what little schoolin we could get in them days." smiled Charlie as he jumped Luke's checker.

"Busy work you say, you might have something there. Any idea how to get him to answer?" asked Bill.

"Maybe your spanking threat will work, if not surely the real thing will."

Bill noticed that Luke was looking a little upset. "He's ok Luke I promise, your brother will be alright."

"But, Uncle Bill, his butt is going to be mighty sore, cause he will never tell, he wants... I mean he's a knot head like that, so is Matt. Why can't they just mind?"

"Luke do you know anything about all this?" asked Bill, a bit puzzled by his response.

"I don't think so; I just get worried when everyone is upset."

"Why don't you just concentrate on beating your Uncle Charlie here a checkers and I'll see you at supper," said Bill ruffling the small boys hair.

_**(Meanwhile in Marks room)**_

"He's really mad huh?" said Matt from the doorway of the room.

"I'll say, but I didn't tell about the igniation," answered Mark turning from the corner.

"You mean initiation and you better not tell that me, Otis, or George had anything to do with it or you will be out before you ever get in," threatened Matt with a mean laugh.

"But, I have to tell him something or he is going to give me another spanking," he said rubbing his backside, "I'm getting sore already and he says the next one will be..."

"So just tell him you cheated and get it over with."

"That's easy for you to say; it's not your butt, and why did Otis pass it back to me, was he trying to get me in trouble or what?"

Laughing Matt said, "I gotta go someone is coming remember not a word..."

As Bill topped the stairs, he heard Matt's door close; '_something tells me that Mark's not the only one in trouble around here.'_ He thought.

Knocking as he opened Matt's door, he walked in and sat on the edge of the Bed. "You all finished with your homework?"

"Almost just taking a break," Matt answered looking up from the book he had only just grabbed.

"You don't know anything about this trouble that Mark's in, do ya?"

"No Sir, just heard him yelp when you walloped him earlier, that's all."

"You sure that you don't know any reason why he refuses to tell me or Miss Parker why he cheated on the math test? Or maybe why it's worth getting another spanking rather than tell me the truth?"

"Matt pretended to think for a minute... "I can never figure out why he does anything. If it was me; I'd just admit I copied the answers and take my lickin and be done."

The smirk on Matt's face and the added detail of the copied answers did not go unnoticed by Bill. There were only two ways he could know about them… He was in on it or he had been listening outside Mark's door.

"Matt have you been out of this room this afternoon?"

"No sir not even once," lied Matt."

"Well, if you're sure you don't know anything, get your homework finished and I'll see you at supper."

"May I go to the outhouse first, please?"

"Yes then straight back," Bill followed him out and down the hall then stopped at Mark's door.

Bill knocked, and hearing a sad come in sir; he opened the door, walked over to the chair that still sat in the middle of the room and sat down before calling Mark to him.

"Mark you know that cheating and lying are wrong, and that refusing to answer is disrespectful and rude and in a way lying because you know something you will not tell. You've been standing there thinking for a while and you know why I am here, so I 'm not going to drag this out, either you will tell me why you cheated and why you would not answer me or Miss Parker or I am going to dust your backside until it smarts. After that you can go straight to bed and unless you decide to answer me after breakfast, you and I will find ourselves right back here with the same question after supper tomorrow."

"I understand, but I just can't tell you, except I did not cheat on my test. I can't tell you anymore."

"Mark, I know you know more than you are telling. I do not know why you won't tell, but I said the choice was yours. Being deceitful and defiant are very serious." Bill stood and walked to the window, "get your nightshirt on, I really wish you would just tell the truth," said Bill in a defeated tone.

A tear slid down Mark's cheek as he undressed and slipped the night shirt over his head.

Bill, still watching from the window, saw Matt laugh as he crossed the yard on the way back from the outhouse.

"I'm ready, Sir," suddenly announced Mark.

Turning, Bill walked back to the chair, and guided Mark over his lap. He lifted the night shirt to expose his target. Bill hoped to make this spanking sting enough that he would not have to follow through with tomorrow's, as he brought his hand down repeatedly until the bottom before him was bright red and the boy was sobbing. Then, letting the nightshirt fall over the well spanked bottom, he began to rub Mark's back until he calmed. When he had quieted some, Bill stood and pulled the covers on the bed back and allowed Mark to slide in on his stomach.

Bill sat back down on the edge of the bed, and patted Marks back as the child sniffed in between yawns.

"It is very important that you take responsibility for your actions, and that your word can be trusted. It is a big part of growing up. You think about that and let's have answers tomorrow okay…Night champ," said Bill gently.

"Night Uncle Bill," was the only answer Mark gave.

Then as Bill started across the floor he heard it again, Matt's door close. "Okay, Mark won the battle for the most stubborn but, he was not the only one not telling the truth around here," mumbled Bill to himself.

As he closed Mark's door he heard Charlie yell; SUPPER! Matt's door flew open just a bit too quickly, but Bill decided to say nothing, however, come morning the two boys had better change their tune.

They walked down the stairs to where Luke and Charlie sat waiting.

"Pork Chops, yum, I'm starving," yelled Matt sliding into his chair.

"Uncle Charlie let me cook the green beans and potatoes. He says; that every boy needs to know how to cook," smiled Luke.

"Probably won't be fit to eat then, I'll just have chops and bread," teased Matt.

"You will have some of everything and you will wash up the dishes before going to bed, smarty pants," said Bill.

Luke smiled and passed the bowl of beans to Matt.

"So Matt, how did you do on the math test?" asked Bill.

"It was easy; I bet I made an A+," boasted Matt.

"How about you, Luke?" asked Bill making sure to include Luke in the conversation.

"I did good, I think, but my grade has easier problems than Matt's." said Luke around a mouth full of beans.

"Luke what do you mean, you didn't all take the same test?"

"No sir, each grade get twenty-five problems from their Math group, so mine are easier than Matt's or Marks, cause we are in different groups. We had a spelling test too, and I only missed one; _receive_. I always get the E.I. backwards. Why can't we just say get or got? I can spell them," complained Luke.

"That's an easy word; R-E-C-E-I-V-E, you dope," laughed Matt.

"Well, I only missed one and I heard Miss Parker say you didn't get even one right," snarled Luke then hung his head, realizing he had just told on his brother and probably gotten him in trouble.

Matt glared at Luke, before returning to his plate of food. Bill let the conversation drop and they finished the meal in peace.

While Luke went to do his homework, and Matt finished the dishes, Bill picked up Matt's jacket from the stair railing and went up to check on Mark. He stepped inside Matt's door and as he was reaching toward the peg to hang the jacket up, something fell out of the pocket…..

TBC

Chapter 2


	2. Rocky Start

Trails End Ranch

Chapter 2: Rocky Start

Re-Cap. Bill and Wooster have been left in charge of the boys while Flint and Mary go away for a few days, to do some last minute shopping for the baby. Mark is kept after school for cheating on a math test. Mark refuses to admit to the cheating, or explain why he has a set of answers on his desk. Bill suspects Matt knows more than he is letting on, and after checking on the boys at bed time, he finds a sheet of paper.

~oOo~

Bill reached down and picked up the piece of paper that had fallen from Matt's jacket. Turning it over and unfolding it, he realized that he was looking at a copy of the same problems he had been found on Mark, now still in his pocket. He grumbled as he folded Matt's copy and placed it in his pocket, next to Mark's original. He hung the jacket and walked down the hall to tell Luke, it was time for bed and check on Mark, again. He found that both boys were in bed and sound asleep. He closed the door and walked back down stairs thinking how innocent they looked while they were sleeping. As he crossed the main room, Matt was just finishing the dishes.

"Straight to sleep; no reading clear?" ordered Bill, in no mood for argument.

"Yes Sir, Night."

As he joined Charlie on the back porch, Bill sat quietly watching the night sky before deciding to relay what he had discovered this afternoon and the approach he would take in the morning.

"I'm not real sure just how involved the other two boys are, but Mark is not the only one not telling the whole truth here. When I hung up Matt's jacket; this fell out of his pocket." Bill laid the paper on the table for Charlie to see. "It is a copy of the same math problems that Miss Parker took from Mark. But has all twenty-five problems on it. And another thing; Luke said that each grade has a different set of problems. I've got a hunch that the reason that Mark keeps insisting that the only thing he can tell me is that he did not cheat on his test, was true and his way of trying not to lie…without telling the whole truth." Raising the coffee cup, Bill gave Charlie a puzzled look.

"Charlie, I think your idea about rock piling just might fit the bill. Why don't we set them to building a long rock wall over on the far side of the garden plot, a nice neat and straight wall? "

"Yap, yap, Bill, I reckon that'll get their tongues waggin'. You reckon Matt is on the cheatin?"

"Yup…Charlie, it also seems that Matt is awfully concerned at what Mark and I discuss in private. Every time I left Mark's room this afternoon, I heard him closing his door and he has just a few too many details about the whole thing," mused Bill.

"As a matter of a fact, Bill, I plumb forgot ta mention that before supper I caught him and Luke whispering, something about Mark wanting in real bad. Then they seen me coming and Matt hustled off. Reckon it has something to do with Mark's cheating," said Charlie, impressed with his detective skills."

"Charles, old friend I think we have stumbled into a conspiracy, and if you don't mind playing guard in the morning, I will have Ty sit a string line where we want the wall. You can get them started on the morning chores and gathering rocks in the cart, while I go talk to Miss Parker. But let's just not say any more until I get back."

The men agreed and Charlie began to deal the cards.

~oOo~

Bill and Charlie enjoyed a quick breakfast together, before Bill rode for town to talk to Miss Parker and before the students started to show.

"Well, Mr. Hawks, I didn't expect to see you today. What brings you to town?" smiled Miss Parker, as Bill walked in.

"Please call me, Bill, and I came to see if you could shed a little light on a few puzzling things."

"Of course if I can," she said, as Bill reached into his shirt pocket and handed her the two cheat sheets.

"If I understand Luke clearly; different students get different problems depending on their ages'. Could you tell me which age group got these problems? And maybe whose hand writing they are in?" asked Bill.

"The first is easy; these are the problems for the older students; our sixth grade. We only have five students at that level, so let's just look at the test papers. Here's Matthew's he made an A+. Now here is another boy's; he missed several and the handwriting doesn't match, and here are the two girls; their handwriting is too neat. And here is Otis' and look; not only does the handwriting match the one I took from Mark, all of the problems are right, until he gets to number sixteen, where his copying ends." The young teacher surmised.

Miss Parker's eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh No, Mr. Hawks, we have punished Mark and he was telling the truth," she apologized, upset and embarrassed that she had misjudged the small boy.

"Hold up, Miss Parker; he is not completely innocent. I don't think he cheated on his test, but I have a hunch if we look at this paper we will find who copied the one, I found in Matt's jacket." replied Bill trying to reassure the young teacher she was not being as unfair as she thought.

When she reached into the stack of papers and pulled out Mark's paper, they had their proof,

"So you see Miss Parker he did cheat; by sneaking into your classroom and coping the test for the others. And he still needs to take responsibility for his actions and he knows that refusing to answer you was wrong. So, if you will be so good as to give me the homework assignments of all three boys, I think I have a lesson for them to learn at home today," said Bill.

As Bill started to leave, he remembered one last thing. "Forgive me, but I heard something about Matt failing a spelling test?"

"Yes he did and he has it; I sent it home with him to be signed," she replied as the students started filling in.

"Thank you and good day," answered Bill tipping his hat.

Bill untied his horse and started to step up, when the Sheriff called out to him from the porch of his office.

"Hey, Hawks; how about a cup of coffee before you ride out?"

Bill smiled, then turned and led his horse to the hitching rail in front of the jail.

"What brings you into town this early, Bill?" asked Sheriff Tom Johnson.

"Well Tom, you know I was left in charge of that clan of Flint's and it seems they've gotten themselves tangled in a little cheating ring at school, but we'll have it settled before Monday. How bout you, Tom, how's the law business going?" asked Bill, as he accepted the cup a sat down on the chair.

"Well, I guess I'm kinda like you; the only trouble I've had lately are school boys and their pranks. First it was ladies petticoats and bloomers strung all down main street. I still got a couple of them unclaimed in my office, then you know about last week down at livery; all the horses and saddles were switched around. Had Mr. Canady hopping mad; did do no harm just made him look foolish. We wouldn't known who did it, ceptin for Matt deciding to hide right there behind my rain barrel and watch. He busted out laughing when Mr. Canady was trying to calm down that salesman from Sacramento. You know Bill; it's the same with the start of each school year. Boys! I guess will always pull pranks," laughed Tom, shaking his head.

"Speaking of boys, I left Wooster in charge of my bunch of outlaws, so I better get home. Thanks for the coffee and the talk. Have a good day."

~oOo~

When Bill rode up the boys were just coming up from the creek bed with a wagon full of rocks. They went straight to the string line where Wooster reminded them to stack them neatly and straight before walking towards Bill. "And no bickering; just work ya hear?" said Charlie, sounding angry.

"Well what'd you find out?" asked a very curious Charlie.

"I fill you in right after lunch, when the boys are taking a nap," answered Bill with a grin.

"Nap, what's the nap for they are all too big for a nap!" seared Charlie.

"Exactly, they won't like having to take one, but it will give you and me break," laughed Bill turning and walking to the barn.

~oOo~

Bill lay on the hammock, on the porch and watched as the boys worked. He was close enough to see the progress and occasionally barked a command for them to stop fighting or straighten the line. But, he much preferred to let them have this time to try to figure out how much trouble they were in. When Charlie appeared at the large back yard table with beans, water and bread, Bill rose and bellowed, "Wash up and report to the table for chow, and no talking!" Bill almost fell over laughing when the boys rounded the corner at full speed to the pump hose.

He and Charlie both could hardly eat, trying not to let the boys see them laugh. When the last plate was empty Bill stood to speak, "Troops I want each of you to go use the outhouse and up stairs to your bunk for a two-hour nap, and I don't want to hear a word out of you. Luke I want you to go to the guest room understood?"

"Yes Sir," all three answered.

"Matt you take care of yer personal business first. Mark you and Luke carry in the dishes."

As Mark passed Matt, headed to the outhouse, Matt grumbled and smirked, "If he thinks I'm going to take a nap like a five-year-old..."

Suddenly Matt was being propelled across the yard as Bill planted a SWAT with each stride; SWAT. "I said," SWAT! 'That,' SWAT! 'You were,' SWAT! 'Going to,' SWAT! SWAT!

'Nap,' SWAT! 'And I said,' SWAT! SWAT! 'Without a,' SWAT! 'Word,' SWAT! Do you want to continue this discussing or take a nap?"

"I'm ready for a nap, Sir," answered Matt taking the steps two at a time as he fled to his room, rubbing the seat of his britches.

Bill and Charlie sat in the main room where they could hear the sounds from upstairs. Bill told Charlie about the handwriting matches and about his talk with the sheriff. He figured that after a long day of having to carry rocks all day they would all be ready to answer him after supper.

"Bill, I got to go into town and get the mail and the supplies for next week, so you are on your on with the boys this afternoon. Why don't you kick back and relax?" laughed Charlie as he rose to leave.

Bill climbed the stairs and had to smile when found each of the boys laid scrawled out on the bed as if they had fallen asleep where they dropped; as soon as their bellies had hit the mattress. As he descended the stairs he stretched out on the couch and was soon snoring.

Bill woke and climbed the stairs two hours later to wake the boys. He shook Matt first, "Time to get back to work." Then Mark, "Back to work," he yelled, as he opened the door to where Luke was awake, but had been crying.

"What is it Luke?" Bill asked, suddenly concerned he may have pushed the youngster too hard.

"You're making me work; because I lied to you about knowing why Mark wouldn't tell right? Luke said wiping his eyes.

"Yes Luke, you know lying is wrong, and you know that if you lie, you will be punished," affirmed Bill.

"Yes Sir, I remember that Pa used to say that lying hurt your character, cause people would not believe you when you really needed them to... You're gonna have to give me a spanking too, aren't you Uncle Bill, cause I lied..."

"Yes Luke, but that won't be until after supper, and I need you to do me a favor and not tell your brothers, I need them to figure it out just like you did; okay?"

"Yes Sir," said Luke, hugging Bill's neck.

"Now, it's back to the rock pile, little buddy," smiled Bill planting one lite swat on his behind as they went out the door.

After another two hours, Bill came over to the wall and looked down at the boys, "That's enough for today. I want each of you to get over to the bath house and get a quick bath, then get ready for supper. After supper I want you up stairs and into your nightshirts. Then I want you to find a corner and wait for me; all three of ya. I want to know the truth about this cheating and lying, is that understood?" he said as he looked each boy in the eye.

The dinner table was very quiet as three squeaky clean boys ate without raising their eyes from their plates. As they were excused to go upstairs, Bill cleared the table and then headed up the stairs. He stepped into the open door of the guest room; closing it behind him he pulled out the chair and sat down, "Luke what have you to say?" he asked.

"'M sorry, Uncle Bill, but Mark didn't want me to tell that he wanted to be a '_Rough Rider_', so when you asked me, I pretended I didn't know. I didn't mean to lie, I jist didn't want ta be a tattletale."

As Bill guided the nine-year-old over his knee he spoke, "Luke you know you are not to lie," he said, then Bill's hand smacked down on the boy's thinly cotton covered bottom.

Luke didn't even try to be brave; he cried from start to finish. When he had calmed some Bill helped him into bed then kissed him on the forehead and bid him good night.

Next Bill went to Matt's room, "Matt, come sit down," ordered Bill, placing the chair in front of the bed, as he sat down. "I want some answers… truthful answers. "Why did you cheat on the test? Who stole the test from Miss. Parker's desk, and why did you let Mark take all the blame? And finally; why did you lie to me about being out of your room last night?" Bill stopped and rubbed his hands on his knees as he waited for Matt to answer.

"Who said I cheated?" snapped Matt?

"Boy, don't you raise your voice to me! I found your cheat sheet when I hung your pocket, now answer my questions!" He growled.

Matt had never seen his Uncle Bill so mad. Suddenly none of this was worth that, and he started talking…. Fast. "It was a hard test and I panicked, and I didn't let Mark take the blame, he stole the answers."

"Why would he steal your test answers? That just makes no sense."

"I don't know; whoever knows why Mark does things. I told him he should just admit it and take his lickin'. Can I help it that the kid's not too smart?"

"That's enough of the attitude; you're in enough trouble without adding disrespect!"

"Sorry, Sir… I lied about coming out of the room, cause I knew I was not supposed to and sure not supposed to talk to Mark." Matt stopped and looked at the floor, hoping that would be enough information to satisfy Uncle Bill not wanting to admit more.

"Matt you know that what you did was wrong and you're in for a whippin', but I have one more question; where is this spelling test I have to sign?"

Matt slumped, then walked over and got the paper out of his desk, knowing he and just added to his troubles. Handing it to Bill he hung his head.

Bill looked down at the paper and could tell that he had been trying to copy his dad's signature. Shaking his head, Bill stood up and removed his belt. He told Matt to lean over the desk. Once the boy was in place, Bill brought the belt down across Matt's backside six times then stopped. He then lifted Matthew's nightshirt and delivered four licks to the bare skin, before dropping the belt and pulling Matt into a hug.

Matthew had stopped yelping by the second last welt, and sobbed. He continued to sob into Bill's chest while his Uncle caressed his head.

When Matt had calmed, Bill told him to get into bed. "Tomorrow morning will come early enough, young man."

"Night, Uncle Bill. Sorry about all this," said Matt trying not to let his voice crack again.

Bill walked down the hall, placing his belt back in the loops. When he arrived at Mark's door, he spotted Mark standing in the corner crying softly; having listened as both of his brothers were being punished. The boy knew that his butt was next and worse yet; he still didn't want to tell on his brother, especially if Matt had not owned up.

"Mark, I warned you that I would want answers tonight. I talked to Miss Parker and I know that you did not cheat on your test, but I know that the cheat sheet that Matt had was written by you. I want you to tell me why you stole the answers to a test for your brother?"

"I can tell you that I did, but I can't tell you why. Please just give me the whipping, I just can't tell." Tears brimmed in his eyes as he looked at Bill.

"Mark, you are only making this worse for yourself. Does this have something to do with being a '_Rough Rider'_?"

Suddenly Mark got that stubborn defiant look and clamped his mouth closed, yet the tears continued to flow.

Bill knew that he would not get any more answers this night. Sitting down he turned Mark over and bared his bottom again and continually brought his hand down firmly until Mark lay across his lap sobbing. Bill was compelled to pick him up and gently sat him on his lap, then wrapped his arms around him. They stayed like this until Mark was sound asleep.

Bill put Mark to bed and went straight to bed himself…Having to punish the boys had taken a lot out of the man. He lay in bed trying to figure a way to get the truth out of Mark. He wasn't sure he could stand having to spank the boy again, anymore than he was sure that Mark's Butt could take it.

~oOo~

Just as the boys had finished breakfast, Luke was headed to school, and Matt and Mark went out to start their rock piling, Sheriff Tom came riding up, "Bill can we talk I think I have some information that just might interest you."

"Sure thing comes on in..."

TBC

Chapter 3.


	3. A Switch in Time Saves Nine

Trail's End

Chapter 3 : A Switch In Time Saves Nine

Re-cap….

Bill and Charlie have spent the day trying to get the truth out of each of the boys regarding a cheating scam at the boys school. Marks stubborn refusal is staring to weigh heavily on the whole family except for Matt. But, Bill is onto him….

Chapter 3 : Title?

"Why don't we sit down, Sheriff? Now, what is it that brings you out today?" asked Bill as both men sat down.

"Please call me Tom," asked the sheriff. "Well, Bill after you left town yesterday, I did a bit of asking around. I was getting nowhere, until about three- thirty, when Mr. Dalton came blowing into my office like a hurricane, with young Otis and Frank and George in tow, shouting about how the young _'whippersnappers'_ of today had no respect for anyone or anything. He was saying; he was tired of them taking things from his store and how he wanted them locked up. Well, I had to put the boys in a cell just for safe keeping, while I calmed Mr. Dalton down. I finally convinced him that locking up thirteen and fourteen year old boys were a little harsh. He agreed not to press charges if I would see to it that the boys were punished. I sent Carl Perkins out to tell their Pa's. Frank and George's Pa showed up first; after what I had to say, he sent the two of them scooting out the door with a few well placed swats and a promise that they would finish their discussion in the woodshed when they got home. Then Mr. Russell came through the front door….

***_**Flashback**_****

"Boy, you had better have a good explanation. First; Deputy Perkins, here, comes out to tell me you've been caught stealing and on my way in here, Miss Parker stops me and tells me you cheated on a test. Otis James Russell, I have had just about enough of your hi-jinks. What do you have to say for yourself?" ranted Mr. Russell.

"I'm sorry Pa; it was part of a dare. I couldn't back down, I'd look like a baby," answered a very nervous and distressed Otis.

"You couldn't back down, so you steal and cheat? I wonder; would bending you over this desk, with your britches down for a round with my belt, make you look grown up?"

"No Sir… I just didn't think," mumbled Otis, suddenly mortified at his father's threat.

"Sheriff what's the fine?" asked Mr. Russell, acknowledging that they were not alone for the first time.

"There's no fine; Mr. Dalton, at the mercantile, only asked that I see to it that the boys are punished for their crime," answered Tom Johnson.

"In that case, could Otis and I have a few minutes alone," asked Mr. Russell removing his belt.

***_**End Flashback**_***

"I came out on the porch and waited," continued Sheriff Tom Johnson, "From the sound of things; Young Otis won't be sitting easy none too soon. When his Pa opened the door, he ordered the boy to start talking. It seems that this was not the first time he had blamed his misbehavior on a dare. He said the reason he took the dare was because he wanted to get in to some club called the' _Rough Riders_'. When Otis finished that story he stood staring at the porch. Mr. Russell looked down and told the boy to spill the rest. He says that he put the cheat sheet under Mark's hand, because Matt who is the leader of the club wanted to see if Mark was tough enough not to squall under pressure. Well that's the whole story. I just thought you would want to know." stated Tom starting to rise.

"Thanks for coming out to let me know, Tom. I sure did want to know why Mark would be stupid enough to help others cheat." Bill shook his head, and then smiled at the sheriff, offering his hand as they walked to the door together.

Bill walked out to the back porch to where he could see the boys working. Sitting down on the chair he began thinking to himself.

'So that was it; Mark wanted in a club. He was willing to face any punishment just to get in; he had stole the test questions for Matt and then Matt had turned on him and was just having fun watching how long Mark could take the nightly spankings before he'd crack. But, Mark still needs to stop this defiant behavior and own up to what he had done and why.'

The more Bill thought about Matt's deliberately causing Mark to get caught; just so he could watch him squirm, the more his temper boiled. It was in this temper that Bill walked over and cut a branch from the hickory tree and then setting on the chopping block, he took out his knife and began to strip the small stems and leaves until he had a smooth green switch. He sat for five minutes pondering just what he should do. He fully believed that Matt deserved to be punished for what he had done. He knew that he could not do so in his present and angry state. So, placing the switch on the log pile, he reached down and picked up a piece of kindling and began shaving pieces from it as he worked to calm his temper. He suddenly became aware that Mark was standing next to him with tears dripping down his cheeks.

"Un cl e B..i..ll... pleassse don't; pleaseee don't used that switch on me. I'll tell you the truth… the whole truth. I'll tell you and Miss Parker just don't use that switch."

Bill dropped the stick and his knife and pulled the boy onto his lap. When he had calmed some, Bill stood him on his feet and guided him into the kitchen where they could be alone. As Mark sat down at the table, Bill went to the pump and wet a cloth telling him to wash his face. Pulling a chair up next to Mark, Bill began to speak as he looked with compassion into the boys eyes.

"Mark, I am so proud that you have final decided to tell me the truth." Bills gentle tone was very effective. It was as if the dam had broken.

"I j..u..s..t..wan..ted... to..be..in ...the ...club hu...huh," sniffed Mark taking the drink of water that Bill offered and taking a long swallow. Then he started again more calmly.

"I just wanted to be like the other fellas. I knowed that it was wrong to cheat, but I didn't think about it being cheating when I took the paper form Miss Parker's desk. I just wanted to be one of the fellas, so I told myself it would be okay as long as I wasn't cheating on my test. That's why I said, I didn't cheat on my test; it wasn't really a lie. Matt said that if I told, the '_Rough Riders'_ wouldn't ever let me in, but I don't care no more. I can't take it no more; I stole the answers out of Miss Parker's desk, then I copied them and put the answer sheet back. Then I gave the copy to Otis and that's the last time I seen it, till you showed it to me at school. Miss Parker took it so fast that I didn't get a chance to see what is was exactly. I didn't think it was the copy sheet, cause I'd given it ta Otis, but he musta put it back on my desk. Then Miss. Parker ordered me to the corner, and she sent for you, and … well you know the rest of the story. I promise to tell Miss Parker everything; just please, Uncle Bill, my butt still stings from all the spankings from your hand. If you use that switch; I'll just never sit down again," pleaded Mark staring down at the table.

"Come here, Champ," called Bill, as he helped the boy once more onto his lap. "Calm down, it's all over now. I've been trying to tell you this whole time; I just wanted the truth," said Bill as he picked up Mark's chin and tilted his face so he was looking into his eyes. "Do you understand that your stubborn wilfulness got you in far more trouble than anything else? If you had just admitted what you had done, your punishment would have been over and done? Mark you are old enough to understand that defying authority will always bring swift and severe consequences. The truth is always the best route."

"I'm sorry that I caused all this trouble," answered Mark with a weak smile.

"Let me ask you, Champ; do you think that joining any group that asks you to do something that you know is wrong is a good idea? I'm not talking about harmless pranks, here Mark."

"But all my friends are..."

"Mark, do friends deliberately get you in trouble, just so they can see how long you can take the heat before you crack? Because, Mark that just what they did to you, just like it was some fun game."

"You mean they got me in trouble on purpose, jist to see if I would tell, jist ta have a laugh at me?"

"Yea that's how I reckon it adds up. Was it worth all the work, and a very sore backside? And it was just plain mean," Bill added, and then Mark hugged him again.

"Now young fella, I think that seeing as it almost lunch; you should wash up and get ready to eat." smiled Bill.

"Could I wash up here and then just head up for my nap? I'm kinda worn out form all the tellin." asked Mark with a big yawn.

"You bet; sleep well, Champ."

Bill laughed to himself, as he watched Mark climb the stairs. He had not been consciously cutting a switch for Mark, but he was not going to tell the boy that, after all it had gotten Mark to talk. Now, to have a talk with Matthew, so Bill walked back out to the rock wall where Matt instantly started complaining.

"Mark's the one that started all this trouble, and now he's nowhere to be found; sounds about right, thought he would wimp out," grumbled Matt hatefully.

Growling angrily Bill reached down and picked up his knife and the switch. He turned toward Matt, still realizing he needed to reign in his temper before disciplining the boy. "Matthew David Spence, I think it would be a very wise decision for you to keep quiet and listen," snapped Bill, flicking the switch sharply against his right leg. "Sit!" he barked, using the switch to point at the chopping block.

Matthew's eyes got really large and he moved quickly, keeping his backside turned and out of striking range as he scrambled to the chopping block.

Bill looked the boy square in the eye. "I have spent two days trying to untangle this mess, now I find that your deception, disobedience and dishonesty are at the root of it all. If you can give me just one reason why I shouldn't march you into the barn and ware this switch to a nub on your ornery hide, I'd sure like to hear it," shouted Bill waving the switch in the air as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I didn't..." Matt mumbled to a stop, not knowing what to say.

"Bet you are; now. I want you to start from where you decided that you should encourage your brother to steal test questions as well as Frank and George, and I want you to end up with how you and Otis thought it would be fun to see how much Mark could take before he squealed. Then I want to know; just how you thought lying to me or omitting the truth was a smart idea?" Bill stood glaring down at Matt.

"I didn't make anyone do anything, and I didn't lie to anyone; I just only answered the exact question you asked and nothing more," answered Matt knowing when he said it that Bill was not going to buy that.

"Why would you have a club that would encourage dishonesty?"

"Cause, if there's not some risk then everyone would get in," answered Matt.

"Then why get Mark in trouble; answer me that one, boy," snapped Bill angrily.

"Well, Uncle Bill, you see Mark is always bugging us to let him in and I figured this way; when he got in trouble for cheating, he would leave us alone, he's such a pest. Then when he got home and I was talking to him after you walloped him and he said that you had done walloped him two times and he didn't tell, I got the idea that it might be a good test… that's it, like an initiation, to see how long he would go. And, he was doing all right too, right up to when he seen you stripping that switch, then he sang like a canary. I bet he's still upstairs crying; no _'Rough Rider'_ would be crying over a little switchin," proclaimed Matt.

Bill pulled up a stump across from Matt and propped his boot on his knee. As Bill listened to Matt's little rant it was quickly apparent that he was not sorry for what he had done; just that he had gotten caught.

"Let me see boy, if I get your side of this sordid mess. Bill began listing each of Matt's wrongs punctuating each with a flick of the switch across his boot. "You cheated on your test, _**flick,**_ you use your brother as a pawn in your little game, _**flick,**_ you take pleasure in watching him be punished, _**flick, **_and don't be adding another out an out lie about it being an initiation. _**Flick**_. You come out of your room, where you were confined as punishment, repeatedly… _**Flick, **_to eavesdrop of a private conversation, _**flick, **_you flunk a spelling test, _**flick,**_ you try to forge your dad's signature, _**flick,**_ you **LIED** to me, _**flick,**_ and then you want to get rude and disrespectful with me, when I'm trying to correct the problem, _**flick. **_You encouraged your brother and several other boys to lie, cheat and steal, _**flick,**_ then you have the nerve to sit there and complain about how Mark started all the trouble, then wimped out leaving you holding the bag. _**FLICK…**_ Is that how you see it!" finished Bill with a full angry flick of the switch that produced a thwa–wick sound as it snapped across the leather of his boot.

Matt was almost beside himself with fear; the sound of that switch would unnerve anyone. All of those things that Bill listed; he had never thought of them all together as really bad, but, he was starting to see that things were not looking well for his hide.

Bill watched Matt's face, thinking that just maybe he could see just a hint that some of this mess was finally sinking in.

"Okay, Uncle Bill, I get that it's not all Mark's fault, but he didn't have to make such a fuss over getting one little spanking. I mean he could have just owned up to cheating and it would have ended there. Hec he would have probably even become a _'Rough Rider'_, but…"

"That might be true, Matt; Mark wants to be a part of the group so bad it was worth almost any cost. But, I don't believe you would have made it that easy for him. Mark was betrayed by the very person he looks up to the most. He was caught between betraying his friends and his brother and being rejected," accused a very frustrated Bill.

"It's not my fault he don't know when to quit. He took all that punishment, then squealed just to get out of a switchin', just goes to show he's not ready to be a _'Rough Rider_."

"You still don't get it, boy. I've listened long enough," growled Bill. He sat silently in thought for several minutes. He would give the brothers one thing; they were the most bull-headed boys he had ever met. "Maybe, I'll just give you what Mark has gotten in the last two days, and then maybe, you can put yourself in his shoes. Let's jist see how much of a brave _'Rough Rider'_ you are." His mind made up, Bill growled, "Come over here, Matthew."

"No Uncle Bill, not out here in the open; the hands will see," pleaded Matt.

"This not open for discussion, now move, cause ifin I have to drag you over my knee; they will see you get this switch on you bare backside."

That was enough to set Matt's feet to get moving; instantaneously he came and stood at Bill's side.

"Mark got his first spanking in front of Miss Parker; I can bet he was just as embarrassed as you."

Bill pulled Mark over his lap, and then he brought his hand down ten times in slow measured firmness, giving time for the sting from each to register before the next landed. Delivering the last two swats hard; right where he would feel it each time he sat, he then let Matt stand.

"Now Mark had to sit in the saddle after his, you will go sit at the dinner table and copy each of your spelling words spelled correctly twenty-five times each and after that you will write; _I Matthew David Spence will not a attempt to forge my dad's signature, ever again or my Uncle Bill will take his switch to my bare backside._ Then you will bring it to me and march yourself up to your room and find a corner to wait for me. Now move!"

"But I'm too ol..." Matt clamped his mouth shut on the words and fled into the house, as Bill's switch flicked across the seat of his britches adding to the fire that was already burning there.

Bill shook his head as he went to talk to Wooster and tell him that they would be having lunch alone today.

Bill enjoyed his stew as Charlie mused, "Well now I know that you sent Luke on in to school this morning, and I thought I heard the distinct sound of a bullhead boy, getting a good dustin' out yonder earlier, but I didn't hear you using that there switch you're carrying, on Mark," said Charlie with a puzzled look.

"Charles, ole friend, you know how, when I'm fit to be tied bout something, how I whittle? Well it seems that while I was a sitting out there watching them two, I done went and cut me a right good switch, which Mark just happened to think I aimed to use on him and he decided it was time to come clean, right quick. Then he decided that he was all warn out. I did lay a hand on him, though; I give him a hug. Bout time too, he was making me tired," smiled Bill.

Charlie laughed as Bill trudged off to check on Mark while he took his nap.

~oOo~

Bill stepped inside Matt's door and closed it behind him. Pulling out the chair, Bill sat down and started to speak, "This would be the walloping that you earned, now come here."

With his eyes brimming with unshed tears, Matt laid himself over Bill's lap. Matt was determined not to cry. After all if Mark could take it; he could take it and quietly.

Bill repeated the same ten firm swats.

"Ow, that stung Ow, that stung," mumbled Matt, biting his bottom lip.

Bill finished the spanking with four stinging swats to the same spot right where he would sit. Bill's hand was stinging and, so he was not surprised at the small yelp that escaped Matthew's lips, despite his best efforts.

"Now you put yourself on that bunk and think about what put you in this position. I'll call you when nap time is over," said Bill, slamming the chair back into place.

"Yes Sir" answered Matt as he sprawled face down across the bed letting his feet hang off so as not to get dirt on the bed, fearing he was not able to sit to remove them.

Bill laughed as he reached down and pulled off the boots, dropping them on the floor. Receiving a faint thank you, as Matt fought not to cry, at least until Bill left the room.

Wooster chuckled again as a worn out Bill clasped in the chair next to him. "I'll bet you'll be ready for that long steamboat ride next week," laughed Charlie, handing Bill some coffee.

"You said it, Charlie, not a kid in sight, nothing to do but sleep… and pray that Flint and Mary survive without us."

"Oh Bill, you know that by the time we get to Kansas you'll be telling stories about our boys and missing our family here," poked the old cook in fun.

"So will you old friend, but it's nice to dream of the peace of Indian raids and swollen rivers," answered Bill with a smile.

Soon the peace of nap time came to an end as Bill climbed the stairs first to Mark's room, "Wake up, Champ. I want you to go out and do the barn chores, then come back in and sit at the table and write a letter of apology to Miss Parker… And Mark, I don't want you to say a word to Matt until after supper."

"Yes Sir, I'll get busy right away," smiled Mark glad it was all over.

Bill walked down the hall and called to Matthew, "Up and at it; A _'Rough Rider' _don't want to be caught sleepin on the job," said Bill sarcastically.

Matt winced as he sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Now, let's see where were we… Oh, that's right seein how tough and brave you _'Rough Riders'_ really are. Mark got a bare bottom spanking and sent to bed with no supper," stated Bill matter of fact, sitting down on the bed next to Matt.

Matt's eyes looked at the floor; maybe Mark was tougher then he thought. "But, Uncle Bill, I done got walloped for sassin' ya bout the nap yesterday, an then you took your belt to me last night for cheating, and then I done got spanked twice and flicked with that switch once today. I think my butt needs a rest. I'm sorry for being mean to Mark and I'll even let him in the club. And I'm sorry I was running my mouth out there." Matt was willing to admit anything to save his backside right now.

"You're right; you already got the whipping for lying and cheating and trying to forge Flint's name, just like what Mark did on Thursday…So, I want you to get back out there and work on the wall until I call you to take a bath before supper. Then right after supper, I want you in your room, in a night shirt and in the corner waiting for us to finish the discussion about this mess… Any questions?"

"No Sir," answered Matt as he started down the stairs. He reached back for one quick rub as he was beginning to regret his smart mouth. And Bill had not really even used that darn switch yet. No wonder Mark cracked. As he stacked rock after rock he had plenty of time to think about why had he decided that they should steal and cheat just to get in his club? Maybe, there were other things they could think of to do; that is providing that any of his friends were speaking to him come Monday morning.

Matt was just returning from the coral with a load of rock, when Bill yelled bath time and turned back into the main room. Matt dropped the rocks and made a dash for the stairs to get clean clothes only to stop short and freeze in his tracks, when he caught sight of Bill standing between him and the stairs with that switch in his hand.

Noting Matt's worried look, Bill said, "I'm not using it, just putting it up for later. Now hurry up, I'm starved."

"Yes Sir," said a relieved Matt bounding up the stairs.

~oOo~

Everyone laughed and chatted at the table, enjoying the chicken and dumplings at the end of a long day. Luke chatted about the news from town and everyone was in such a good mood, that Matthew dared to think that maybe Bill had forgotten the promised bed time spanking.

Then all at once all talk stopped and Bill looked right at Matthew. "All right, Matt, take you plate to the kitchen and get on up to your room; I'll be up in a minute."

"Yes Sir," answered a defeated Matt, trudging toward the stairs.

"Hey, Luke; why don't you and I go see if we can catch some frogs out behind the barn," suggested Mark knowing that neither of them wanted to hear what was going to happen next. "May we be excused, Uncle Bill?"

"Yes you may, and thank you Mark. Take your plates to the kitchen on your way out and I'll come down and get you in a bit."

Bill stopped at the mantle and trudged up the stairs, almost looking like he was the one about to get a whipping. When he opened the door to Matt's room, he notice the chair was sitting in the middle of the floor, and then just how small Matt looked standing in the corner; barefooted in just a night shirt, much younger then the young man, just two weeks of being fifteen.

Bill sat down and called, "Matthew, come sit down please."

When Matt turned around his eyes became glued to the switch that Bill held. He immediately flung both hands back to cover his rear like a small child and began to plead, "Please, Uncle Bill, please you said you weren't going to use it- please."

"Come sit down, son," answered Bill patting the bed. "I'm not going to use it. I brought it to show you just how Mark felt when he thought I was going to use it on him. I am going to give you that promised spanking, but the switch we are going to put right over there on that book shelf to remind you that if you ever cheat or encourage others to cheat and lie and disrespect peoples' property and person, I'll make sure someone makes good use of it to strip your hide." Bills paused to let the severity of his warning sink in. While Bill was disappointed in Matthews antics, regarding the initiations for his so called club, it actually upset him that the boy would be so cruel to his younger brother.

"Have you learned anything from all this today?" he asked.

"I learned that my little brother is braver than I thought, and that there is nothing fun about a spanking when you're the one on the receiving end. And I learned, that I am going to think of things like doing good deeds and skipping rocks and maybe learning a secret oath if kids want to get in my club."

Bill was relieved to hear him finally admit the immorality of his crimes. "Good man and I have another idea; maybe, we could teach your friends how to play baseball. Maybe even make a team." added Bill.

Matthews eyes lit up, "Neat idea!" he smiled, thinking of all the fun they could have; _There could be lots of teams and lots of kids; could even build us a field in the meadow next to the school house, why I bet…_

Bill stifled a laugh; he could see the wheels ticking over in Matt's imagination. He hated to put a damper on things, but their discussion wasn't quite over yet. "I betcha you can come up with lots of things yer team could do better, but now put this over there, and let's get the rest of this over with," said Bill handing the switch to Matt.

Matt put it up on the shelf above his chest of drawers and returned to Bill's side. He signed in resignation, before placing himself over the lap in front of him, then scrunched his eyes shut, waiting for Bill to start laying down the consequences, he now figured he deserved.

~oOo~

Back down stairs Wooster whistled, as the sound of a work worn hand smacking bare skin was followed by the unmistakable sounds of a little boy being thoroughly spanked.

~oOo~

Matt had been very wrong, '_Rough Rider's,_ did cry, especially if they were getting a well-earned tanning. He would never admit it to anyone, except maybe Bill, that when it was over he was glad that Bill helped him into bed and sat by him rubbing his back until he was sound asleep.

By the time he'd made it back down stairs, Charlie had the two younger boys playing a quiet game of checkers. "Time fer bed you two," said Bill.

"Oh, gee willickers' Uncle Bill, we hardly seen you today. Can't we jist have one more game?" asked Luke.

"Yeah," said Mark, "you and me, Uncle Bill, against Luke and Uncle Charlie. Whatta say?"

"I'd say we're in for a mighty tough game. You know old Charlie's been the wagon trains champion checkers player afore I can remember… but, with you…" said Bill slapping Mark on the shoulder, I reckon we could jist about knock him of his perch.

All four laughed, while Mark eagerly set up the board. The game only lasted an hour, and much to their dismay, Mark and Bill lost to Charlie and Luke. However, the evening was full of good fun and good sportsmanship, and all four went to bed looking forward to an ordinary normal tomorrow.

Though, as Bill crawled into bed that night, absolutely exhausted, he was also very glad that Flint and Mary would be back tomorrow and he could go back to really just being; good old Uncle Bill.


	4. Solemn Promise

Trails End Ranch.

Chapter 4: A Solemn Promise.

Sunday Morning dawned bright and sunny. Wooster had rustled up a batch of flapjacks and bacon. He and Bill sat waiting for the boys to appear.

Luke was the first to come smiling cheerfully into the room, "Morning Uncle Bill. Morning Uncle Charlie…Hmmm that sure smells good."

"Morn–ing" said Mark around a yawn as joined the group and slid into his chair.

"Morning, Champ," answered Bill.

Finally Matt moved stiffly into the room, carefully lowering himself onto the hard chair.

"Morning Matthew," Charlie spoke.

"_Morn," _came the muttered reply.

Bill shot him a disapproving look before bowing his head and offering the table grace, "Bless this family and the food we are about to receive. Help us each to be more mindful of your blessing today. Amen."

Dishes of hot food were passed around the table as Bill spoke, "Boys eat up and let's get a move on we don't want to be late for the service."

"Uncle Bill, can I stay home this morning?" asked Matt as he squirmed in his chair.

"No sir, you will attend service with the rest of us."

"Yes sir," came the timid reply, causing Bill to smile; supposing he knew that Matt was not looking forward to sitting for a long period of time.

Matt sat pushing food around on his plate. '_This was going to be a long day first I have to sit on those hard benches and be still, then as if that's not bad enough, I have to spend the day waiting, I can just image what Dad is going to think, and do when he hears what I have done,' _thought Matt letting out a loud sigh.

"Matt is something on your mind?" asked Bill.

Startled, Matt looked up at his uncle, "No sir; I was just thinking, sorry," answered Matt.

~oOo~

An hour later the buckboard pulled up in front of the Church\School. The Boys began to walk toward the doors as Miss Parker came toward them, "Morning boys, fine day for a sermon. Morning Mr. Hawks, Mr. Wooster," she greeted pleasantly.

"Boys, I believe you have something to say to Miss Parker," prompted Bill.

"Sorry I cheated on the test, and caused trouble in your classroom, Miss Parker," replied Matt.

"I'm sorry I was rude and disrespectful to you and I am sorry I lied and stole the test from your desk, and I'm sorry I helped the others cheat," confessed Mark.

"Apology's accepted. I trust that each of you has learned a lesson from all this," smiled the young teacher, while at the same time trying to express a firm demeanor.

"Yes Ma'am… we sure… have…have," chorused all the boys, including a stuttering Luke.

Miss Parker smiled at the red eared boys. Guessing what the embarrassment implied she excused herself to go talk to the other ladies.

They all filed into the building and quickly found themselves an empty pew, and lined up. For the first time, Matt enjoyed the introductory singing; he was allowed to stand for that. As they took their seats, Bill couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for Matt as he watched him wince as he sat gently down.

The preacher stood and began to tell of the evils of lying and stealing and of how many an individual had be led astray by these temptations and sins. How one may start with just a small untruth and soon it becomes bigger and bigger, and how that you must confess your sins and turn away from your wrongs.

Matt and Mark both began to slide down in their seats and slouch, as they felt that the preacher must somehow be speaking right to them. Bill reached over and motioned for both of them to sit up straight. Both boys complied, immediately, and then reddened when they heard old Charlie stifle a chuckle.

Toward the end of the sermon, Bill leaned over and whispered to Matt, "You may go wait by the wagon," he offered, noticing that Matt's mind had absorbed all that his seat could endure.

Matt was so relieved that he had to fight the urge to run out of the building, yelling with a thank you Lord Jesus….

~oOo~

Lunch was eaten very quietly, and when the boys had been excused, Bill went to help Charlie with the dishes, "I bet their fretting about just what Flint will have to say about all this," said Charlie drying a plate.

"Yep, Mark asked me if I was going to tell. I had to laugh when I said no need me telling, you have a voice… I thought he was going to swallow his tongue," laughed Bill.

"I remember the time I had to own up to something I thought my Pappy didn't know about. Turned out he knew the whole time; told me how proud of me for being truthful… then he blistered my hide right good for disobeying him in the first place. Never lied to him again; I remember how happy I was to see the proud look in his eyes that day, cause he didn't have to make me tell him the truth. I felt like a right grown up," smiled Charlie as he pictured the look on his Pappy's face even now.

"I reckon it's something every boy gotta face before becoming a man. I can remember getting my backside dusted a few times, and how it felt to feel forgiven, even though that forgiveness came after a good tanning," said Bill walking toward the main room as they finished the dishes. _Strange,_ he thought, _the house seemed strangely empty of boys._ Bill roamed up the stairs half expecting to find them up to something, but smiled to himself as he found all three sprawled out on their beds sound asleep.

Bill descended the stairs and walked back to the kitchen to find that Charlie had gone out to the hammock and stretched out as well, laughing he then lay on the sofa and was soon snoring as well.

~oOo~

Tyler, met the buggy at the front gate, "Howdy, Boss, Mrs. McCullough, how was your trip?"

"It was very pleasant and enjoyable, thanks for asking, but I am just a bit tired from the long trip, as soon as we get to the house, I think I'll just have to take a nap," said Mary smiling and very glad to be home.

Flint pulled the buggy up to the front of the house and helped Mary down and then helped her with the luggage and into the house. Noticing Bill sleeping on the couch, Mary turned and shushed Flint and Ty, before she went quietly up the stairs and to her room.

Flint and Ty laughed as they went back outside and climbed in the buggy, then drove it around to the barn. Flint mused, "Charlie's sacked out too, and you say you haven't seen the boy's since they came back from church?"

"Yes sir; it has been a long four days for Bill. The boys gave him quite a time while you were gone." answered Ty with just the hint of a smile. He's had them take a nap everyday about this time, so I bet that's where they are.

"Is that so…How bout you and me go on over to the bunk house and you can tell me just what you know about all this," said Flint as he jumped down from the buggy.

"Well; Thursday it seems he had to go fetch Mark from school, then Friday; I seen him marching Matt across the yard with a firm hard swat with every step. Then on Saturday; he sat out here watching the boys pile rocks over yonder… striping a limb... then he followed Mark into the house. He came back out and after a long lecture, while he flicked the switch against his boot, he turned Matt over his knee and gave him one hell of a paddling." narrated Ty.

"Well…Well," said Flint, shaking his head. "Thanks Ty, now, if you will pardon me, I think I'll go see what Bill has to say about all this."

As Flint turned toward the house Bill was striding out to meet him, "Boy howdy, am I glad to see you, how was your trip?" asked a cheerful Bill.

"Very good, much better than your time with the boys, so I hear," replied Flint.

"Well Flint, it seems they did get themselves in a bit of a mess, but nothing that we couldn't handle. It's not that I don't want you to know everything; I just would like to see if the boys will come to you and tell the truth on their own. If they haven't come clean by Monday before school, I'll sit down and explain every detail, if that's okay with you?"

"So you think it's important that they own up, and face the consequences, without it being because someone told me?" mused Flint, as he rubbed his chin.

"Yep, that's about it, Flint. I have about worn myself thin trying to get that point across and I just want to see if I got through," sighed Bill.

"Well, I will give them till morning to own up, but I want you to know that the last thing I said to them was that if you had any trouble, I would be tanning some hides."

~oOo~

Flint left Bill to his work and went in to his desk, there in front of him was a spelling test with a large **F** written at the top and a; _please have your father sign and return, _written at the bottom.

As Flint picked up the pencil to sign he noticed the eraser marks and looking closer could see that someone had tried to sign his name. Picking it up for a closer look his eyes fell on the carefully copied words spelled correctly, and then the sentence; _I Matthew David Spence will not attempt to forge my dad's name __ever__ again or my Uncle Bill will take his switch to my bare backside._

_Signed; Matthew David Spence._

As Flint's temper began to rise, he signed the test and then in very large print at the bottom of the last page of words and right after the final sentence, he wrote; _**I Flint Edgar McCullough, will carry out this sentence if need be in the absence of Mr Bill Hawks. **_

_**Signed; **__**Flint E. McCullough.**_

Soon everyone was awake and buzzing, with excitement that Flint and Mary were home, everyone that is except for Matt, it seemed.

"Matthew, are you feeling well?" asked Mary a little worried.

"Yes ma'am; I just thinking that's all," answered a remorseful Matt.

When he woke and found that his parents had been home for almost two hours, Matt was sure that his Uncle Bill and Uncle Charlie would have told his parents all about what they had been up too, but so far his dad had not said a word. Matt moped around until about four o'clock, his conscience was making him go crazy. He remembered well that his dad had promised to tan his hide if he caused any trouble. But something kept nagging him; prodding him that the right thing to do was to admit what he had done and accept the consequences. After all he wasn't a little kid; he should be able to take responsibility for his mistakes…

Matt trudged across the main room to the corner where Flint and Mary sat. "Pardon me, Sir, but could I speak to you upstairs, dad?" asked Matt with a very shaky voice.

Mary's face immediately showed concern.

"It's okay, Mary, I'm sure Matt and I can take care of his trouble, you don't need to worry," said Flint rising and placing a kiss on her forehead before following Matt up the stairs.

Walking into Matt's room, he noticed that Matt was sitting nervously on the edge of his bed. "How bout you tell me what's on your mind, Partner," said Flint sitting down next to the boy.

"You're not going to like it, dad, not at all. I know what I did was wrong and I figured that Uncle Bill would tell you later, but I wanted to tell you own my own," said Matt taking a deep breath before pouring out the whole story.

When he had finished he looked at Flint's face and could see that his father was not happy with what he had heard.

"Dad I'm really sorry for all the trouble that I have caused, and I know that the last thing you promised before you left was a tanning if we gave Bill any trouble. I'm not trying to get out of it, I really am sorry," said Matt dropping his eyes to the bed not wanting to see the disappointment in Flint's eyes.

Flint stood and pressed his palms together as if in prayer, as he paced the room. Matt stood and faced the window, nervous and uncomfortable, waiting for his dad to deliver the expected tanning.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only less than five minutes, Flint turned and looked into the eyes of his oldest son. "Matthew, you were deliberately rude and disrespectful and you willingly cheated and lied. You encouraged your brothers to do wrong, and you bullied you little brother. I am very disappointed in you. You are the oldest of my children; that means you carry a big responsibility for guiding your younger brothers and helping them make the right choices. I know that it's hard, but you brothers are watching you. When you deliberately do something dishonest or worse encourage your brothers to; you do more than just disobey me, you do the greatest disservice to yourself, because you give those depending on you, reason to doubt. You caused the families of your friends to doubt if you can be trusted, and weather you should be allowed to be around their children. You have broken the trust of your friends, your teacher, your brother and your family. It will take a long time to earn that trust back," finished Flint standing next to Matt's chest of drawers.

"Come over here Matthew," ordered Flint quietly. Trying to keep his resolve with the tearful young man in front of him, he picked up the switch sitting on the shelf above the dresser.

Matt walked timidly to where Flint stood.

"Turn around and put your hands on the chest," spoke Flint in a tone that was still quiet, but filled with disappointment.

Another tear slid down Matt face as he did as he was told, squinting his eyes closed waiting for the searing pain he knew would be coming.

Flint administered two sharp strokes, and then placed the switch back where it had been.

Matt stood where he was, crying openly waiting for the next stroke.

"Matthew son open your eyes, look straight into that mirror and listen to me son."

Matt slowly complied as he got his tears under control. He could see Flint standing behind him, reaching to place one hand on each shoulder.

"I want you to listen and hear me well. Each time you look into that mirror, I want you to remember that when you lie, cheat, or steal the one that you hurt most is that young man that looks back at you. Remember that you can lie to the world or even me, but that man knows..." Flint enunciated, pointing to Matt's reflection, "the truth and you have to live with your choices. That son is the reason that we are all so disappointed and most important part of growing up is learning to be truthful with yourself and to hold yourself accountable. That's when my job as a parent will get a lot easier."

The sincerity and wisdom of Flint's words had Matthew sobbing with shame and silently vowing he would never belittle, himself or his brothers or this family again.

Flint spun Matt around, "I trust that Bill made sure that you were punished for what you did and you will think hard the next time you are tempted?" he said, ruffling the boys head of hair and squeezing his shoulders as Matt's sobs subsided.

"Yes sir… he did…he did a fine job of impressing it on our minds… and our behinds," smiled a red faced Matt.

"Then that's the end of this caper," answered Flint pulling Matt into a hug.

~oOo~

Flint had just sat back down next to Mary when Mark and Luke came in and looked at them with sad eyes.

"Mom dad we got something to tell you," said Mark.

"Come sit, and tell us all about it," answered Flint as he pulled Mark onto his lap and Mary pulled Luke onto the chair beside her."

"I wanted to be in the club so bad, that I just didn't think and I didn't even really think about how Matt was being so mean, but I was rude and disrespectful and Uncle Bill he spanked me four times and I was being so stubborn and wilful, that I got me in lots more trouble then. If I had just admitted what I had done in the first place, it wouldn't have been so bad. Then Uncle Bill said that he was not going to tell on me, cause he trusted me to do the right thing, so that's why I came to tell on myself, cause I don't need someone to tell on me. I know what I done wrong, and I know I got another spanking coming too, cause you said not to give Uncle Bill any trouble and I gave him a heap of trouble," Mark rambled, then took a huge relieved breath, hoping that he had covered all his misdemeanours.

Flint stilled the child's bobbing head, and gently pulled Marks face around to meet his. "I am very proud that you came to me on your own Mark. It shows you are growing up. Go up to you room and I be there in just a minute to put an end to all this."

"Turning to look at Luke, Flint asked, "And what's your story?" Flint was getting a little weary, and was beginning to see just how much he owed Bill for this one.

"I lied to Uncle Bill when he asked me what I knew about all of that stuff. Mark said that Matt was being part of it, but I couldn't rat him out, but then I suppose I done ratted Mark out, cause he wouldn't rat Matt out, and I coulda saved everybody a lot of trouble, specially poor Uncle Bill, cause he done spanked everybody and I reckon his hands a might sore. That was giving Uncle Bill trouble, so I'm guess I'm getting' a spanking too, even though I don't want one."

"Thank you Luke, for being honest get on upstairs, I'll be right there," coaxed Flint, trying not to laugh at their youngest creative, yet sincere and honest expression of guilt.

"Mary, I think we can be very proud of our sons they are going to be fine young men one day," smiled Flint climbing the stairs once more.

~oOo~

Flint walked into the boy's room with Mary's hairbrush. Both little boys stood fidgeting, and Flint decided it was best to put them both out of their misery. Without a word, he sat on the bed and firstly laid Mark over his lap and applied three firm whacks with the hairbrush on the boy's upturned backside.

Luke stood by; hopping from one foot to the other, waiting his turn. He was a little relieved when after three smacks of the brush, his father let his brother up. But it was short lived when as soon as Marks feet hit the ground, he felt his father's grip around his waist and he was now staring at the floorboards. Another three swats with the flat end of his mothers brush had him yelping and crying, but again, thankful it was not more.

Flint stood Luke up next to his brother and tugged on each boy's wrist; bringing them forward to stand respectively in front of him. "Let that be a reminder the next time you decide not to mind my words."

He pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to the sniveling Mark, who then handed it to his sobbing little brother and comrade in arms. "Why don't you wash up and go see if Uncle Bill and Uncle Charlie have recovered enough to join us for supper."

The boy's nodded and handed back Flint's handkerchief before bolting out the door.

~oOo~

Monday morning Bill drove the Boys into the school yard, and stood as Mark made his apologies again and told the whole story to Miss Parker.

Then it was Matt's turn. He handed her the Paper's that were in his hand, except the last one. "Miss Parker, dad wrote a special note on this one that I want to read out loud to you," stated Matthew politely.

He coughed to push away the emotion that threatened his voice, then read….

_I, Matthew David Spence, will not attempt to forge my dad's name __ever__ again, or my Uncle Bill will take his switch to my bare backside._

_Signed; Matthew David Spence. _

_**I, Flint, Edgar McCullough, will carry out this sentence, if need be in, the absence of Mr. Bill Hawks.**_

_**Signed; Flint E. McCullough**_

_I, Matthew David Spence, also want to make you a solemn promise, that I will never copy anyone's signature or cheat on another test. Or encourage others to cheat, lie or steal. _

_Not just because I know my father and uncle with keep their word and promise, but because I want you to trust my word, like I trust theirs._

_Signed: __Matthew__ David Spence… McCullough. _


	5. Letters

**The Trails End Ranch.**

A.N. In trying to merge both Wagon Train families, I have taken some liberties with the 'Time Line' of the series, its settings and characters.

Chapter 5: Letters…Congratulations it's a…

"Mary, sweetheart," called Flint.

"In here, dear," answered Mary from her chair in the main room, where she had sat her large form down to rest.

Striding in and sitting on the chair next to her's, Flint waved a letter in his hand. Grinning from ear to ear he opened it…

_Dear Flint Mary and the boys,_

_How's the family. Your Uncles are all doing well here and the train is making good time. Chris Hales is a good Wagon master, just as tough as the major, just not as loud. I have some good news; surprising news…_

_I'm bringing my new son home with me this fall if it's alright with Mary. _

"OH Flint, how exciting, but what do you suppose he means," beamed Mary.

"Well, my precious pearl, I'm sure I can't say, but I'd guess our family is growing, and we will have to read the rest of the letter. They have made good time this go round," answered a happy Flint as he leaned over and kissed Mary.

"Flint, you tell him its jist fine to bring the boy. I wonder what he looks like, what's his name…I wonder…"

"Speaking of names and growing families, don't you think we should try and think of some names?"

"What do you think of Seth Adams McCullough, if it's a boy," smiled Mary as she mellowed at the memory of the Major.

"I think that he would do us both proud," grinned Flint, "anything but Flint Edgar McCullough Jr." Reaching down and taking the paper from Mary's hand, he laughed as he read Mary's long list of possible girl names. "Marjorie or Martha; Bridget in honor of Jim Bridger; Laura, after Flint's ma; Charlotte after Charlie; Sarah Marie; Wanda Elizabeth; Isobel after my sister; Rosaline Annabel after both grandmothers or Willamina after Bill."

"Which would be you pick," grinned Mary.

"As long as he or she is happy and healthy you can pick any name you like; they're all pretty," laughed Flint kissing her again. "Okay you want me to read you the rest of this letter; cure your curiosity about Bill's new son."

"Oh you know I do; can't do much else with this big belly. Thank goodness this one should be here by then and I can move again."

"Shush now, just rest and I'll read it to you." Flint handed Mary back her list of names then straighten out the letter from Bill and continued to read…..

_I suppose you gotta lot of questions, and I'll do my best to tell you my tale. There's a heap more detail, but I'll fill y'all in September._

_The train had been travelling just over a month and I was taking my turn with the night watch. I had kept my eye on the smoke of a small camp fire just beyond the outpost of our wagon train. When after three days, it was still there, I decided to go and see just who it was that was obviously following us._

_Turns out it was a scared young kid; a boy of no more than 13. He'd been travelling on foot, from Virginia, trying to get to Sacramento. He was by himself, except for big hound dog, he called Rusty. Boy he held me at gunpoint as quick as you please. I nearly took it off him, and give him a good hiding, but well, he was right ta be wary of strangers and I was kind of pleased he was well armed. Of course I reckon his dog woulda taken my arm of ifin I tried anything. Well, I spent a couple of hours with him. I couldn't believe he'd walked all the way from Virginia. He reckoned he was big enough to survive in the wild; bragged all the time about his Pa, being some big famous frontiersman had taught him everything he knew. Even for all his boasting and bragging, I was sure that the boy was off on his own. Whether he had runaway, or he was an orphan, I hadn't figured it out just yet. The boy had introduced himself as Barnaby West Jr, claiming his father Barnaby West Snr was the greatest at everything…."_

Mary shot her head up and looked at Flint. "Barnaby West Senior? You ever heard of him Flint?" she asked.

"Nope." said Flint, then licked his finger and turned the page…..

_Well I never heard of him, but I didn't give the kid too much of a hard time about it. He had done a grand job of getting him where he was, and there's no sin in being proud of your kin folk. Anyway young Barnaby followed the train, trying so hard to pretend that he didn't need anyone, except his dog Rusty. Unfortunately he began to become the target of two other boys from the train's folk. Two brothers; Carl and Kevin, well you know boys Flint, these two were sure that he was lying about not being an orphan and set out to prove it. They snuck into Barnaby's camp and went through his belongings, trying to find something that would prove it. Barnaby found them whilst they were at it and then took on both boys in a fight. I shoulda stopped it, but I can't abide bullies and these two deserved it; Mr. Chris broke it up; wanting to know why I hadn't, but Barnaby was handling them two real good, besides I was real proud of him. Later Carl and Kevin's father come looking to take a switch to Barnaby, saying he was picking on someone smaller than him. Both Chris and I stood up to him, well not before I done grabbed the switch out of the big man's hand and gave him one across his as… sorry Mary… backside. I then told the father to use the switch on his own boys and he might get the truth out of them. _

_I figured, after that, Barnaby might believe he could trust me, and tell me the truth about his situation, but Barnaby remained hesitant. Mr Chris liked the kid, but he was still not happy about some of the trouble him being around was causin. His big old dog tried ta grabs a couple of chickens one night, and then attacked Mrs Cutler when she tried to get him away. Her Husband shot the dog; had too otherwise the dog would have killed her. Barnaby was pretty upset and awful guilty about the poor woman being hurt as well, but most of all I think the kid never felt so alone in all his life. I sure didn't want that for him, but I needed him to trust me. _

_I walked with him for a while. He looked like such a little kid. Finally he breaks down. I've watched you Flint; yer real patient with kids, so I jist let him cry inta my chest. Barnaby decided to tell me the truth and trust someone for the first time in a long time. His father weren't no hero. The kid's father didn't even know that he existed; the man had gone off to the gold fields not knowing his wife was pregnant. Barnaby's mother died when he was born and his granny only told him about his real pa when she was dying. But, Barnaby wanted to stay with the train now, he's kinda looking to me as his Pa. _

_At first, I thought this was a good idea. Well Flint you know, seeing you and Mary and the boys, it's like the family I thought I'd never have, and now Barnaby's the son I thought I never had. Just the same, I figured Barnaby should still meet his real dad: and not give up on that journey. So he did. We went looking when we got to Sacramento. His father was a right decent man, but he had another family and another son; named him Barnaby West junior too. His real pa wanted him to stay; poor youngin, well_ _Barnaby; he jist felt like a goose in a hen house, not right. He felt unneeded and unwanted, so Barnaby took off after me; the only friend or family he felt he needed._

_Anyways we had us an agreement that we'd try ta make this work over the next few months. We still had three families to get settled near to San Francisco. We were taking the steamboat. Then we'd be heading back your way with a small train of folks to Nevada._

_By the time you get this letter and ifin everything goes right we should be there in a couple of months. I hope this letter finds you happy and healthy and the new baby near come. Can't wait to be slapping you on the back saying; Flint ole boy congratulations it's a …._

_And you can be slapping me on the back; saying Congratulations you ole coot, it's a boy!_

_Take care see ya all real soon. _

_B&B_

Flint lay the letter down and looked at Mary. "B&B?" repeated Flint, confused at Bill's sign off.

"Oh he means Bill and Barnaby," giggled Mary. "How wonderful, Flint; how very wonderful for Bill."

"And Barnaby, Bill makes for a good Pa."

"Yes," said Mary, " just like you."

`~oOo~

_**Three months later.**_

Under the stars after the final leg of their journey, Barnaby and Bill sat talking.

"Okay boy, you reckon we should decide to make this arrangement permanent, like?" asked Bill.

Barnaby looked a little worried. As far as he was concerned the arrangement was permanent. The last three months had been just great. He'd never felt he belonged anywhere more in his whole life. Oh, he knew he'd had few runs in with Bill, and Ole Wooster and even Mr Chris, but they all seemed to like him now, and well Bill… Bill was like a real pa to him, even though Barnaby didn't call him that; he was sure Bill felt that way too.

"Stop with the frown boy, I jist want ta make sure you're happy; that you have no regrets. It would make me sad if you wanted ta go back to your real Pa, I can tell you that, but if that's what you wanted; if that's what would make ye happy then you could go. I wouldn't stop ye."

Barnaby chewed on his bottom lip. "Bill, as I stood there looking at the man that is my father and his son who was so upset about me being there, I could see I would only be in the way, and I knew right then where I belonged."

Bill suppressed a choked tear by giving a gruff response. "Barnaby, stop you're fretting, now. I've told you before; even before I talked to Mr. Chris about having you coming along as part of the train… Welcome aboard, son."

"You mean it Bill, I can stay," asked Barnaby just about to bust.

"Hold up there, son, I want you more than anything, but that comes with a few conditions; If you'll have me, I'd like to be your father. We ride with the wagon train every spring and summer, so you would have to work for your keep. And then during the fall and winter Charlie Wooster and I help out an old friend on his ranch with his wife and family. So, that would make you part of a family that's not exactly normal."

"I'll accept anything, as long as I am with you." answered Barnaby.

A relieved Bill sighed. "Good cause we're booked on the stage first thing tomorrow. We pick up a wagon at Falls Creek, and then head ta my friends ranch, where they're waiting to meet my boy."

"They know I'm coming? You told them about me already, but when …"

"I was always pretty sure that night you busted into a run on the wharf and nearly knocked me off my feet. But, it had to be your decision Barnaby; you had to be honest and trust me. You have to want me fussing and learning ya, and dusting yer britches when you need it."

"Oh, I want it more than anything I've ever wanted before… well exceptin the part about the dustin' of my britches; I'm a might too old for that."

"Ahh good try son, good try…" laughed Bill, as they settled down content for the night and yet excited about the next day.

The next morning, Duke Shannon, the new scout, came running over to where the fellas stood waiting for the stage, shouting; "Bill, Charlie, You got a letter. It's been at the post office here near three months. Glad I made it before the stage left. Ya'll have a safe and happy winter, then Coop, Chris and I will see you this spring," finished Duke handing the letter to Bill.

"Hey it's from Flint and Mary," smiled Bill.

Bill, Charlie and Barnaby boarded the stage and as it was pulling out, Bill opened the envelope and began to read…

_Dear Bill, Barnaby, and Charlie… _

"Hey that's real nice," said Charlie, "they put you in there, Barnaby."

"Yeah, Bill's already told them about me. He wanted to be my Pa all along. And I wanted to be his son and…"

"Hey you two, we got a two hour stage ride ta Falls Creek, yer best keep quiet if you want ta hear the news."

"Oh, oh, oh, that's right, Bill whatda they have, Bill? Was it..."

"Well it seems they had a baby, now ifin you jist settle down, I'll read it to you and we might be able to find out which kind it was," growled Bill. "Now where was I….."

_We were excited by your news and can't wait to meet your boy. We have good news of our own. Not long after we received your letter, Mary had the baby…. _

_**Oh and Bill, you never have to ask, about coming here; it's your home too…Forever… **_

_That was Mary, Bill; she's helping me write this story, making sure I tell you all the details, well not everything, but it was a right funny night… _

_**Funny for some…**_ _Mary again, Bill… _

_It's late and Mary's got the late feed here now, a bit like the night watch it is, so I'm taking the time to write. About late __July__, just a week after we received your letter, the baby came. _

_That day a storm outside raged, it was the worst storm they had seen all summer, everyone was on edge at the ranch. I had spent all day trying to keep the boys from tracking in muddy water; telling them that Mary should have the baby any day now and didn't need the extra washing and moppin. _

_**Oh Bill, really Flint was as edgy as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs. **__Mary again and__I weren't that bad__**. He was….**_

_Well the hot July heat did not help. The boys had been fighting all week and I am embarrassed to say; I lost my temper at supper and sent them all to bed with a stinging tale for upsetting their mother with their bickering. _

_**Mary says for me not to be a blame her; she says she didn't even know they were fighting.**_

_In truth it was only a couple of hand swats and the boys had probably not giving it a second thought. But, as I lay next to a restless Mary, I wondered if losing my temper had caused her to be so restless._

_**Funny how he never thought it might be that I was going to have a baby.**_

_Hahaha! Mary, As I was sayin; suddenly at 3 a.m. she sat bolt upright, and started panting breathlessly, she shakes me and says; It's time TIME! Time for what? I ask confused, having just drifted off to sleep._

_**Nine months pregnant, and big as a barrel and he ask what I wake him in the middle of the night for; Maybe he thought it was time for a waltz.**_

_At this late hour she wants to be a jokester, well actually, I thought it mighta been somnethin' she ate… Back to the story… I suddenly came to my senses and jumped up shouting and she starts shushing me; trying to keep me from waking the boys._

_Too late, all three boys appeared at the door shouting; IS THE BABY COMING? Funny they can't come that quick for chores. So, I started organizing everyone;_

_Sending Matthew to saddle blackjack and ride over and get Doc. Weaver, and Mark to saddle Chief and go over and get Mrs. Vickers. Then Mary decided that she wanted some water, between a contraction, so I sent Luke to take care of that while I scurried about getting towels and water and extra sheets._

_Mary began to worry about Matthew out in the storm, I kept reassuring her that everything was under control and she should relax._

_**You should have been here it was anything but under control…**_

_Mary wants me to be sure and tell you about the chaos._

_When finally Mark came dripping through the back door followed by an excited, but soaked to the bones, Mrs. Vickers. Mark sent her up the stairs to our room and then pulled off all of his wet clothes piling them by the stove and wrapping his mom's apron around him as he streaked up the stairs to his room._

_As soon as Mrs. Vickers knocked, Mary noticed that she was soaked to the skin and sent me downstairs to wait for the doc while she told Mrs Vickers where she could find something dry to put on. I would have relaxed, but as I hurried down across the landing, I slipped in the puddle of water that was left by Mark and Mrs. Vickers, mopping it up with my backside. I went back upstairs and got some drier pants. _

_When another thirty minutes had passed and neither Matt nor the doctor had returned, I began to worry about what might have gone wrong. Leaving Luke watching for the doc, I sloshed through the rain to get Ty and we rode out to see what was keeping them._

_The rain was coming down so hard that it was impossible to see; the road had turned to a slimy red clay murky sinking mess. So it was no surprise when we came upon the doctor and Matt trying to get the buggy out of the knee deep mud. I told, Doc Weaver to take my horse and we would stay and get the buggy out. Doc didn't waste any time, though travel was still slow as the rain and thunder continued. The lighting was eerie and dangerous as it lit up the sky. _

_Meanwhile back at the house, all were anxious for the doctor to make it. Mrs Vickers had Mary coping pretty well with all her contractions, but in between Mary was getting more worried and worried with me and Matt somewhere out in the storm._

_Mary wants you to know that, I'm writing this part as she tells me._

_**I tell you Bill, between every contraction I breathed a quick prayer.**_

_**Then just as the pain of another contraction came the dripping Doctor came bursting through the door to the bedroom; looking like a drowned muddy rat. Caught by surprise Mrs. Vickers was then lost in a fit of nervous giggles and spilled the wash basin, she was carrying to the bedside, all down the front of her dress.**_

_**As Luke came to offered the dripping doctor a towel he then slipped in the spilled water and wound up using the towel to dry the floor. The Doctor removed his coat and walked to the bedside to check on me. Finding all was going well he picked up an extra bag he carried and excused himself to follow Mark into the next room. He returned in minutes in dry shirt and pants and socked feet. **_

_**Mark also returned dry once more, and gathered all the Doc's wet and muddy things and carried them down to hang them in front of the fireplace to dry. It still looked like it was going to be a while so the doc asked for a cup of coffee. Luke was still worried that Flint, Ty and Matt were still not back which only worried me, of course. Mrs. Vickers calmed us down and suggested that she and Luke put on some coffee and hot cocoa, while she found some dry clothes for herself. Mark left to go put on a dry nightshirt as his was all wet from the doctor's dripping clothes. To tell you the truth I couldn't care less what everyone was **__**wearing**__** by this stage the contractions started coming a little faster. The doctor mopped my brow, and stared ta use the hot water to make sure everything was clean. He waited until another doozy of a pain passed over me, then said he was going down to get more hot water. That had been Marks job and there was a fresh boiler hanging over the fire. **_

_**I relaxed, but not for long, I heard a yelp, and then "I'm sorry madam" and "then oh No; look out doc your britches are on fire…"**_

_**Seems the doc caught Mrs Vickers changing into the only dry clothes she could find, the one's that had been hanging by the fire. The doc frighten her and then when he tried to quickly grab the pot hanging over the fire, the poor man stumbled and landed on the hearth. A log had fallen out, and his trousers caught fire. All I remember then is Luke hollering; "did anybody still need a coffee, cause I ain't allowed ta pour it by myself. **_

_**I could feel another big pain building, so just started yellin, while I still could…. I don't know ifin I'm disrurbin… yer nice little shin ding down there, but I'm HAVING A BABY… NOW!**_

_Sorry, Bill Mary didn't mean to yell at you._

_Me and Matthew and Ty came sloshing in the back door only to be hurried out to the bath house to get out for the wet and mud covered clothes, by none other than Luke, who seemed the only one in control at this point; I might add. Mrs Vickers and the doc were back upstairs with Mary. Mark ran up to get more dry things, and without thinking went running out the door and into the pouring rain. After changing into another night shirt and gathering the only dry __clothes__ he could find he let Mrs Vickers wrap the clothes in an oil cloth and start out to the bathhouse again._

"_Soon we were back in the kitchen warming by the stove, except for Matt who had been forced to return from the bathhouse wearing the window curtain wrap around his waist, he had retreated upstairs to find something else to wear. We all waited nervously to learn just who would be joining the family. __Luke__ and Mark wanted another brother after all what fun could a girl possibly be. I on the other hand secretly hoped for a girl. Mrs. Vickers had promised Luke, she would return the minute there was any news and tell us all. _

_As the time was getting nearer, Ty came in from the bunk house, just as Matt came down in one of his mom__'s nightdresses, well as you can well imagine we all erupted. Judging from the sounds upstairs time was getting close and Ty__ suggested that the boys go out and climb into one of the empty bunks, promising to come wake them as soon as the baby was here. I agreed and commented that as the rain had slowed me and Ty might just go wait on the back porch. _

_Then just as I began to worry that it was taking too long, I heard the gall darndest commotion coming from the bedroom. I went leaping up the stairs flinging the door wide I slid to a stop, as everyone in the room began laughing so hard that they could not speak. There was Mrs Vickers in a pair of my britches, the doc stood near Mary in his long johns and I come bursting in a pair of Matt britches that hit me about my knees and would not button up. I had to wear one of Mary's white shirt waist on backwards. _

_**One minute I was yelling, then one look at Flint and everybody dressed as they was, I just started laughing too. I laughed so hard that I couldn't help but push. **_

_Poor Doc. Weaver had to spring into action to catch our little sunrise surprise._

_Sunrise on __July__ 23, 1870, We heard a most welcome sound, the wailing of a beautiful newborn. I stood staring down at my beautiful wife who looked up and me and smiled._

_**Smiling I said; Daddy, how would you like to hold Samantha Marjorie McCullough. Beaming I passed my small pink bundle to him. **__That's a direct quote from Mary, by the way, Bill._

_As Ty ushered the boys in, I tried to squat down so that they could get a good look at their baby sister, but as I did there was a loud __**RRiippp... **__Matt's pants split at the back seam. The whole room rolled around with laughter._

_Before long the doctor was shooing every one out of the room, so the mother and baby could get some much need rest. When I leaned down and place the baby back into Mary's arms, she smiled and said; our baby shares two thing with the Major;__**S for Seth- A for Adams S-a- **__m-a-n-t-h-a, and his __birthdate__; July 23." _

_**Smiling I closed my eyes as Flint whispered I love you …**_

_Well we'll see you when you get here, all six of us._

_Take care,_

_Love, _

_Flint, Mary, Matthew, Mark, Luke and Samantha._

The stage suddenly jolted and rocked with laughter and merriment, "Yahoo, we got us a girl, Yahoo!" Bill and Charlie shouted and jumped for Joy.

"Congratulations Flint; It's a girl," whispered Bill.

TBC. Chapter 6.


	6. Stings Don't It

**Last Time on the trail…. **

The stage suddenly jolted and rocked with laughter and merriment, "Yahoo, we got us a girl, Yahoo!" Bill and Charlie shouted and jumped for Joy.

"Congratulations Flint; It's a girl," whispered Bill.

**Chapter 6: Stings Don't It...?**

Bill and Charlie spent the rest of the stagecoach ride telling Barnaby all about the family and the Trail End Ranch.

"Bill, those boys sure seem to find a lot of trouble," said Barnaby.

"Oh, that's fer sure; they are pretty good at finding their share of Mischief, but they're not bad boys," quipped Bill.

oOo

As the Driver pulled the stage to a stop, Bill and Charlie waved out the window to Flint and the boys. Hugs were passed all around as soon as they disembarked. Barnaby stood back just watching.

"This is my son, Barnaby West," smiled Bill proudly pulling the boy forward and placing his hand on Barnaby's shoulder.

"Barnaby, this is Flint, Matthew, Mark and Luke."

"Please, just call me Barney, I'm glad to meet you all," replied Barney offering Flint his hand.

"Where's Mary and that Baby of yours? asked Charlie looking around.

"Oh she stayed behind to get you all a special lunch ready. Well let's all get your things loaded and back to the house," grinned Flint, reaching for the bag that the driver handed down.

Everyone pitched in to load up the wagon and soon the entire family was headed for home.

"Bill, Mary and the boys took the liberty of fixing up the Major's cabin for you and Barney. We all think it would make a good home. And I think the Major would have approved," said Flint.

"Thank you and Mary for being so kind," appreciated Bill.

The whole buckboard full of people talked and visited all at once. It was so noisy that they could be heard coming for a country mile. Mary smiled and laughed as she heard them coming down the lane toward the house.

The wagon had barely stopped when her boys began jumping and shouting, "Come on Barney… We'll show you where your house is… It's right over this way," yelled all three boys one after the other.

"Hold up Barney, let's introduce you to Mary first."

"Yes sir, Bill," shouted Barney before turning toward the lady that was running toward the wagon.

"Hello, Mrs. McCullough, I'm Bill's son Barnaby West. Friends call me Barney," smiled the boy offering his hand, only to blush as Mary pulled him into a hug and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Welcome home, Barney, welcome home," gushed Mary smiling, as she moved to hug Bill and Charlie.

"Come on now, Barney, let's go," shouted an impatient Matt.

"May I, Bill?"

"Yes, but don't wander far, I'm sure Mary's about got lunch ready to serve," ordered Bill. Turning to Mary, he then asked, "Now, where's that little princess?"

"She's sound to sleep right now. Let's all go wash up and set down to lunch; there will be plenty of time to fuss over her after we eat," suggested Mary while wrapping her arm around Flint's waist.

As the dinner bell sounded men and boy came from every direction to converge on the outdoor table and the feast Mary had prepared.

"Flint, I noticed on my way over here that the rock wall has grown to two sides of the garden plot," said Bill, before taking another bite of Mary's succulent roast beef.

"Yes, Bill; it seems that the rough riders had a little trouble remembering to go to school last April and they were offered a choice of your switch, or one day of hard labor on the wall," smirked Flint.

"Ya, Uncle Bill it was unanimous; all six of us chose blisters on our hands instead of our behinds," grimaced Mark, as his face turned red.

"Speaking of which; school starts back in three weeks," announced Mary.

"Augh," groaned Matthew Mark and Luke in unison.

"Dad said this could be my last year," stated Matt triumphantly.

"Cause you will have gone as far as Miss Parker can take you, but if you keep bragging I may change my mind," warned Flint.

"Well I'm done with school, so you little fellas have fun," spouted Barney.

"Barney you are just thirteen, you will be going to school too."

Luke and Mark smiled, when Barnaby looked up shocked at the revelation. "But, Bill I ..."

"Finish eating, Barney we will finish this later," interrupted Bill.

"Yes sir," answered Barney, before getting back to the food on his plate.

~oOo~

Later as Bill and Barney were unpacking and arranging their new home, Barney decided to bring up the subject again,

"Bill, I'm almost fourteen; I don't need to go to school anymore," he whined.

"I know how old you are, and you just turned thirteen, I think your schooling is important," Bill answered. "I think you should work on your studies with Miss Parker and the other students at the school from now until April," he further explained.

"Bill, I can already do more math than most other boys my age and I can read just fine. That's all the education I need to work with you and Mr. Chris! It would be months wasted; I don't want to go!" Barnaby shouted.

Bill gritted his teeth and ran his hand through his hair. He had known that one day the boy would challenge him, but he hadn't expected it to be this soon, "I am well aware of how long it is, and unless you want to spend the next wagon season here with Flint and Mary, going to school every day until the end of June, I would strongly suggest that you stop shouting at me!" growled Bill, fighting his anger.

Barney started to stutter, "I'm sorry, but I ..."

"But, nothing; Son, I am doing what I think is best," Bill interrupted.

"You can't make me go!" Barney shouted throwing the book he was holding across the room.

He then jumped up and stomped toward the door kicking a chair, slamming into the table and knocking over the lamp. It broke; sending kerosene and glass everywhere.

That was the last straw for Bill and all at once Barney found himself suddenly tucked under Bill's arm, leaning on his hip and facing the floor.

"No you can't..." SMACK! SMACK! Ouch! SMACK! SMACK! "Bill please don't!" yelped Barney. SMACK! SMACK! 'Ouch!' SMACK! SMACK! 'This can't really be happening.' SMACK! 'Ouch!' SMACK! SMACK! 'Ouch!' SMACK! SMACK! 'Ouch!' It was real and Barney hoped it would stop soon... SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Then, it did and Bill let him up.

"Now, young man, you get some rags and clean up this mess and if you choose to throw any more fits, I'll be taking my belt off! Is that clear?" Bill said in a very low and deep growl.

"Yes Sir!" answered a smarting Barney. He heard Bill snicker as He walked toward the kitchen rubbing his stinging backside.

When Barney returned with the rags and a broom beginning to clean up the mess, Bill cleared his throat and then began, "When you finish with the mess, you can go fetch water and mop every inch of the floor and work quickly, or you'll miss supper," Bill firmly suggested.

.

"Yes Sir!" As Barney cleaned the last of the floor, he could smell dinner; it was going to be good. After dumping his mop water and hanging the mop out to dry, he flopped down on the chair only to spring right back up; rubbing a particularly sore spot.

"Stings don't it?"quipped Matt. "Suppers ready, coming?" invited Matt, peering through the open door.

Barney gave an embarrassed grin as he followed Matt to the main house. He had to smile at the pillow that had been placed in his chair. "Bill, I'm sorry for the way I behaved. I'll go to school with no more fuss," apologized Barney easing himself into his chair.

"Wise choice; apology accepted." Bill answered with a smile.

"I'm not sure if it's wisdom or self-preservation; your hand hurts like the devil, so I sure don't want to feel your belt." Barney laughed then turned red all over again.

Everyone at the table chuckled. The three dropped their heads and blushed red; knowing just what Barney meant.

"Tomorrow can we show Barney around the ranch, Uncle Bill?" asked Luke.

"If it's ok with your Dad, its fine with me," nodded Bill.

"Can we Dad please?"

"I don't see why not, but not until after your chores are done," agreed Flint. .

"I'll help and it will go faster," offered Barney.

"Flint we will need to sit down and decide some chores to assign Barney. If he's part of the family, he shares the work like the rest," said Bill with pride; knowing that he would indeed be considered a part of the family.

Samantha Marjorie cried and Flint rose to get her, "Come here you little angel," Flint cooed, as he picked up the bright eyed child then carried her over to the table. "There's some folks over here you have to meet, precious. This fella here is your Uncle Bill," he said passing her to his closest friend.

Before long Charlie began to feel a little left out. "I'm your Uncle Charlie" he said as he took her and starting making faces at the little bundle. Bill just sat back and laughed; it was real good to be home.

~oOo~

The next morning as the boys left, Bill, Wooster and Flint enjoyed a quick cup of coffee before they needed to scatter and take care of other work. Flint smiled and asked his friends. "I was taking my boys on a camping trip next weekend why don't you and Barney come along; before school takes up?"

"Good idea, Bill. You and Flint just do that and I'll stay here and spoil my beautiful little niece," suggested Charlie.

That ortta be fun; we'll be ready to go. Now, what's say we get to work old friend?" said Bill with a smile.

"Well I was going to work on gentling that new string of horses I just got, why not come have a look?" Flint recommended.

"Not me, I got me a pretty little lady to spoil, while her Mom takes a break. Then I'm going to get started on a long overdue nap in that hammock over yonder," decided a happy Charlie.

"You just do that, Charlie; your bones are getting old ya know," joked Bill running off as Charlie took after him, ranting about showing him who was getting old.

Flint leaned over and kissed Mary, who had joined them on the porch, "It's good to have them home again," laughed Flint.

"Two overgrown boys! I think Samantha and I are outnumbered round here, but I love it," smirked Mary giving Flint one more kiss.

~oOo~

Thursday afternoon; the day before the fella's were leaving to take the boys on a week-long camping trip, Flint had gone into town to get the mail and to drop off some things that Mary was sending to her sister in law Susan.

Flint brought his horse to a stop in front of Susan's and Robert's house. As he walked up to the door, young Robert Jr. came stampeding out the front door right into Flint. Robert Jr. stumbled back landing on his backside.

"What the hell," he muttered loudly before looking to see who he had run into.

"Morning, Robby, let me help you up," said Flint extending a hand to the young man.

Robby leaped up and bolted off spouting a stream of foul language. Flint shook his head as he stepped up onto the porch and knocked. His knock was answered by an obviously flustered and upset Susan.

"Oh Flint, come in, come in," shuddered Susan working to gain her composure.

"I brought ye pattern and quilt scraps, Mary promised, but I see I came in the middle of something. Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Flint, concern edging his voice.

"Oh, no; you know boys always disagreeable about something. Robby and his father can't seem to do anything but fight these days," half heartedly excused Susan, secretly glad to have someone to voice her concerns to.

"Where is Robert," asked Flint as they walked to the sitting room.

"He stormed out the back door in an angry huff about the same time Robby stomped out the front," answered Susan as tears threatened to spill. "Honestly Flint, I think he just can't stand to be around the boy these days; he's probably at the office by now," Susan finished dabbing her eyes with a lace hanky. "But, enough about my troubles; how's that beautiful niece of ours?" asked Susan, determined to now change the subject.

"She's absolutely perfect growing like a weed," announced the proud father. Flint felt for the young woman. Mary's brother Robert and his family had helped them settle at the Trails End Ranch. But, since moving to town the families had had very little time to catch up. Robert had also spent a lot of extra time building up his new business, which meant poor Susan was often alone for a long time with the children. "You all should come on out for a visit, I know Mary would be pleased to see you and Robert and the children."

TBC...

Chapter 7.


	7. Applying the Wisdom of Jim Bridger

The Trails End Ranch

Chapter 7: Applying the Wisdom of Jim Bridger...

Now in truth Flint had stopped on his way out of town, so his only business was to go and have a talk with Robert Senior. Stepping up into the saddle he patted the neck of Charger and began to talk softly, "Ole boy, looks like you and I may have some riding to do to talk things out later," smiling as he thought to himself how many time the faithful Charger had been his only companion to talk too. Reminded of how calming those talks could be, Flint tied Charger to the rail outside the Chamber's law office. He knocked on Robert's office door. Receiving a gruff, come in, Flint opened the door and took in the scene before him. Robert sat hunched over a desk with a glass of brandy in his hand. Flint could almost feel the anger in the room as the pen scratched angrily across the paper.

Robert looked up and took another drink as he notice who had entered, "Flint, what brings you by today?" snapped Robert.

"I stopped by your house and ran into, or rather was run into, by Robby. Susan said you had left for the office upset, so I thought you might want someone to talk too," answered Flint after taking a seat in front of the desk.

Robert rose and picked up the decanter to refill his glass and turned to offer Flint some before returning to his chair. Flint declined with a wave of his hand and gestured for Robert to continue.

"Flint, I just can't reach that boy. I have worked to provide that boy with everything he could want or need, yet he is determined to steal and lie, and if he's not off doing that, he's off drinking or gambling. Nothing I say seems to make any difference. I can't begin to tell you the dollars I have spent paying the damages he has caused. I've talked until I'm blue in the face. I give up ; maybe the law can do something with him," finished a visibly defeated Robert.

"Robert, if you will pardon my asking; what have you tried besides talking?"

"I just told you; he won't listen to anything I say and I don't think he could tell the truth if his life depended on it," grumbled Robert rising to fill his glass again.

"Have you tried using a much firmer approach, one that doesn't require ears to hear?"

"You mean a whipping? He's too old for that sort of thing; he's sixteen. I don't have time to chase him down every time I turn around," complained Robert.

"Robert, I know that sixteen year olds think they're grown, but most aren't, and if he can't behave any better then what I've seen so far, maybe he's younger in the head than his years. Maybe you need to take some time off and concentrate on reaching him," advised Flint.

"I have to earn a living; I can't take time off. I have an out of town business trip next week and a big merger to oversee; I just don't have time. He's just a lost cause," said Robert rising to fill the glass once again.

Flint sat silently for a time, the only lost cause he could see right now was trying to talk to this man. "Robert, I'm taking my boys on a camping trip in the morning, how about letting me take Robby along? It will give you and Susan a break."

"He's not your problem, you don't have to do that, but you have my permission," answered Robert.

"I know I don't have too, but maybe a change of scenery will do the trick. In fact you could take Susan along with you, spend some time with your wife in between your meetings? The change of scenery will do you both some good."

" Hmm, Susan could leave the girls with…

"Mary," quickly suggested Flint. "Old Charlie's out there, so she'll have help they would love to spend time with the baby. Look discuss that with Susan, but bring Robby out after supper. He can spend the night and we'll head off early. You and Susan can decide about the girls then. What do you say?

"I'll try, maybe you're right, but don't be surprised if Robby runs off."

~oOo~

Flint wasted no time calling for Mary as he came through the door, to talk with him in his office. He had already decided to do what he could, but felt that Mary needed to be included in what he thought and the extended plans.

"Mary, you just wouldn't believe that a father could give up on his own son so easily. I just couldn't walk away and do nothing. It's a child not an old plough horse that you just put out to pasture. I know that he's your brother, but he just kept saying how he couldn't take time and how he couldn't see why, while he drained that glass over and over again. I sorry Mary, but what he was really saying was he just couldn't be bothered. I may fail, but Mary I have to try, please tell me you understand," said Flint as he sat on the verge of an angry rage.

"Flint Edgar McCullough, if you don't know it already, I love you more each day; and your compassion for others could never be failure. The only way to fail is never to try. I love you, and I love them, so while you're trying to help Robby, I'll help with the girls and hopefully while Susan and Robert are away they may get to be reminded about their promise to each other also; for better or worse," said Mary wrapping her arms around his shoulders and placing a kiss on his neck.

"I knew you would understand, I just needed to hear you say it. I love you," smiled a happy Flint.

"Robert is suppose to bring him out after supper, and I want to at least let Bill know; I think I will need his help," said Flint pausing for one last kiss.

~ oOo~

Bill and Wooster listened as Flint retold his story once more adding that he had wanted so much to punch the older man when he had called his son a lost cause, knowing that his friends would more than understand.

"I know that it will make the trip a lot more work, Bill, but I just couldn't turn away," said Flint looking to his friends for the understanding that needed no words.

"If you had walked away, then we would have been worried. Of course we will help; all we can," answered Bill smiling at Flint.

"Folks may think we're nuts, but they can just rename this the Trails End Home for old cowboys and wayward boys, and I still wouldn't trade it for beans," beamed Charlie proud that he could call both of these strong men, his friend.

That night at supper Flint told the boys that Robby was going to come along. There was some grumbling, because the younger boys were not very fond of their cousin.

Matt was the first to speak up, "If it hadn't been for dad being willing to step in and be a father for us then we would be just as wild and confused, I think we can all step up and try to help him grow up; don't you fellas?"

"Mary and Flint could not have been any prouder of Matt and the maturity he was displaying. They were also proud of the younger two; their respect for Matthew's opinion and then the unanimous support for what Flint was trying to do had Mary almost in tears of gratification.

Flint and Matt loaded the last of the supplies in the wagon, ready for an early morning start, when Matt spoke,

"Dad you know I heard Mr. Dalton talking the other day and he was saying that Robby had been caught stealing, drinking, and bragging in the saloon that he could out shoot any man around. Mr. Dalton said that if someone didn't do something quick he was going to wind up killed by some young gun wanting to make a name for themselves. Well that got me to thinking; Robby is only a year older than me…"

Flint looked a little worried at that, he hoped that Matt wasn't about to ask him about guns and saloons and…

"And I am ashamed to admit it," continued Matt, "but a year ago I was headed down that same road." Matt got really quiet, as did Flint as he sat watching Matthew's face knowing he was trying to put something to words."Dad, thank you for that first hunting trip we went on. The one when I thought I was too big and didn't need anyone. Thank you for shaking me up and giving me the licking, I so deserved. Thank you for caring enough to take the time to prove over and over again that you will keep your word and you will never give up on me. For being the dad you didn't have to be," finished a bashful Matt.

The sting of proud tears came to Flint's eyes. "That means more to me than anything that any other person could say tonight, Son. Thank you; I love you," said Flint Pulling him into a bear hug. Stepping out of the hug Flint spoke once more, "Let's just hope that what worked for you boys works for Robby too."

"For yours and Uncle Bill's sake, I hope that his head and hide are not as thick as mine," laughed Matt. Both laughed as Flint chased Matt across the yard playfully.

Flint and Bill were just about to turn in and give up on Robert and his boy showing up tonight, when he spotted a rider coming at a trot down the lane. Flint was a little taken aback when it was Deputy Perkins that pulled up in front of the porch.

Stepping down he began to speak, then stepped onto the porch and took the chair next to Flint. "Sheriff Johnson sent me to fetch you, said to tell you that Robert Chamber's said that if it concerned Robert Jr. You were in charge."

"Right, Carl I'll only be a minute. Bill could you saddle Charger while I go tell Mary where I've gone?"

~oOo~

Darkness made the ride to town slow, but when they approached the jail, Flint was astonished at the string of language that he could hear coming from the window. Young Robby had his face to the bars and was shouting at the top of his lungs. From just what Flint had seen and heard from this boy today, it was clear that he had no respect for authority of any kind.

Flint pushed the door open as he knocked, taking in the scene in front of him. As he stood watching, and he heard Robby blaming everyone for the fix he was in. Robby sat in the far corner of the holding cell, spouting to everyone and no one of the injustice. Sheriff Johnson sat across the room with his feet propped on the desk scowling at the teen. There was very little else in the room. A chair sat across from the desk; a small potbelly stove stood in the middle of the room and along the wall was a small table that held a lamp. Next to the door stood an washstand with a mirror hanging above it with a towel and hair brush hanging on hooks close by.

Tom looked up to see who had entered the door, "Howdy Flint, have a seat, I'll be right with you," he said rising and walking over to the cell. "Boy, I am gonna ask you just once more to get quiet and give me some peace, or I'm gonna come in there and see if I can teach you some manners," warned the Sheriff. "Flint let's go on out on the porch where we can talk."

As they walked out the door and sat down Robby moved over to the cells one small window where he could hear their conversation, now he got really quiet.

"I sent for you Flint, because, if his father or some other adult will not take responsibility for him, then I will have no choice but to take him to the workhouse in Redwood; where he will stay until he is twenty-one," finished Tom looking up a Flint.

"What's he been up to tonight ,Tom?" questioned Flint searching for a place to start.

"I picked up the boy over at the Wild Boar. He was shooting off his six shooter and his mouth. Some kind of a fuss over being caught cheating in a card game. He threw a chair and busted some beer mugs; had him a right old temper tantrum, after having too much to drink, if you ask me. He had no business drinking at his age. Seeing as his father won't take responsibility for him, I gotta do something before he hurts someone or gets himself killed."

"What do you think, Tom, you know the boy and his father better than I; has he gone past a boy crying for attention; or is he just trying to be tough; become someone that demands respect through fear? asked Flint sincerely.

"Flint, I've been saying for the last year to anyone that would listen. That boy could use a good tanning and some strict supervision. Until he fell in with that shiftless Hagen bunch, he was a decent boy, he was even showing some promise in following in his father's footsteps," answered Tom. "But ,if Robert won't sober up, I'm afraid the boy will soon be just another hoodlum kid with a gun. I don't like to think of any person as hopeless, but it seems the more out of control Robby gets, the more Robert drinks and the more Robert drinks the more out of control Robby gets," said Tom with a sad tone to his voice.

"What can you tell me about this Hagen bunch you say he's been running with?"

"Oh, you know the type; drinking, lying, stealing and just looking for trouble. I don't think any of them have every worked at an honest job. They're from over near Baxter, nothing but trouble every time they come to town," answered Tom.

Flint scrubbed at his jaw. "I went to talk to Robert this morning and he told me that he thought that the boy was a lost cause and that maybe the law could do something with him. He gave me permission to do anything I wanted with the boy, and with what you say and what I've seen, I'm willing to take on the responsibility. I agree with you, he deserves a chance. If you will excuse me, I think it's time for a long overdue discussion."

As Flint and Tom walked back in, Robby suddenly became aware of Flint's intentions. He jumped up and started yelling, "There ain't no way in hell, you or the sheriff is a gonna give me that tanning you were talking about; I'm way too old to be licked," shouted Robby. "And if that drunk ass old man of mine is done with me, that's just fine. You just let me the hell out of here and give me my gun and I'll be gone," added Robby flinging himself against the cell door.

Flint had heard enough of the boys' foul language; it was going to be hard to hold his temper. "Sit down, son, we need to have a talk," ordered Flint as he reached up and removed the keys to the cell from the hook unlocking the cell door.

"I'm not your son, I ain't got to do anything that I don't want to," snapped Robby.

As the cell door clanged shut, Flint placed his hands on his hips and turned his glare on the boy, "I've listened to just about all of your mouth that I intend too," barked Flint losing patience. "Now I'm going to tell you just once more to sit down, and while you're at it watch your mouth."

"You can just take a flying leap, I ain't gotta do a damn thing you say."

Flint's blood boiling, he suddenly heard the voice of Jim Bridger as clear as crystal….

"_Sometimes young boys get so full of themselves, that you have to stop talking and start applying a firm hand_."

"Have it your way boy," said Flint turning the key in the lock and letting himself out of the cell. Crossing the room to the door Robby thought that Flint was leaving. "Good thanks for nothing; your just like the rest," smirked Robby.

But, Flint didn't reach for the door knob; instead he reached to the peg on the wall and took down the hairbrush. Turning to the sheriff he asked, "May I ?"

"Be my guest," answered Sheriff Tom Johnson, as he grinned and then propped his feet on the desk and leaned back and covered his face with his hat.

Flint now turned his attention back to Robby, popping the hairbrush against his hand as he spoke, "I said we needed to talk, and talk we will; _**I did not say to which end**_," calmly spoke Flint as he let himself back into the cell. Clanging it shut, he made quick strides toward Robby.

Flint reached out and grabbed Robby by the arm just as the boy began kicking and cussing. Flint dropped down on the cot, dragging Robby down with him. And without a word began to lay down firm hard whacks with the hairbrush on the boys upturned backside. Flint knew that until the cussing and kicking stopped, He would not stand any chance of talking to the boy.

Twelve swats later Flint stopped for a minute, "Robby are you ready to listen now?" asked Flint.

"Let me the hell up! You have no right! You just wait till I get out of this cell!" threatened Robby.

Flint resumed laying down a volley of stinging swats, before stopping again, "Boy I want the cussing to stop; are you ready to talk?"

"Go to hell; you're not going to tell me what to do!" Robby gritted his teeth, letting the anger inside determine his fate and keep his true fears along with the tears that were beginning to well up at bay.

"Robert, I can keep this up for as long as you want. You just yell out when you've had enough," said Flint as he brought the brush down again. He smacked the rear in front of him a half a dozen more times with hard whacks. Finally Flint heard a shriek.

"Ee-nn-oug-h, Uncle Flint."

Flint immediately stopped and in one quick motion plopped Robby down on the cot next to him. "Get this straight; you are going to sit right there and listen to every word that I have to say, and if you give me any more argument, I will waste no time putting you back over my knee. If you're going to act like a spoiled little brat, then that's just how I will treat you; understood?"

"Yes" snapped Robby still too bitter to appreciate, that he deserved the attention he was getting.

"Now, the sheriff says that your father has decided that he can't handle you, so he says you are to stay here for the night. I came to offer you a deal, you can leave with me in the morning; you will be going on a camping trip with me and Mr. Hawks and our boys." said Flint deciding not to make an issue of the rude tone of voice.

"That's just grand, Pop just gonna dump me on ya, that's just grand," grumbled Robby.

"I know this is not the best way to hear, about you father, but we have to make the best of things, so for tonight you are going to get on that bunk and get some sleep and I will pick you up in the morning."

"And if I don't…" snapped Robby realizing too late just what that, IF, was!

Once more Robby was slung over Flint's lap. This time it was Flint's hand that set his butt to burning.

Robby yelled "I'll stop I'll stop!"

"Come on over here, Sheriff Johnson," yelled Flint to Tom. When Tom came to the cell door, Flint looked at both of them. "Tom, Robby here has decided to get on this bunk here and get some sleep, and I just wanted to let you know that if he gives you even a minute's trouble, I give you permission to cut a switch and wear his hide out… Is that understood; Robby?"

"Yes sir, I'll not cause any more trouble,"_ tonight, but as soon as I'm out of here tomorrow, I'm gone. _He thought to himself.

Now after Flint had left and Sheriff Tom was asleep, Robby didn't make a sound, but he lay on his stomach nursing a smarting backside. He would never admit it to anyone but now that his anger was gone his butt hurt. And the more he thought about his father's giving up on him so did his heart. Instead of deciding to admit that he had been wrong and let Flint help him, he began to plot ways to get even with everyone; letting the anger inside him fester.

Just before daybreak, he had come up with what he thought would work. He would put up an act and make everyone think he was sorry for the way he had acted and pretend to want to go on the camping trip. With a wicked grin he drifted off to sleep.

~oOo~

The next morning, Flint, Bill and all the boys headed toward town. Thirty minutes later, Flint climbed down and walked into the jail. Opening the door he was a bit relieved to see a smile on Robby's face as he sat across from Tom eating breakfast.

Noticing Flint, Robby stood and walk over to stand in front of him plastering the most; _' I'm so misunderstood'_ look he could muster across his face, _"_Uncle Flint, I am sorry. I was just angry and I want you to know that I have learned my lesson. I am looking forward to the camping trip; I have never been camping." Robby said with a remorseful look on his face.

"Now that's better, Robby. I'm glad to see we can start on a new foot this morning," said Flint pulling him into a firm hug.

Rob felt a strange comfort for just one minute, then triumphant at how easily he had fooled, his Uncle.

Bill, look very puzzled as Flint and Robby walked out smiling...

TBC: Chapter 8.


	8. Long Road

The Trails End Ranch

Chapter 8: Long Road

A.N. Okay a little back-story about Mary's brother Robert and his family; the reasons for his behavior you need to know before you lynch the guy…. Thanks for the great reviews and advice folks.

_**Flashback to the Chamber's Dinner table Thursday night….**_

"Susan, Flint has asked to take Robby along on a camping trip and he suggested that the girls might like to go and stay with Mary. If you would like, maybe you could come with me on my trip to Stockton; it's been a long time since we went anywhere together," said Robert as he called for Chen to bring him a brandy.

"Oh ma could we?" sang Emily and Amy, "Could we really go stay with Aunt Mary and help take care of Samantha?"

"I ain't going on no damn fool camping trip with no one; I got plans," sneered an instantly angry Robby.

"Robby, I think you might have a good time, and it would be a chance for all of us to do something different, won't you please reconsider?" pleaded Susan.

"Son, I think you need a change of scenery and your Uncle has invited you along. I am taking you out to his place right after dinner," replied Robert Sr.

"I said I ain't goin," shouted Robby, as he jumped up from the table and flipping his chair as he fled the room.

"Girls go on up to your rooms, everything will be okay. I'll come up after awhile," directed Susan on the verge of tears.

She waited to hear the girls top the staircase before turning to her husband. "Robert, you have got to do something; you've got to stop him from causing…"

"**And just what do you want me to do? You can see for yourself he will not listen to a word I say,"** snapped Robert, as he emptied his glass, and then retreated to the parlor to get more.

Susan wiped her tears and followed. "Robert Please, put that drink down; I need you to listen. Your family is falling apart here. Your son is getting further and further away from us and you just keep climbing deeper into that bottle. Robert I can't just keep standing by and watching. This family has lived with William's Ghost long enough!" Susan gave into the flood of tears that shook her small frame.

"**Why do you always think that Robby problems have something to do with William's death?" ** Robert shouted, as he threw the glass scattering it against the fireplace.

"How on earth can you sit there and say that it doesn't…" Susan gesticulated with her arms out, trying to express herself through her own scarred and now desperate tears. "You started drinking that night two years ago when they came to tell us he was dead. You have not been able to spend more the thirty-minutes with Robby without getting in a fight with him. The girls don't even ask where you are at bed time anymore. Robert, it was not your fault that William got in that bar fight. You did everything that you could to prevent it," insisted Susan reaching out toward Robert.

"**No, it is my fault. I was the one that was too controlling… If I had let him out more, let him have the freedom to make his own decisions… maybe, he would not have climbed out the window that night and he would still be here," **grounded a bitter Robert.

"Robert, is that why you have refused for the last year and a half to even verbally scold the boy; 'no" much less, dare to discipline him? You think that because you gave William a whipping that night, he decided to go out and get shot. Robert he was fifteen he had been caught stealing from the freight office..."

"I can't deal with this anymore tonight; I've got to get out of here," spat Robert leaving Susan in tears and alone once again.

As she heard the all too familiar slamming door, her mind was made up; they had to put a stop to this tonight. Drying her eyes, she climbed the stairs and stopped by twelve year old Emily's room, "Keep an eye on your sister and don't either of you leave the house. I'll be back in a bit; I'm going to your father's office," said Susan as she gave the young girl a hug.

As she left through the kitchen door, she asked Chen to stay with the children until she returned.

~oOo~

Later as Susan stood just outside Robert's outer office door, she suddenly overheard Robert as he shouted to someone inside.

"**I give up; I wash my hands of him. Maybe the law can do something with the boy; Lord knows I can't."**

"Mr .Chambers, unless you come and take responsibility for the boy, I'll have to take him to the workhouse in Redwood."

"Sheriff, you're not listening; I am through, he's a lost cause. Unless his Uncle Flint still wants to take charge of him, he's your problem. Good Night Sir."

Susan stepped into the shadows of the dark office, as the sheriff walked out with his head hung low. As soon as he passed, she stepped into the office and met Robert's eyes with a determination she did not know until then she possessed.

"**Robert Chambers I cannot believe what I just heard. He is our son; you can't really just mean to leave him there… You can't!"** screamed Susan too angry to even cry.

"I can, and I do! You said yourself he was tearing this family apart. And he is my son, not yours and there will be no more discussion," snapped a cynical Robert."

"I did not say he was tearing this family apart; I said we are falling apart, and I can't believe you would even dare to say he is not my son. They were just babies when we married. Why William was only two and Robby barely one. You can't really feel he is not my son, and if you do then the only lost cause I see; is our family staying together. So you will get over there and take responsibility for our son, or you will not only lose your son, but your wife and daughter's as well, because I will take the children and leave; you choose that bottle and a ghost, or Us; All of us!."

Susan stormed out not waiting for him to respond. Confused she returned home and the comfort of her girls. She had many similar nights before, hoping that Robert would put his grief and guilt aside and come to his senses. He was the only one that could deal with the sheriff at this point. As far as the law as concerned the father had all the rights and so controlled the situation.

Susan decided to go with the girls in the morning to spend some time with Mary, maybe having some time and someone to talk to would help. After packing for herself and the girls, she cried herself to sleep. It had been near dawn when she came home alone crying. Chen had cared for the girls and kept them quiet, allowing Susan to rest. So it was around ten in the morning when Susan finally awoke and told the girls they were all going out to the ranch for a few days.

Susan was not surprised to learn that Robert had not been home at all.

_**End Flashback…**_

~oOo~

Mary had of course been overjoyed to see her sister-in-law and the children, but she could tell from the tired and worried look in Susan eyes and the weariness that filled her, there was much more to the visit. She decided to wait and let Susan talk in her own time. So, as she put Samantha down for a nap after lunch, and after, a very intuitive Charlie Wooster offered to take the girls out to his kitchen to bake cookies, it was no surprise that Susan asked if they could talk.

"Of course let's go in the office where it will be private," offered Mary, kindly.

Mary listened while Susan retold of the bitter pain and the harsh words that had been said by Robert and the ultimatum that she felt forced to deliver. However, she had meant it; she would not stay unless things changed.

Mary hugged and prayed as she let Susan spill all that had been locked inside. Then when she seemed to sit depleted and confused, Mary told her of what had happened with Flint and Robby at the Jail. Then Mary assured Susan that she and the girls could stay with them while they tried to work things out. She hoped that maybe when Flint got back he could talk some sense to Robert. Susan took comfort in that at least for now Robby was safe and had left with Flint.

Things settled for the time being, Mary and Susan went in search of the girls; Uncle Charlie was probably ready for his nap by now. Sure enough, it was a happy group that ran toward the back door, cookies in hand, when Mary and Susan appeared. Smiling, they watched Charlie make a beeline for the hammock..

Around five there was a knock at the door. There hat in hand stood Robert, looking tired and shaken, "May I please speak to Susan for just a bit please; Chen said she would be here?"

"Susan stepped to the door, unless you've..."

Robert held up one of his hands. "Please, Susan, I came to beg your forgiveness. It would be good if you stayed stay right here, while I get someone to take me to find Flint and_** Our**_ son and bring him home. Everything you said was right; please give me this one last chance," beseeched Robert with tears running down his face.

"Charlie can take you; he knows exactly where they were going," offered Mary.

Susan's heart melted, she knew how hard the last two years had been for Robert; all of them. "We'll be right here when you get back, Robert, just go get our son."

~oOo~

_**Meanwhile up at the camp out…**_

They had been riding for hours with everyone just blindly following the horse in front of him. Flint was the end of the line and Robby rode in front of him. Flint had been eyeing him every inch of the way. The boy seemed just a little too interested in what was on either side of the trail. Flint was suspicious that boy was all of a sudden far too happy to be going along on their camping trip, without even one complaint. "Yep oh Charger, my money says we are about to have a runaway on our hands and soon," said Flint, scrubbing at his horse's ears.

Flint rode up next to the boy. "Robby, how you holding up; It's a long ride for someone not accustom to being in the saddle so long?" smiled Flint watching and listening for signs of the boys plan.

"I am a bit tired. Will we be resting soon? I might like to see if I could get us some game, but I don't have my gun, do you think I might could borrow Matthew's or yours to hunt a little," asked Robby in the most polite tone as he could conjure.

"We will be resting soon, and we will see about the gun when the time comes. What do you think about maybe taking a swim in this hot August heat?" asked Flint.

"Well, Uncle Flint, I don't know how to swim, but I can just catch me a nap under a shady tree while the rest of you do," answered Robby with just a little too much eagerness.

"Robby let's gallop on up to the front of the line and see if we can find a good spot for that rest stop. I heard the creek up ahead," suggested Flint.

Grinning they were off. As they reached Bill in the lead, Flint pulled up and he and Bill waited for all the boys to catch up. "We've been riding hard and long. We have about three more hours before we reach the campsite by the lake. But, I for one am hot and tired and I bet the horses would like a rest too."

"How bout we water the horses and have a swim in that creek I hear up ahead," chuckled Bill.

"We really like that idea," echoed all the boys.

Flint let all the boys start out for the creek up ahead hanging back to talk with Bill.

Bill looked to Flint, and grinned, "He's planning to run huh?"

"That's about the size of it, so if you got your eyes on the boys, I'll keep mine on our little bunko artist; I don't want his antic to spoil everyone trip," laughed Flint.

"You got it, Flint old Friend, he's all yours till you holler; Uncle," laughed Bill as he rode to catch up to the boys.

Flint hung back just a bit and sure enough just as Bill and the others hit the edge of the water, Robby reached up and grabbed Matt's rifle and was off at a gallop back the way they had come. Flint was one step ahead of him, though and as Robby bolted past, the chase was on. As Flint was a much more experienced rider he overtook the boy with ease.

"Whoa, boy, whoa! Now Robby, just how far did you think you would get? Listen and listen good; I'm going to give you back the reins and I want you to walk your horse right over there to that clop of trees and step down. I warn you, if you try to run again your hide won't be fit to sit in that saddle, now move."

When they reach the spot Flint had indicated they both stepped down.

"Robby, I don't want this to be a miserable trip for you, but I don't intend for you to ruin it for the others either. So, I'm going to spell it out once and for all so you and I understand real well just how this week is going to go." Flint reached down and picked up a stick and squatting he began scratching in the dirt as he spoke.

"Rule number one; you will stay with the group, no leaving camp without Bill or I.

Rule number two; stay on the trail unless Bill or I say otherwise.

Rule number three; do as you're told when you're told, and no foul language of any kind.

And lastly; no more running or taking things without asking. This is your only warning. Next time you break the rules, you will receive my full attention swiftly, and I will not be talking, got it!

"Ya right! You make all the rules and all I gotta do is be a good little trooper; that's just grand! I'll be having a hell of a time," snarled Robby, only find himself grabbed by the arm and quickly spun to the side as two swift smacks of Flint's stick made firm contact with his worn britches.

Flint glared at the boy. "Now, if I have made myself perfectly clear, let's get saddled up and ride and catch up with the others," said Flint snapping the stick in two.

"Okay, sorry I didn't mean to make you mad, _Uncle Flint_," smarted Robby as he vaulted into the saddle.

"One more word, and I step down and show you what I mean when I say my full attention. It's up to you. We can enjoy this trip, or you can spend the whole time up and over and across my knee, if you insist on acting like a five year old brat!"

_Maybe I should give it a rest_, Robby thought, after all those two smacks had rekindled the flame that was started in his jeans last night.

Bill smiled as he watched Robby slip out of his jeans and shirt and step lightly into the water with Flint at his side.

"The cool water should be refreshing for what ales ya boy, and it's a good way to beat the heat too," teased Bill grinning toward Flint.

Rested and refreshed, everyone stretched out on the bank to have some of the fried chicken and biscuits that Mary had packed. As they were each getting to their horses to move out, Flint came up behind Mark standing next to Robby.

"Big bad boy got spanked, didn't ya," chanted Mark under his breath.

Flint reached out and grasp Mark's arm and landed three swats, "Ya still think it funny, son," asked Flint, giving Mark that famous don't push it look.

"No sir, sorry Robby," yelped Mark as he stepped into the stirrup and up onto Chief.

"Let's ride men; we gotta make tracks if we want to be at the lake before dark, so we can catch our dinner," barked Bill, good naturally.

Robby stood stunned for a minute, Uncle Flint had stood up for him; that was something he had not seen coming or expected.


	9. Fishing

Trail's End Ranch

Chapter 9:Fishing...

Spirits were high when they finally reached the lake and everyone but Robby eagerly helped to get their camp set up.

"Hey Robby, why don't you come help me set up the pick-it line?" suggested Matt as he started toward the trees near the water's edge.

"Fat chance kid, I got better things to do," snapped Robby hatefully.

"I'll help," volunteered Mark running eagerly to join his brother.

"Robby, why don't you help Barney gather some wood for the fire, then we can all go fishing?" smiled Luke.

"I didn't want to come, I ain't going to work, I ain't fetching and toting for nobody, now move squirt," he hissed shoving Luke to the side.

Bill could see the fire fly from Flint's eyes, so he shot Barney a nod as he picked Luke up and set him on his feet, "Little buddy, why don't you and Barney go on down and catch us a mess of fish for supper."

Barney caught the message and answered cheerfully, "Sure; Luke let's grab Matt and Mark a pole too, so they won't have to walk all the way back up here."

Flint waited until Barney and Luke disappeared."Boy, that was uncalled for and I don't take kindly to bullying of any kind, and since you can't seem to see the benefits to working together, then you can just gather the wood by yourself," ordered Flint, "and be quick about it," he added, fixing Robby with the look that would have frozen his boys in their tracks.

"Geezers So–rr–y, why can't everyone just leave me the hell along,' muttered Robby as he turned to walk away.

Flint shot a look at Bill and stormed to the far side of the camp site. Bill instantly knew that it was Flint's way of saying I have got to calm down, before I even come near the boy.

In long strides Bill grabbed the boy by his arm and spun him around lifting his feet off the ground, and then very firmly planted him on a stump that stood nearby. "Don't you even think of moving from that spot, or the paddling that Flint gave you last night will seem like nothing compared to what I'll give you," growled Bill inches from his face.

Flint came back and sat down next to Bill accepting the cup of coffee offered. "Bill thanks; I knew you would know just what to do."

"No problem; that was the easy part. Now how do you plan to get the boy to stop fightn' and biten' and talk instead?

Flint laughed, "I did say, I knew this was not going to be easy, didn't I?" Suddenly Flint had an idea. Grinning toward Bill he mumbled, "maybe, just maybe…" Then striding across the camp, he grabbed a fishing pole and quickly covered the ground between him and where Robby sat, wide eyed and waiting to see just what would happen next.

"Come with me kid, NOW!" thundered Flint, causing Robby to flinch as he jumped off the stump. Robby tightened both fist and opened his mouth to speak...

"_Not– a – word!"_ ground Flint through clinched teeth. "Now move," finished Flint giving the boy a shove toward the lake.

Bill stood watching their backs as they marched toward the lake. He was not at all sure who of the pair was more stubborn, but he fought not to laugh out loud. He grabbed a pole to join the gang preferring to be near should a war break out.

When they neared the water, Luke spotted his dad and started to call out when he noticed the look on Flint's face. He turned and whispered to Barney instead. "Look out, Robby's in for it now."

Glancing up, Barney motioned for Luke to follow him around to the other side of the lake giving the angry pair some room.

Seeing the bait pale sitting next to the rock where the boys had been sitting, Flint reached in and got a worm and then after threading it onto the hook, he pointed to the large flat rock hanging over the water's edge."Sit Robby"

Robby moved toward the rock, but instead of sitting, he stood defiantly staring back at Flint.

Leaning the pole against a tree Flint began advancing toward the boy, "_**Are you having a hard time hearing me, son, I said sit," **_boomed Flint in a voice so loud that everyone stopped fishing and looked up.

"Uncle Bill, has Robby gone nuts; if he keeps this up, he'll be asittin' sore for at least a month." asked Luke as tears threatened to spill hating to see anyone in trouble.

"Well, Luke, you know sometimes folks get to thinking they're too big to listen, and sometimes they forget to think before they open their mouth," replied Bill.

"Why didn't his Pa teach him better than to be so disrespectful? If I talked to anyone the way he does, I'd be blistered but good," declared Luke.

"Luke my boy, I think that Robby and his Pa are a hurting inside so bad, that they are both just kinda fighting with anybody and everyone. I think we'll just have to give your dad and Robby some room and time to see if they can work how to help Robby and his family," answered Bill, as he pulled in another fish and re-baited his line.

"Okay Uncle Bill, but I don't think that Dad or Robby are gonna have much fun on this trip. I think I'll try extra hard to be helpful and not cause any trouble. He might forget who's being a brat and whack the wrong kid," said Luke in all innocent sincerity.

"I sure your dad will appreciate any help you can give," chuckled Bill, "You got a bite, Little buddy don't let it get away."

Bill looked across the lake at the angry scowl of Robby as he flopped down on the rock ledge and judging by the kid's scrunched up face, instantly wished he had sat a little easier.

"F Fffaf um, there are you happy?" pouted Robby.

Grabbing the pole, Flint sat down next to the boy, breathing in and out for several minutes, before daring to speak."You remember those rules we talked about, well I do and I remember making you a promise. So here's how I see it, you can drop the attitude and start trying to get along, pronto, or if you would prefer I can march you over to that bush yonder and cut me a switch and have this discussion with your backside. So straighten up, the outcomes up to you."

As Flint watched the angry retort forming he reached down and pulled his knife from his pocket and began to rise.

Robby's eyes opened wide as he stared at the knife and bit his lip before dropping his head and closing his eyes. Noticing the boys' change of mind, Flint sat back down and pocketed his knife.

"That's better, now we are all going to be here for five or six more days, and we all want to relax and have fun. But, remember what I told you last night in that cell; that if you were going to act like a little brat, I'd have no problem treating you like one. So far you've given a good impression of a five year old. What I ought to do is put you over my knee and give you a right good spanking." Reaching out he turned Robby's face toward him. "I'm trying hard to be fair. I know that this is all kind of sudden and having your Pa back out on ya has caused you some pain. So, I'm willing to give you a little room for error. Why don't you start by taking this here pole and dropping the line in; fishn' is a real good way to calm yourself, so you can think clearly."

Robby looked at Flint, but would not take the pole. "Boy I can see your hurting, but ya wasting a lot of energy on the wrong battle. Why not take a chance and see if I can help." said Flint with sincerity.

"Why can't you just leave me be, like my Ma and Pa? I'm not your problem. Hell, if you'd just give me a gun and a horse, I'd be gone and out of your way." came the terse reply, yet with a somewhat shaky voice.

"Because son, you are not my problem; you are my family. You need someone, and like it or not that someone is me," Flint put his hand on Robby's arm, "Keeping what hurts all bottled up inside only eats away at who you are until one day you forget who you are. When that happens you do and say things that the real you would never do."

"Uncle Flint it's too late, you can't fix what I done, nobody can; not for me or Pa. It's plain just too late," answered Robby wholeheartedly dejected.

"Now Robby, let's just slow down and see if we can't work this out. Here take this pole and just answer a few questions or ask one or two of your own." Flint held the pole out and waited.

"I think you know that I can be as stubborn as you, unless ya want me to drag you up on my lap and hold you while we hold the pole together, like you were a three year old;, then do as I say and give talking and fishin' a chance. Here take the pole," smiled Flint, as he pushed the pole forward again.

"It won't work, you'll see," grumbled Robby softly, as he took the pole.

"We'll see," answered Flint, smiling just a bit.

"Robby has your Pa always drank?"

"No, he never drank before — till bout two years ago."

Flint noticed the quick change of words, but decide to press on not wanting the boy to stop talking.

"Did he always work all the time?"

"Nope, we use to picnic and fish and sometime just sneak off and swim. When we... I mean I was younger," answered Robby.

Flint thought he'd seen a spark; a faint spark, but a spark just the same. "How about your Ma, did she like to fish and picnic, too?"

"She's not my Ma; she married pa when I was just a baby."

"Oh I didn't know that. She sure acts like your Ma."

"Yeah, guess so, didn't really know my real ma. Oh I mean she's alright an all, but she's got the girls. I expect she'll be really glad when I'm gone."

Flint sat pondering for a minute.

"_**Hey,**_ I got a bite!" grinned Robby, pulling in a good pan size fish and passing it to Flint, before reaching for another worm.

Flint waited until the boy's line was back in the water. "Fine catch, I think I get me a pole, be right back..."

An hour later, as Flint stooped to finish frying the fresh catch, he let what he had learned about Robby roam through his mind. How could he get the boy to tell him more, he knew that the boy was hiding deep inside himself, hiding from some deep hurt. Mary and told him a little about her brother Robert and his family. He had not known, however, that Robert had been married before. He knew there had been another boy, and that he had died. However, the family never spoke of the circumstances, and Flint had never really pushed into their personal or private affairs. Perhaps this was part of this child's hurt; this families hurt, and perhaps it was time for some gentle prodding.

"Dad can you tell us more stories of when you were younger, they always make good camp stories," asked an excited Mark.

"I specks that could be a right good idea, maybe even a story or two from Bill too." _Yep _thought Flint, _a story just might do the trick._

"You boys gather up the dishes and get them washed up, then we can all go for another swim before hitting the sack. And, then we tell a story or two," suggested Flint.

Everyone started to put their dishes in the dish pan. Matt grabbed a bucket to fetch some water while Barney and Mark went to collect some extra wood. Robby quickly ran to help Flint check the horses.

Bill smiled; the boy was sure following Flint, how were the other boys going to like that? he wondered.

Robby then helped Flint get the fire going while everyone got their bedrolls placed where they wanted. Well almost; Robby was right close to Flint, right where Matt had wanted to be and Barney and Luke were right next to Bill where Mark wanted to be.

"Ok, let's see, Bill. I think the fellas wanted a story from when we were younger; me or you first?"

"Uncle Bill, first," herald Matt, "he was always getting into one scrape or another as a boy; him and his brother."

"Okay, how about the time I was pretending to be sheriff of Deadwood. I thought I was a big man and that I had been left in charge. I had a badge; that meant that everyone in town had to do just what I said right?" asked Bill.

Luke and Mark nodded, while the older boys, looked wearily before rolling their eyes. Bill winked at them before continuing. "I had just had my seventeenth birthday. My Pa and the sheriff and had to make a trip out to check on some reports of rustlers. I can hear my Pa now; _'boy you just set right there and wait and whatever you do don't go anywhere near the cell block, and don't leave this office, till we get back__, __it will only be about two hours_.' Well now they had no more'n got out of sight, when my imaginary job as sheriff started going to my head. I'd convinced myself that Sheriff George Kern had me staying at the jail to watch over the prisoner until the territorial Marshall could pick him up at around six.

First, I strapped on the hoister and six shooter that hung by the door, then I pinned me a badge on my chest. I strutted back and forth like a bantey roster. Suddenly, I heard my brother and some of the other boys in the street. I couldn't resist it and afore I knowed it, I flung open the door and strutted out across the porch, with my fingers tucked in the gun belt. Then I got me a dandy idea, wanting to make myself look big to my little brother Pete. I called him and his friends over and started bragging in the office, showing them the pile of wanted posters I was going through. They wanted ta see the prisoner I was supposed ta be minding. I unlocked the cell block door and went to strutting back and forth in front of the cell; telling them ta be real careful of the mighty tough outlaw we done had inside. Trouble was; I got just a bit too close and that prisoner, he snatched the gun off my hip and started shooting..." Bill dramatised the event, raising his hands and his voice. "First the window, then at the lamp, and then he ordered; '_open this here door son or I start shooting boys, I got at least four more bullets, now move."_

The boys sat wide eyed at the tall and dramatic tale.

"Next thing I knew, me and Pete and the other boys was all locked in that cell and my prisoner was gone. I was now in some kind of trouble; I sat on the bunk waiting for my doom. Pete nagged and whined, and well I went to spouting; as how if he didn't pipe down, I wallop him good and then he'd be sorry.

Then all the sudden there was the galdarnist ruckus out front and the door slung open and there stood my prisoners and my worst nightmare come true; Pa and the Sheriff were waving the gun and pushing the man toward the empty cell. As the door clanged shut I wasn't so sure I wanted out of that cell."

"I bet you were wishing you had minded your Pa," said Mark.

" I bet your Pa could wallop as hard as you, huh?" added Luke.

"Well, now Luke, I was seventeen and sure that I was too old to get a lickin', but I figured that he might just leave me in that cell. Especially, when he opened that door and shooed the others out and ordered them home. He give Pete one hard wallop as he passed him ta send him on his way. It was so hard, Pete practically landed out front of our house. Then without a word he clanged that door closed, and turned to wait for the Marshall. It was the longest ten minutes of my life."

"Then what happened Bill," asked Barney.

"Well boys let's just say that my Pa and I didn't agree on my being too old. When the Marshall left, he opened the bars. After reminding me just how disappointed he was, he ordered me to turn around and bend over, then he proceeded to set my tail on fire with his folded belt and a hefty swing. Pete and his friends called me 'Deputy Wounded Pride' for weeks."

Robby suddenly jumped up and shouted, _**"I did worse; I got my brother killed," **_before running off toward the lake.

Flint sprang to his feet and took out after the boy...


	10. two sides to one Story

Trails End Ranch

Chapter 10: Two Sides To One Story.

Wooster and Robert had been riding for a while, but they hadn't spoken more than just the where, when and what too banter.

Now, as old Charlie rode beside this man, he thought to himself, _Old Charlie Wooster might not be the smartest man around, but I'm good at watching and noticing._ He had been watching this fella and came to the conclusion that he was fighting something; _somethin' that was near killin' him on the inside._ Ole Charlie pondered on the pieces of Robert's story that he knew…

Flint's experience with the angry boy, and their needing to try and help him was the first thing that came to mind. Then just as things were a getting restful back at the ranch, in come Susan and those pretty little dolls_. Anyone half lookin' could see that they was upset and their ma; she 'd been cryin'…And now this here fella_… Well, Charlie sure hoped taking the man to Flint and his boy would help to sort out things for everyone.

"Mr. Wooster, if you don't mind could we find a place to camp, it's getting black dark, and to be honest, I haven't been in the saddle this long since I was a kid, "questioned Robert, his voice quivering and raspy.

"I'm bout tired of this saddle myself. I spend more of my time riding a wagon seat. There's a spot just up ahead where there's a crik. We can water the horses and make a pot of coffee for ourselves," smiled a weary Charlie, glad for the rest himself.

Quick as a wink, Charlie had his bedroll out and a small fire burning with a pot of coffee brewing; all good campsites had to have coffee on to boil. Robert had stretched out leaning against a fallen log.

Passing Robert a steaming cup Charlie sat down on the log. "Say Chamber's, you look to me to be a man that needs a friend," stated Wooster.

"Yes well, I think it's a bit late for me, Mr. Wooster," answered a downtrodden Robert.

"First off, my friends call me Charlie or Wooster, and an old friend. Major Adams used to say; it ain't never too late, lessin' yer pushin' up daisies,'" chuckled Charlie.

"Charlie, I don't think that there's anything short of a miracle that anyone can do for me, or what's left of my family. I suppose you heard Susan telling me that she is leaving me and taking the girls. I know that to anyone who's been looking the last two years, I've done a really good job of making it look as if I couldn't care less if I had a family or not. But, Charlie nothing could be farther from the truth," sighed Robert, his voice cracking. He tried to suppress the shudder that went through his body from both the emotional cliff he'd been dangling from and the lack of the brandy that his body cried out for.

"Well, Robert, my friends they tell me, I'm pretty good at listening, how bout givin' it a try?" gently coaxed Wooster. Wooster refilled the coffee cups, as an eerie quiet fell over the camp. Charlie sat watching the man's face.

As the crickets began to chirp, Robert took a long drink and looking at Charlie he began…

"About two years back, I had what I thought was a happy family. I had a beautiful and loving wife; I had two fine sons and two darling daughters. My law practice was just taking off. I tried to raise my children to be decent self respecting law-abiding citizens, thought I was doing a pretty good job too, until one night… March 4th, 1868; a night I will never forget…

William my oldest son was just fifteen at the time. Like most boys his age, he could find more than his fair share of trouble, though kid stuff mostly. He was in and out of one scrap or another all week and I was at my wit's end. Robby had gotten in trouble earlier that day and ended up confined to his room. I had to then send William up to the room just before supper, for being rude and disrespectful. Then he convinced his little brother to lie to me and cover for him while he snuck out. When I came up to check on them he told me that William had gone to the outhouse. It would have worked, except that Sheriff Johnson came dragging William home by the scruff of his neck. The Sheriff said he caught him trying to steal fifty dollars from the freight office, but seeing as he was caught in the act, no charges were filed and William was released to me.

Charlie; I just couldn't abide lying and stealing. When the sheriff left, I marched both of them out to the woodshed; first Robby and then William. I made them drop their britches and I took that strap and gave them both a royal tanning, before sending them back to bed. I didn't ask William what he was doing, or give him a chance to explain anything. I didn't even give either boy the chance to apologize; I just whaled the tar out of them. I can still see William's eyes; how he looked so hurt. But, that night I was so mad, so concerned for how this would make me look in town, that I didn't even go up to be sure they understood why they had been punished; something I had always done." sighed Robert stopping as he fought back tears.

"Robert, it ain't nothing unusual to give a boy a tanning when he's caught lying and stealing. Why shucks, I can remember a dance or two in the woodshed myself for such," admitted Charlie.

"That night after the whippings, William climbed out the window. And just before midnight Sheriff Johnson came riding out to tell me that my son had been shot and killed in a fight at the Wild Boar," sighed Robert giving in to the shutters and pain that racked his body.

Wooster sat quietly for a time until Robert seemed to be in some control again, "Robert as terrible as all that were, you havta know that your family still needs ya; that you can't keep hiding in that bottle, or you will watch your other son buried too," counselled Charlie.

"But, Charlie, you don't understand. William had been begging for weeks for me to let him take a job to earn some money. I kept insisting that he was too young and how I wanted him to concentrate on his studies, how I'd give him all the money he needed. He kept complaining that I was treating him like a baby…Then I go off and give him a lickin for being obstinate and disrespectful. I spanked him in front of his little brother and bare too boot. I can just imagine how embarrassed or maybe humiliated he must have been. Then when I never showed up to talk him, he just figured that I was so ashamed of him. I am sure he felt that he had no choice but to leave," Robert stopped and rubbed his tired face before reaching for the coffee pot.

"Charlie the last thing that I said to my son was that I had never been so ashamed and disappointed in all my life. I should never have said that… it wasn't him I was ashamed of; just his actions, but I didn't let him know that. I didn't let him know that he was forgiven, or would be when I calmed down some, or figured out what to do about it all. It's my fault my boy ended up dead that night Charlie; my fault entirely. That's why I climbed in that bottle, as Susan says, but Charlie the world thinks I was hiding in that bottle. Susan, she had it part right, but try as I might there was no hiding from the look of hurt in William's eyes that night and then hours later, when his body was brought home, the pain that I saw in the eyes of his beautiful mother and little brother…" Robert shook his head. "I betrayed them too," breathed Robert dropping his face in his hands and giving in to tears long overdue.

Wisely, Ole Charlie knew it was time to give talkin' a rest and let time start to heal. There would be more time to talk in the morning.

_******Meanwhile half a day's ride down by the lake*******_

Robby ran wildly into the night blinded by tears of guilt shame and pain. Flint chased him in a full run into the dark trying not to lose sight of the boy. It would be near impossible to track the boy in the dark, and as upset as he was, he hated the thought of Robby spending the night out alone, though it was probably not the first night he had been that alone.

Robby stood heaving for breath. His heart pounded, feeling as if someone were standing on his chest. He had fought this same feeling since that terrible night, and now he had made the mistake he'd promised himself that he would not to make again; _he had let his defences down and let someone know of his evil. _ Where to run, where to run? He silently asked himself. He'd caused enough pain and had to get away. Suddenly, he heard someone close. Like a frightened animal he ran around the lake trying to find a place to hide.

Flint had almost reached the boy, but now had to resume the chase. Robby looked over his shoulder and realized that his pursuer was gaining ground. As he spun around and started to run again, he slipped in the soft mud at the water's edge. Flint lunged forward and grabbed the boy.

"Leave me be, let me go! I can't stand it anymore, let me go!" screamed Robby, kicking and flopping about like a fish out of water.

Fearing that the boy would pull free and run again, Flint grabbed the kicking and swinging boy around the waist and threw him over his shoulder.

"Put me down," retorted Robby as he pounded hard on Flints back with his fist. "Put. Me. Down, dammit! Put me down!" continued the angry young boy.

Smack, smack, "Robby that's enough kicking and punching me; now stop!" ordered Flint, almost out of breath, before sitting down and pulling the boy down from his shoulder and planting him gently on his lap. Then wrapping his arms firmly around the boy he began to speak, loudly at first then softer and softer, as the boy began to calm. "Let it out son, let it all out. There's no shame in tears, and there is no healing until you release them. I'm not going to go away. I'm not going to leave you alone. I'm going to be right here, holding you on my lap until you feel like taking; even if that takes all night. You're safe now; no one is trying to hurt you. We are all only trying to help. You've opened the door, now go ahead and let me in. I'm right here waiting..." spoke Flint not sure if he was being heard.

Flint sat wordlessly as the boy's whole being shook. The cries that racked the child caused Flint deep anguish. A boy so young, how could he have endured such pain, and would he every trust Flint or anyone to escape the bondage of that pain? When at last the heart wrenching sobs gave way to tears and hiccupped breaths, Flint dared to loosen his grip and stroked the boy's hair.

"Robby boy, you think you can sit up now and let's talk about what you said, about your thinking you caused your brother's death?"

"I do…nt just…hiccup- thi…nk—hiccup- I kn…ow it's the… truth. It's why my Pa… can't stand me, and I can't bare to… look into his face knowing it's all… my fault." answered Robby finally catching his breath.

"Sit up here and start from the beginning. I think I need to hear the whole story and I think you need to tell it as well," reasoned Flint, using his hand to force the boy to look at him.

Using his shirt sleeve to wipe away the tears that still poured from his eyes, Robby nodded his head and slipped off Flints lap to sit next to him on the fallen tree trunk. He cleared his throat before beginning to tell his story…

"I was not quiet thirteen and I had started running around with some older boys. I thought it was exciting and tough. They were always up to some great sort of adventure. We'd ditch school, or sometimes ran around snatching pies off the window seal where Mrs. Potter placed them to cool. We'd sneak off to smoke out behind the school, or just dare one another to do goofy things just to see if we could get by without being caught or hurt. Well, William had seen me trying to snatch an apple pie from Mrs. Potter's window. And he went and told pa. Pa marched me over to Mrs. Potter's and made me apologize for taking a pie I actually never took, and if that weren't enough, Pa embarrassed me more by turning me over his knee right there on her front porch. So I was mad at William for tellin' on me and I was not thinking too straight when Pa let me up and told me to high tail it home. I was grumbling and feeling sorry for myself, when I ran into one of the older boys. He was smirkin' and smiling.

'_Hi there baby face, I was just over by Mrs. Potter's. That was one heck of a wallopin' you just got. Just wait till I tell the other's; what a hoot,'_ he says.

"I was mortified; I didn't want to be teased. I pleaded with Frank not to tell, I would do anything, just anything, if he'd not tell the others. Well, Uncle Flint, Frank's Pa ran the freight office and so Frank came up with this plan. If I'd sneak in and get the money from the draw, then he'd button his lip on what he had seen. I hid in the ally out back and waited until I seen his Pa leave, then I climbed through that window, that Frank had left unlocked. Finding the cash box, I snatched the money and jammed it in my pocket. I was real nervous, as I climbed back out the window and ran to the place where I was to meet Frank, but as soon as I rounded the corner onto Main Street a big hand swooped down from nowhere. I can hear him now…

'_What part of high tail it home didn't you hear? _bellowed Pa'before delivering a few more hard swats and escorting me to the front door of our house with orders to stay in my room.

"I was lying on my bed counting the money; it was fifty dollars, wondering if Frank would keep his word and not tell, at least until I could figure out a way to get him the money. Then William comes busting through the door. I jumped near clean out of my skin and money went flying. He stares wide eyed before beginning to spout orders, _where and why and how had I gotten that much money?_

I started begging for him to pipe down. I argued that it weren't none of his business. He got all high and mighty and gave me that know it all look of his and said that he guessed then, I would rather explain it to Pa! I knew that any explaining to Pa would end with me in the woodshed, especially after our earlier battle. I began to plead and beg; I even cried and told him of my embarrassment at being spanked in front of Mrs. Potter and how it was all sorta his fault for telling on me in the first place. Well, I guess he felt sorry for me or something, cause he snatched up the money and said he was taking it back and that would be the end of it, slamming the door, only to reappear just a few minutes later saying something about Pa not letting him go out; Pa said he'd had enough mischief from this house for one day. He said Pa had gotten angry at him for talking back and sent him up to bed without supper to join me.

So, in no time at all, we had devised a plan. William snuck downstairs and out the back door, while everyone was in the dining room. I said he was in the outhouse when Pa came in. Later as I watched out the window, Sheriff Johnson was hauling William up the front walk. Then the next thing I knew, Pa was a bellowing for me to get downstairs and we was all headed for the woodshed.

First, he yelled a lot about being deceitful and devious and just plain lying then he ordered me to drop my britches and he gave me three licks with the razor strap. Then as I stood fixing my britches, he ordered William to turn around and drop his britches, I remember William looking about to cry, as he softly asked…

'_Pa, please send Robby inside first…'_

But, Pa just roared; do_ as I say boy and do it now_!

"I squelched my eyes tight as I stood listening to the strap crack across William's bare skin. I counted twelve licks; twelve agonizing licks that by right should have been mine, before Pa stopped and hung the strap back on the nail. After giving William time to fix his bitches, he ordered us back up to bed.

As we lay face down on our beds, William looked at me with tear filled eyes and asked who had put me up to the robbery saying that since he had taken the punishment, I owed him an explanation. I told him all about Frank. He got a determined look in his eye. Jumping up arranging his pillows to look as if he were in bed under the covers, he told me to get in bed not to make a sound; he'd be back soon. He had a score to settle.

Then the next morning Pa told me that William was… Dead! Can't you see, Uncle Flint, that's why I know that my father hates me… And he should hate…me, I hate me… I killed his favorite son. I killed him as surely as if I had pulled the trigger myself." Exhausted Robby fell into Flint's outstretched arms and sobbed uncontrollably.

Flint held the boy tight, as tears brimmed in his own eyes. Soon Flint became aware that the young boy had cried himself to sleep. Carrying him back to camp he found that only Bill was still awake as he lay the boy down next to his bed roll. And receiving a nod from Bill, Flint lay down and was soon sleeping as well, resting his arm on the boy's back, glad now that Robby had upset Matt by choosing that spot; he needed to be close to the lad…A lad almost broken.

.


	11. losing control

The trails end Ranch

Chapter 11: Losing Control.

Dawn was breaking; Flint and Bill stirred not wanting to wake the sleeping camp. They moved off a ways so they could talk. After telling Bill what Robby had said the two men sat; lost in their own thoughts for a time.

"That sure sheds some light on how his father could just give up on the boy the way he did, I can only imagine the pain and guilt. And the boy, believing that he was responsible for his brother's death; no wonder he's fightn' the world," said Bill brushing his hair back with his hand before replacing his hat.

"Bill, I wish I had known, I would have tried harder to help the man," responded Flint.

"Flint, we're only a day's ride. What's say I go get the boy's Pa. He needs to hear the boy?" offered Bill.

"He might not come, but it's worth a try, if only for the boy's sake," agreed Flint.

"I'll get going then, you think you will be okay until I get back?" laughed Bill.

"I'll manage, besides what's the worst they can do?" grinned Flint.

"Let's get some coffee before you go."

"Sure, I'll go saddle Trouper while you get the coffee on friend," said Bill hurrying off.

In short order there was not only fresh coffee, but steaming flapjacks as well. Bill and Flint enjoyed the hearty breakfast before Bill stepped up on Trouper and shouted over his shoulder. "I'll be back by dark."

Flint busied himself getting fresh water and extra wood. He thought he might need the extra free time later with five boys to supervise and entertain.

Matt was the first to wake, "Morning, Dad."

"Morning, son, how about some hot coffee?" offered Flint.

"Robby, okay?" asked Matt accepting the cup.

"We'll have to wait and see. I may need your help with the others. Bill went to get his father," answered Flint looking at Matt, hoping he understood.

"Sure, I'll do my best to help," replied Matt. "Did he really…ya know… do what he said?" he asked.

"No Matthew, he did not cause his brother's death, but because of his actions and the actions of their father, he really believes he did. And what's more I suspect that his father is also blaming himself. Robby's brother, William's, actions were as much a cause as anyone. Might have been he couldn't foresee the consequences, but he made some very unwise choices himself. Trouble is we have to find a way to make them see that; the who's to blame, is not going to help. They have to accept that it was a terrible accident and learn to move on. Remember your mom telling you that some things are beyond our control and we have to accept that and trust the Lord and move on; not to move on to forget, but to go forward and forgive; to grow. By the way, Matthew, thanks for being so understanding about my having to give Robby so much time right now," finished Flint patting his son on the shoulder.

"Yea, well, ahh," blushed Matt, "I did sort of did get a little m-a-d last night."

"Oh?" asked Flint raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, Dad, Uncle Bill set me straight; said I was being selfish and inconsiderate and that there would be other camping trips. He was right; I am much too old to be having a temper tantrum, because I'm not the center of attention. Then when he pointed his finger at each of us and asked, '_put yourself in Robby's place, how would you feel if something happened to one of your brothers, think of how you felt when you lost your Pa', _ I was so ashamed that I almost admitted that I probably deserved the spanking that I said Robby needed. After all that's what little boys get when they throw their fits right?" grinned Matt a little embarrassed.

Reaching around behind Matt, Flint landed one swat to his seat with the spatula he held. "You may just make it to full grown yet? Just remember I said, yet, young man," laughed Flint hugging Matt.

"Yes sir," grinned Matt, rubbing the swatted area as he laughed. "What we gonna do today anyway?" questioned Matt.

"Well seeing as Robby and I are both covered in mud, I thought after breakfast we would go for a swim and wash what we are wearing. Then later maybe we can have a little tracking lesson for fun," suggested Flint.

"Now if you will man this griddle, I'll see if I can get those sleepy headed boys moving," said Flint passing the spatula.

An hour later, Flint was a little discouraged; Mark and Luke both woke up grouchy. Barney was upset that Bill had left him behind. And Robby was sullen and not talking to anyone. Flint looked heavenward, after all he could use all the help he could get, and breathed a prayer for strength and patience. As Matt stood over the fire flipping flapjacks, Mark stood whining that he should be the cook.

"Mark you can cook later. Robby how about you pour me some more coffee?" recommended Flint.

"I'll get it," yelled Luke, reaching bare handed for the coffee pot.

Panicking Flint reached out and swatted Luke's hand away, shouting, "No, Luke, you know you are not to handle hot pots!"

Bursting into tears, Luke ran for the lake. Robby rolled with laughter.

"Don't laugh at my brother you big dummy," shouted Mark flinging his plate toward the dish pan before chasing after Luke.

"Egads, what next?" groaned Flint, throwing his hands in the air. "Don't dare answer that," thundered Flint, as he turned to the three older boys. "You three stay put and finish up here, while I go see if I can smooth things over with those two.

Flint was beginning to question his sanity; _why hadn't he left them sleeping._ As he strode toward the lake he hoped that this was the worst of his day and not just the calm before the storm. Seeing the boys, he quickened his step, only to be rewarded by promptly landing with a loud, 'ker-splat' flat on his back in the mud. Forgetting that they were mad both young boys ran laughing over to Flint's side.

"Dad, I thought we had to finish cleaning up breakfast before we could go for a swim?" asked Luke smiling.

Rolling his eyes, Flint reached up and grabbed both boys' legs and pulled them down into the mud and rolling to his knees he scooped up two hands full of mud splattering it in their faces, the mud fight was on. In no time they were all three walking mud monsters.

"Okay boys, okay, we better get washed off before the others think I've drowned you."

"Sure, dad I'll race you," challenged Luke, before sloshing off at a snail's pace towards the lake for a quick rinse before heading back to their camp site.

_******Meanwhile back at the campsite******_

Matt, barney and Robby had finished the last of their breakfast, and had started talking about the day's activities ahead.

"Hey, Matt, Barney, I got a good idea; let's go for a hike and see if Uncle Flint can track us," eagerly suggested Robby.

"I don't know, Dad said stay put, and we're not suppose to leave camp without one of the adults; it's one of the rules remember?" prompted Matt.

"Oh, Matt we won't go far and he did say we were going to go tracking, we're just getting a head start, and it'll be our first bit of real fun." coaxed Barney.

"I think we better wait for Dad. You don't know how mad he can get if we deliberately disobey him," groaned Matt.

"Come on, Barney, let's leave the chicken here, let's go," goaded Robby.

"Oh alright, but let's leave a note so he knows where to start," conceded Matt, hoping he would not regret giving in.

Half an hour later, Flint and the little boys came walking back, dripping and oozing mud, but in good spirits. Flint glanced around, a little puzzled at the absence of the older boys, he shouted for them, but got no answer. Groaning under his breath he grabbed some dry clothes and disappeared into the bushes to change, telling Mark and Luke to do the same.

As he was spreading the wet closes out to dry, Mark found the note…

'_We decided to go for a hike, figuring you and the little fella's could track us, we promise to stay on the trail and stay together, happy hunting, Robby, Matt and Barney.' Mark read._

"Happy hunting, indeed! Wait till I get my hands on them, they heard me say ta stay put!" fumed Flint. "Boys listen up; stay together and stay on the trail, and stay with me. Now each of you get yourselves a canteen and let's see if we can't find those rascals," ordered Flint.

Further along the track, Matt stopped once more to mark their trail.

Robby complained, "You're making it too easy. Let's go Barney, I bet he can't follow us if we head that way."

Both boys took off, leaving Matt behind. Matthew waited only a short time before making a marker that pointed to their second mistake; leaving the trail. He left another a marker as to which way the went when they left the trail. As the rules ran through his mind, Matt shouted, "Hey, wait for me!" then quickly gave chase.

Not too far from camp, Flint smiled as he stopped. "Mark, can you find where Matt marked the trail?"

Mark looked around and thought hard to remember all the ways to mark a trail. Smiling as he found the fresh scar marks on the tree. "There it is dad, two fresh lashes, look Luke if you look close you can see three sets of prints" instructed Mark pleased with his knowledge.

"And those boots over there they belong to Matt," said a very confident Luke.

"Just how can you be so sure of that, Luke?" questioned Flint, with a curious look.

"Cause, Dad look; you can see that crazy cross where he burned his boot when he stepped on the branding iron," replied Luke as he pointed to the print.

"Good eye, way to pay attention," praised Flint beaming with pride.

The boys walked ahead of Flint following the foot prints. "Look dad they all stop right here, but then which way did they go?" asked Mark.

"You're right," They all stopped, and look around, "What other signs do you see?" questioned Flint.

"They broke THE rule," gasped Luke.

"What rule would that be?" asked a curious Flint at Luke's exasperated response.

Mark and Luke stood shoulder to shoulder, "**Stay. On. The. Trail!" they recited, **rolling their eyes.

"Right!" laughed Flint, "What else do you see?"

Scrunching his face in a most painful looking way, Mark studied the area. "Well, Dad, look over there the grass is mashed down in and pointing away from us. That means they went this way right?" surmised Mark.

"And look, Mark's right, here is one of the rock markers you taught us how to make, it points the same way Mark said they went," cheered Luke.

"If I'm not careful you two will out scout me," boasted Flint, causing both boys to near bust with pride.

As they stopped for a brief rest Luke leaned over to Mark, "No matter who the tracker, is I don't wanta be in their britches," muttered Luke.

"You mean their shoes, don't you Luke?" corrected Mark.

"Ah u'uh, Dad ain't gonna dust their shoes, he promised he'd tan our hides if we broke the rules ever again."

Flint laughed at the analogy glad that someone remembered he meant what he said.

_****** Further ahead on the trail… strike that, Off The Trail******_

Barney chased Robby deeper into the thicket, "Wait up I'm coming give me a minute," gasp Matt as he ran.

Flopping down against a tree, they laughed as they waited for Matt to catch up. As soon as he reached the tree he used his knife to make two hash marks on the tree. Knowing he should have made one before now, he so hoped his dad and brothers were still on the trail. "Robby, we need to double back and get on the trail, Dad's always saying; '_stay on the trail" _lectured Matt getting more concerned the farther away they got.

"Come on Matt, we're just going to the top of that hill yonder. I bet we can even see them following us from there," coaxed Barney. "And besides, staying on the trail is way too boring. I walked all the way from Oregon to California, so I know what I'm doing," he bragged.

Robby rolled his eyes and gave his cousin a come on chicken look before sprinting toward the hill.

"Come on Matt, it'll be fun to watch them tracking us, then we'll cut back to the trail and head back to camp, I want to be back at camp when bill gets back anyway. It won't take long," assured Barney.

"Okay, okay, but I bet we get in trouble for this. I just hope not too much," whispered Matt.

"I'll race you," said Barney.

Both boys ploughed through the leaves and undergrowth each planning to win. Suddenly, the air was pierced with a echoing scream. Barney and Matt froze, looked at each other and ran to where they had just seen Robby. They swung their heads left and right, but found no sign of Robby. Trying not to panic, Matt and Barney began to shout for Robby. When they got no answer, they searched again for signs, but found none.

"Barney, he can't have just vanished; there has to be some signs," panicked Matt.

"We can't find any signs in this underbrush and the trees are so thick you can hardly see the sky." responded Barney.

Laughter filled the air, Robby jumped out of the trees, "That was sooo….You should have seen your faces…" laughed Robby.

Barney cut off the boys laughter with a deep growl. Anger overtook as he sailed into Robby with both fist flying.

"Stop, that's enough, CUT IT OUT, Barney, Robby STOP!" yelled Matt.

Neither boy was listening, as Barney landed a left to Robby's jaw and he stumbled backward. Matt threw himself on top of Barney pinning him to the ground, for lack of another idea. Robby jumped up and ran soon disappeared again.

"If you're through swinging, I'll let you up Barney," said Matt.

"I'm done," breathlessly spoke Barney. Realizing that his anger was gone and his face hurt. He sat up and moved his fingers to feel his eye, "Now what?"asked Barney?

"Now, you want my opinion, when's it too late," groaned Matt.

_****** Bill riding back towards the trails End Ranch.******_

Bill knew that when the sun got higher, he would have to slow the horse, but he was eager to get Chambers and return. He pushed Trouper now and when rounding the bend, he all of a sudden pulled up short, and then shook his head. _Were his eyes playing tricks?_

"Wooster; Charlie Wooster is that you?' shouted a confused Bill.

Shrieking as he jumped back, the coffee pot he was filling went flying into the air. "Hawks are you trying to scare the life out of a body," he grumbled surprised.

"Is something wrong at home, old friend?' asked Bill, suddenly worried.

"No, no in fact just the opposite. I came to help make things right, I hope. I brung Robby's Pa up; he wants to try and get the boy to come home." answered a relieved Charlie.

"Charlie, it just so happens that I was on my way back to town to get Chamber's myself. Last night Robby gave us just a little glimpse of what's been eatin' him. Flint and I think that the two of them need to talk. Robby blames himself for his brother's death," said Bill.

"Bill last night, Robert told me the story, except in his version he reckons he's the one to blame," replied Charlie.

"That's sorta how Flint and I figured it. That's why we decided we need to get the two of them together," countered Bill.

TBC chapter 12


	12. rules ar made to be brokeright?

1Trails End Ranch.

Chapter 12 : Rules are Made to be Broken... _Right?_

"Hawks, did I hear you say Robby blames himself?"asked Robert, having come to see what was keeping Charlie with the coffee. "I have to get to the boy he..." Robert suddenly turned ghostly pale, "What have I done, how could I have been so selfish, I never stopped to consider that the boy might blame himself..." Robert dropped to his knees crying out in deep anguish.

It was at that same moment, that Robby came running blindly through the trees, as the mournful cry pierced the air. Robby froze in his tracks staring at the crumbled figure of a man in the distance. He stood there for a moment, knowing without really seeing that it was his father. Panicking, and not at all sure why his father would even be in the woods, he gave in to his first impulse; he ran, thinking only that he had to get away far away.

Seeing the movement from the corner of his eye, Bill jumped up. "Hold up, son, stop," he yelled before giving chase.

Robby continued to run, not watching where he was going. Suddenly he was falling, and screaming as he tumbled head over heels down into a deep crevasse in the rock, then he struck something solid. And there he lay; motionless and unconscious.

"Come on here, Robert." Charlie waited as Robert summoned the strength from somewhere to pull himself together. Having heard a scream, fear and concern suddenly motivated the man having, knowing it was his boy.

Charlie and Robert ran off in the same direction as Bill. Having started several minutes behind Bill, they called frantically for the boy. However, it was soon apparent that the two men were only going to become lost themselves. So Charlie suggested that he had Robert return to camp and see if the boy turned up there, or maybe they would find him along the way

.

~oOo~

"I don't know about you Barney, but I 'm heading back down toward the trail now and if you want my advice, you'll do the same. We've already disobeyed a direct order to stay put, then we broke the stay on the trail rule, and sorta lied cause we promised in our note not to leave the trail and to stay together." huffed Matt.

"I'm with you, besides we don't know which way Robby . . .

Robby's echoed scream broke their conversation and both boys darted toward the sound, shouting his name. Winded Matt and Barney stopped and waited to hear a call in return. They exchanged looks.

"We fell for it again! Come on let's get back to camp, he's on his own this time," said Barney disgusted with himself.

~oOo~

Flint stopped and looked at Mark and Luke, "Boys I need you to listen I need both of you to sit right here by this tree. You hear that scream? I think that's Robby, now stay here and don't move.

"Yes sir we promise," answered the boys sitting down as Flint took off toward the sound.

Not too far along, Flint ran into Barney and Matt, "Boys where's Robby?"

"Dad I'm sorry; he got mad and took off."

"What, but didn't I just hear him scream?" frowned Flint.

"Yes, sir, but we figured it was just him trying to trick us again. He played a prank on us earlier, because he was mad that we had decided to get back onto the trail," explained Matt.

"Yeah well, we'll talk about that later. Right now I want you and Barney to follow my markings and get Mark and Luke and take them back to the campsite. You think you can do that?" questioned Flint, irritation clearly showing in the tone of his voice.

"Yes, sir," answered Matt.

"Straight there, and here; take this note so the boys will know I said for them to go with you," said Flint scribbling the note.

Flint then began calling to the boy, "**Robby**!" He shouted, "**Robby!"** He began looking for the boy in the direction that the others had come. He shouted once more, and received an answer though not the one he expected.

"Flint, is that you, it's me Bill." Soon the two scouts stood looking at one another. "I ran into old Charlie; he was bringing Robert up here to find Robby. We were right; his father blames himself. He overheard me telling Charlie what Robby had said. He reacted pretty hard. Then Robby all of a sudden comes busting out of the woods. I was chasing him, but I can't seem to find him anywhere. I guess you heard the scream too?" asked Bill. "By the way where are the other boys?"

"Bill, it's been a long day. Matt and Barney are taking them back to the campsite. Right now, though, we have to find Robby."

~oOo~

Robby shook the dizzy feeling from his head. The fall had knocked the wind out of him. He moved his arms' and found nothing broken. He then moved one leg and tired to move the other; it didn't hurt, but it was stuck...Great just what he needed.

"Help! Help! Somebody, help!" shouted Robby. Hoping for anyone, but his father to come, he yelled again, "Bill listen, Help! Help!"

"Do you hear that?" asked Flint.

"Yea, come on let's find the boy. Robby keep calling, we're coming," shouted Bill.

Before long they were standing above a crack in the rock wall looking down at the young boy stuck between the two boulders. "Are you hurt son?" asked Flint.

"No, but my foot is stuck?"

"Hold still we'll have you out in a minute," called Bill.

Bill and Flint worked quickly and with the help of a pole for leverage they had him out in no time. "Now let's all get back to camp. They will all be worried by now." said Flint slapping Robby on the back.

" Hope Charlie has decided to cook up something, even his rock stew would taste good, after the day I've had," laughed Flint.

"Uncle Flint, why is my Father up here? I can't face him I just can't," spat an angry Robby. "Not after what I done to our family."

Flint noticed that frighten look in his eyes. Reaching out he turned Robby to face him. "Robby I will make you a promise. You do not have to go anywhere with him. You can stay with me, but you are not to try to leave. You boys are in enough trouble for your little disappearing act today. I want your word that you will not run anymore."

"I can't promise, I jist can't," said a nervous Robby.

"You can and you will. You will remember that all of the rules that we discussed are still in force; your father coming doesn't change them," added Flint, hoping the firmness of his resolve might deter the rising panic in the boy.

Robby got really quiet. There were so many feelings churning inside. Pictures of his father flashed through his mind; There was a strong and laughing image. The Pa he had known when he was younger. Then the stern, yet loving image the one that he hated to disappoint by doing something wrong. He smiled just a little at this image. Then in a flash that image changed and became the one he'd known since that night; a man broken, shaken with eyes cold and distant and clouded with drink...A man changed forever by what he had done. A pain that he could not erase. Robby wished with all his heart that he could do something to get back the father he had lost, something to earn his forgiveness. Tears welled in his eyes as the very last image of his father on the trail; the image of a crumbled and weak, broken crying man; that cry, that awful cry; it echoed over and over in his mind. Robby began to tremble, as tears fell unchecked.

Flint reached out and pulled the boy toward him hugging him tightly against his chest.

Bill spoke softly, " I will go onto camp and tell the others we have found the boy."

Flint nodded, as Bill moved briskly back toward the trail that lead back to camp.

Flint breathed a prayer for strength and wisdom, as he tried to bring this father and son back together, and for that same wisdom and strength, as he worked to guide his young family. As he stood tightly holding the boy allowing him to cry, knowing the only way past the pain was to release it.

As the boy seemed to relax, Flints asked, "Robby, do you want to sit and talk, now or do you want to get back to camp where we can sit and talk with your father?"

Instantly enraged again, Robby spat, "I can't face him, I can't; knowing that he doesn't want me around!"

"Robby, look at me! Your father came up here on his own to ask you to come home," said Flint suddenly fearing that the boy might run again.

"So what if he came; he still doesn't know that Williams death was all my fault," cried Robby.

"Robby listen to me. I happen to know that you father is hurting just as badly as you, but not for the reason you think; he blames himself, not you, for William's death." replied Flint, shaking the boy. "The fact of the matter is neither of you is completely to blame. You may have failed to tell your dad the truth in the first place, and he may have failed you by not hearing you out, but what happened to William in the end was a result of the choices he made; some of them noble, yes, but they were rash and put him in harm's way that night. He is as much, if not more to blame for his actions. He didn't mean it, you didn't mean it to happen and your father sure didn't mean for all of this to happen."

"But, he was covering for me. If I hadn't stolen the money..." shouted Robby.

"That is just not so. When your father knows the real story, he will understand just as Bill and I do. It was the result of several poor choices yours, Williams and your fathers. But, more importantly now Robby is not the who or the why, but that it happened. And you both need to talk about it; put this in the past where it belongs. Your family has been shadowed by it for far too long," finished Flint looking deep into Robby's eyes, hoping to see some understanding.

"But, Uncle Flint, he can't stand the sight of me how can you ever expect him to forgive me?" questioned Robby.

"Because, Robby you are his child and God created a bond between fathers and sons that can withstand any test, if we can just get past self pity and pride long enough to let that bond show through. Now son, I think we need to get back to camp. The others will be worried," finished Flint nudging Robby forward on the path.

~oOo~

Charley and Robert, made it back to camp. Charlie chuckled at the mess. "I can't leave them alone for one whole day," he mocked pretending to grumble as he rambled about putting the camp in order while wondering where Flint and the boys were.

"Robert are you any good at collecting wood, or catching fish?" Asked Charlie.

"Well, it's been a while, but I'll give it a try," sighed Robert.

"I'll fetch some water and maybe make a snare, then we can both go fish. I think that wherever they are, they will be hungry," laughed Charlie.

Not long after the four boys came dragging in dog tired from all the walking.

"Uncle Charlie, Uncle Robert, when did you get here?" asked Luke, surprised to see them.

"Not too long ago, where's Flint and Robby?" Replied Charlie.

"Well now you see, Uncle Charlie, Robby got mad and took off and now Dad's out looking for him."

"And so is uncle Bill," said Matt.

"Then Robby's still giving him trouble, boys?" questioned Robert.

"Well not exactly, Uncle Robert, sir, we kinda all five gave him trouble this morning. It's a long story sir," answered Matt, dropping his eyes hoping that they would not demand an explanation. He was still not really sure what he was going to say to Flint by way of an explanation, but figured he would rather tell the story only once.

"Ya don't say, how bout you all sit down there and have some of that stew, then you can just go on down to the lake and wash all that laundry while you wait for your fathers to show up. Might just give you some good thinking time?" suggested Charlie.

"Yes Sir," answered the four Boys jumping to obey and suddenly realizing they were starving.

"Robert how bout' you and me going on down and see if we can't add to our mess of fish, while the boys take care of the laundry and dishes. I bet the others will be hungrier when they get back and then I think we are in for a long-winded tale," laughed Charlie.

In no time, the boys finished the stew and gathered the clothes dishes and soap and headed to the lake, being careful to find a spot not too close to where the men were fishing.

They worked diligently for a time before Matt looked over at Mark. "How mad was dad," he asked?

"He growled a little when I read the note," said Mark.

"Then he grumbled a lot about you all hearing him say stay put," added Luke.

"Humm," sighed Matt letting out a long breath, "I knew I was going to regret this when I left this morning."

"That's not the worst though, Matt. You remember the last time he had to go traipsing through the woods ta find us... he promised us that he..."

"Oh good gravy you don't mean; _" leaving camp alone or together without permission, I will, no matter what your, reason tan your bare backside right on the spot."_ Flint's words echoed through his mind and Matt suddenly turned pale, then sank down on the bank.

"What? Someone tell me what's got him so spooked; he looks like the doc just told him he was dead," demanded Barney.

"Well, Barney in a way he did. You see just after Mom and Dad got Married, we all ran off into the woods and got lost and caused the train to be delayed. Well, when dad found us all safe, he decided to go easy on us; we each only got one swat, as he said **STAY, ON THE, TRAIL**! Then he made a promise that; if any one of us was caught bulling, or leaving camp alone or together without permission, he **WILL**, no matter what our reason, tan our bare backside right on the spot."

"Oh you have got to be pulling my leg. That might be true for Luke and maybe even you, Mark, but Matt, you're fifteen, don't you think you're too old." laughed Barney.

"Barney, I don't know what you are laughing for. I can tell you two things for sure. One; Flint has been my dad for just over a year and in that time I have learned that he never makes a promise that he does not keep. And, two Barney; I know that dad or Uncle Bill will figure the only thing that we are too old for is disobeying a direct order and taking off into the woods."

Barney sank down next to Matt throwing his hands over his face. Now he wasn't so sure that he was in a hurry for Bill to return.

"Maybe, Barney, if we own up to disobeying a direct order and leaving the trail, maybe we can change one thing. Maybe, we can get to keep our britches up," sighed a hopeful Matt.

"Let's go string up a line for these clothes and see what else we can do to improve everyone moods," offered Mark.

All four boys started back toward camp they had just found a short rope when Bill came striding into camp,

"Where are Robert and Charlie?" he asked, not stopping, as he marched toward the other side of the camp when Luke yelled, "Fishing! Over there!"

As Bill hurried off Barney and Matt looked at each other. "Let's not offer any information, unless he asked I would rather tell the story to all of them at the same time if I can, said Matt."

"You think that'll help," asked a now very worried Barney.

"No, I just figure we owe them all an explanation, so why tell it four times."

~oOo~

"Robert, Charlie, we found Robby he is a little upset but Flint's with him," said Bill. "They were talking when I left them. They should be here before long. Robert he a might concerned about facing you. It seems that he is convinced that he's the one to blame for William's death. He talked to Flint a little last night, and he tells a completely different story; it seems that there is something very important that you don't know; something that he is convinced that when you find out, will cause you to stop loving him."

"Bill, you men must believe that I am the absolute worst father ever, and I for one just might have to agree," sighed Robert tossing his cleaned fish into the pan of water and reaching for the next.

"Robert, what I think is that since that night, you and Robby have been hurting so badly that neither of you have been thinking clearly. I think that the best thing for both of you to do would be for Robby to finally get a chance to tell you everything," counseled Bill.

"But Bill, I don't know if he will even sit long enough to hear that I came because I want him home, much less to hear that there is nothing he could do that would ever stop me from loving him. I've hurt him so deeply, why should he trust me," countered Robert, almost admitting defeat before he started.

"Robert, my old Pappy weren't always the smartest, but he told me once, he says, Charlie boy, sometimes boys and even grown men they gets a bit stubborn and hardheaded, and well we just don't want to listen to them what knows what best for us, and Charlie boy, sometimes we has to be made to do things that we don't like or maybe don't understand. I'm a thinkin' that this might just be one of them here times he was a talkin' bout," said Charlie waving his knife in the air.

"Charlie's right, Robert; Robby's spent a long time, believing that running from his problem is the answer. You are going to have to let him know that you were running too, but that now you are here to face this and help him do the same," suggested Bill.

"How do I do that, fellas? The boy has lost all respect for me, and I can't blame him. I mean what kind of a father have I been?"

"Robert answer me one question; **Do you love the boy?" **questioned Bill matter of factly.

"_**Yes Bill, I love my son!"**_ answered Robert in a voice that echoed with a pride that they had not heard before now.

"Then Robert you just found your starting point. Let him hear that from you, and keep saying it until he knows it. Then you and he have to go and talk about what happened and you have to keep at it until he tells you the whole story. And remember your won't be alone we're all here to help."

"Thanks, fellas, I may need a good kick in the pants," smirked a now hopeful Robert.

"Well, Robert, take a deep breath and dig in your boots, cause here they come, just remember to keep shouting to yourself _**I love you Robby, and nothing you can say or do will ever change that!" **_encouraged Bill slapping the man on the shoulder.

TBC chapter 13.

"


	13. Putting an End to it

The Trail's End Ranch

Chapter 13 Putting an end to it…

The four men sat talking, coffee cups in hand. Robby sat nervously close to Flint wanting to look at his father, but too afraid of what he would see if he looked into his eyes. Robert too wanted to speak, but Flint felt that Robby was unsure of being alone with him, and so might run if he tried. Robert finally began to rise to move next to the boy so that he might begin to try to talk, but hesitated when a very anxious Barney and Matt walked up, palms sweating, and with guilt-ridden expressions.

Matt began his speech, "Dad, I wanted to apologize for taking off this morning. I know that you told me to stay put. I deliberately disobeyed you, just so Barney and Robby wouldn't think that I was afraid to go along. Well... I should be old enough to know by now; that following the crowd, only proves that you're not grown up yet. I knew this morning when I choose to go off with Robby and Barney, what the consequences would be. Then to make it worse, I left the trail after promising you that, we wouldn't. I never stopped to think about what the dangers might be. We might have all been hurt. I am not proud of what I did. I should have been making it easier for you, especially after out talk this morning." Matt paused, not daring to look into Flints eyes yet. "Dad, I'm sorry for causing you all the extra work. I've been sitting all afternoon trying to figure how to get rid of this guilt. At first I was just relieved that you were too busy and seemed to have forgotten all about what I did. What I didn't count on was that after some argument with myself I have come to one conclusion."

"What, conclusion would that be son?" asked Flint causing the boys eyes to snap up.

Yea Matthew saw just what he expected in those eyes, a little anger, but mostly disappointment. Matt hurried on not wanting to lose his nerve, " I knew just what the consequences were, but I chose to break the rules anyway. I'm pretty sure that the only way to stop the fight inside me right now is to accept what I've got coming." Shoving his hands in his pocket, Matt looked at the ground, waiting for Flint's response.

"Matthew, first off; I want to commend you son. I know it took real courage and integrity to stand in front of all of us, and especially in front of Barney and Robby, and admit to me that you were wrong. I understand that at your age it was even harder, because you knew that you were admitting that you had earned a tanning."

Flint let out a long slow breath as he paused and looked into each of the boy's faces, considering deeply his response, how to make his words sink in to all the boys. "Mark you and Luke come and sit over here too pleased," called Flint, closing his eyes in thought as he waited for the boys to come.

Once everyone was assemble, he started; "Matthew, I have worked hard trying to instill in you that I am trustworthy, that you can come to me with the confidence that I will be fair and honest And, that if I make you a promise I will keep it, if it is at all within my power. Your mom and I have tried to teach you that sometimes situations arise that are beyond our control and have tried to teach you that there is a higher power that will help us deal with those situations. I can see by your willingness to accept the consequences that you understand the lesson I am trying to teach," said Flint looking straight into Matt's eye's.

"Yes sir, I do. I also know that I should be setting a better example for the younger boys."

"Matthew, you are setting a fine example for them right now, one that none of us is too old to hear. And that is; no matter how young or old you are if you do something wrong the only way to make it right is to admit your mistake and then take steps correct the mistake."

Matt nodded, looking his father straight in the eye. The younger boys admired his grit, even more so when Flint, standing, firmly grasped him on the shoulder.

"With that said son, what's say you and I take a little walk?" said Flint.

"Robby, will you be all right with Bill until I get back?"questioned Flint not sure how to read Robby's look.

"Wait, just a second, please?" asked Robby. Standing on trembling knees he walked over to his father.

"Pa can we talk, alone, please," he almost whispered as he fell into Robert's out stretched arms.

"Bill, I guess we better take a walk too," said a red faced Barney, feeling like a real heal that Robby and Matt had stood up to their crimes.

"I'll hold down the fort till you folks are done," chuckled Charlie, glad to find something to do.

"Mark, Luke, let's go check the horses then we can go for a swim; whadda say ta that?" boomed Charlie.

All four groups headed off in different directions.

~oOo~

Knowing that the dense brush and shrubbery near the water would provide the privacy he wanted, Flint stopped. "Matt I think that this is far enough, I am tempted to just..."

"No Dad" interrupted Matt. "Please it is important that I can always say; Rules may be made to be broken, but my dad's promises never are..." answered Matt as he unbuckled his own belt and pulled it through the loops. Handing it to Flint he turned and faced the tree trunk and without a word he unfastened his britches letting them slide to his knees as he leaned forward and grabbed hold of the tree.

Flint's eye began to fill with tears, as he remembered that morning, not so long ago, when he and Matt stood at this point. Then as now he had understood that Matthew needed this to put a final punctuation on his conscience.

Flint stepped forward and rested his left hand on Matt's shoulder, then he brought the belt down across his behind with just enough force to sting. Flint was proud of the lad, who by the fourth lick had barely flinched. But Flint could see the tiny shudder of tears that must have finally escaped Matt's eyes. As the sixth and final lick landed, Flint was glad that the boy was facing the tree and could not see his own tear streaked face.

Laughing to himself Flint heard his father's words '_this hurts me more then you_,' Now he understood the truth of those words. "We're finished here, son," choked Flint, turning quickly to the water's edge to wash his face.

When Matt had pulled himself together, he walked down to the water and joined Flint. As they both stood Matt reached quickly out and gave Flint a hug, and was glad that Flint hugged him tightly in return. Both happy that they had learned to love and trust the other, Flint and Matthew returned to the swimming hole, proud to call themselves father and son.

~oOo~

Bill stopped, "this looks like a good place to talk, Barnaby, "said Bill pointing to the large rock, " have a seat." Bill lowered himself down next to Barney and waited for him to speak.

"Bill, this morning I decided to deliberately disobey Flint. I don't have a good reason. I just got caught up in the excitement. And then when Matt tried to remind me that we promised to stay on the trail, I made fun of him and didn't take any notice; weren't real smart of me I know. And another thing you don't know yet, Robby didn't just get mad and run off, he was playing a joke; hiding in the trees and pretending to be hurt. When we were scared because we couldn't find him he jumped out of the trees laughing at us. I lost my temper and we got into a fight, that's how I got this black eye. Bill, I'm really sorry. I know better than to disobey a direct order, and I'm old enough to control my temper better than that." Barney waited to see what Bill would say, when suddenly his ears turned red and he started to laugh.

"Boy, I don't see anything funny," growled Bill with a puzzled look.

"No sir, Bill. Well, this isn't funny, but I was just remembering the other day on the stage. I was a telling you that Flint's boy sure seemed to find themselves in an awful lot of trouble, and Charlie saying how that in no time, I'd be right in the middle of some mischief of my own," replied Barney with a nervous grin, "I was laughin' cause Ole Charlie was right and I'm kinda embarrassed. It a nervous laugh Bill; honest I ain't sassin' ya."

"Didn't take ya long ta find mischief, did it?" added Bill with an almost suppressed chuckle. "Barney, do you remember our talk before leaving the ranch?" asked Bill in a tone that told Barney that he was not happy.

"Yes sir," answered Barney with his whole face turning red, now.

"Do you also recall what you were told would happen, if you did not follow the rules, or if you did not do what you were told?"

"Yes, sir; we'd find ourselves over someone's knee," mumbled Barney just above a whisper.

"Barnaby West, look at me when you answer; I didn't hear your answer son," came Bill's sharp reproach.

"We'd find ourselves over someone's knee," he answered now knowing by the look in Bill's eyes that Matt had been right; Bill did not think he was too old for a licking.

"Son your disobedience, could have cause you or one of the others to get hurt. You boys are just lucky that you didn't find yourselves in real danger. Barney stand up, I want you to remember the next time that you decide to disregard the rules you will face the consequences. Now come over here," said Bill pulling the boy across his lap.

Bill delivered ten good swats that left his hand stinging. Barney tried not to cry out, but toward the end he let a cry escape. Placing the boy back on his feet Bill said; "Barney I want you to turn around and lean over that rock." Bill unfastened his belt, and folded it in his hand. "This is for running off into the woods and putting yourself in danger, and disobeying me, after I told you last night that I expected you to stay near camp and not to leave without an adult for any reason." Bill brought the Belt down hard across the seat of Barney's britches.

"Owoooo!" As the next lick landed Barney jumped, then cried out loudly, as two more licks found their mark. Barney felt like he had sat in a bed of hot coals.

Bill rethreaded his belt and reached out, turning Barney to face him, "Let's not have to repeat this lesson, cause if we do, the next time you'll be feeling my belt on your bare backside." grumbled Bill.

"Yes sir," answered Barney using one sleeve to wipe his face and the other hand to rub at the sting.

Bill slapped his hand away, as he pulled him in for a quick hug, "No rubbing. Come on, let's go join the others for a swim."

Barnaby couldn't think of anything else he would rather do.

~oOo~

Father and son walked to a spot in the woods where a large tree had fallen and sat down.

"Pa, may I please talk first? If I don't, I may not be able to get it all said," requested Robby through tears and with a shaky voice.

"Robby, you just take your time. We'll stay right here until you get it all said." answered Robert holding back his own tears and trying to be strong for the boy.

"Turning himself where he could look right at his father, Robby cleared his throat and started his story...

"The night when William died...There was something you didn't know; something you need to know." Tears began to stream down his face, "It was not William that stole the money from the depot," cried Robby, "It was me, Pa it was me."

"I don't understand, the sheriff came dragging William home. He had to be the one," replied a confused Robert.

"He was not caught taking the money Pa; he was caught putting it back. You see, Pa, that day when you spanked me on Mrs. Potter's Porch, I was headed home like you said when I ran into Frank. You know Frank, Pa; his Pa runs the freight office... Well, he had been around and seen you bust my tail. He was a threaten to tell all the fella's. I'd have been laughed at and embarrassed all over town. You know, Pa when you're young, things like that seem so important. He came up with a dare for me to do or he'd tell. The idea was that he would leave the back window open and I'd sneak in and steal the money from the depot. Then he'd keep his mouth shut about what he seen. Well Pa it was a working perfect, just like it was planed, till I rounded that corner and ran into you that is... Well then when I was laying on my bed counting the money, William came busting in. He was a being his bossy self, and he says that I should tell you and if I didn't, he would," sniffed Robby wiping his sleeve across his face.

"Here Robby, blow your nose and calm down just a bit," said Robert handing him a handkerchief. Robert rubbed the boys back, as he waited for him to calm.

Robby shook his body and sat up again, "I was scared, I didn't want you to take your belt to me on top of the spanking you had done gave me, so I went to carry on and whining. I guess William felt sorry for me or something, cause he snatched up the money and says he was taken it back. Pa I got so scared waiting for him to get back and afraid you find out he was not in the outhouse that I was on my way down to tell you what I did, when I seen Sheriff Johnson come dragging William up the walk. I knew it was too late...you were so mad... I got scared again. I figured it wouldn't matter now. Then when we got to the woodshed, I thought William would tell you the truth. But, then he done something I never figured; he leaned over and told me not to say a word. I was so scared I didn't try to figure out why, I just did what he said. I dropped my britches like you said and took my lickin' for lying. Then I was fixing my britches and turned around to open the door to leave when I heard William plead with you to send me in. When you yelled; No, I froze. I stood there watching his hands shaking as he unfastened his britches. then I watched as tears ran down his face, as he leaned over to take the whipping... my whipping. I scrunched my eyes closed. With each crack of that strap across his bare butt, I cried and counted. He took twelve licks; twelve that he did not deserve. After each one I would start to cry out, STOP, but then the strap would crack again and I didn't say anything. When it was over I was crying harder than him."

" Later as we lay on our stomachs on our beds, I told William I was going down to tell the truth. William looked me square in the eye and said it was over now, and would I please just leave it be. He said we were both sore enough for one night, so I decided he was right. He lay there really quiet for a while then he got really serious and he looked over at me and said; 'Robby, since I did take your whipping, you could do one thing for me; tell me who put you up to stealing that money?'I think you owe me that, he said. Well before I knew it, he was up dressed and headed out the window, making me promise to be really quiet so you wouldn't know he had left. At first I laid there hoping he would hurry, but then I started hoping that you would come; then I'd be able to tell you everything. I knew something was wrong or he would have been back, I kept telling myself. But, Pa you never came that night, you never came, not till that morning when you told me he was gone. Then you slammed out the back door and you were gone. I was so confused... William was gone... you were gone... ma was so sad, and I ... I had caused it all. It's all my fault and I've never told anyone till yesterday. I've never accepted the consequences for what I did..." finished Robby. Sobbing he fell into Robert's arms, who was crying just as hard, as he pulled the boy onto his lap and hugged him tightly.

At long last both father and son seemed to have spent all their tears. Robby pulled back from Robert and slid off his lap. He sat looking at his father.

"Robby now it's my turn, Son. William's death was not your fault, he knew right from wrong. You did not put him out that window anymore the I. William had a temper, something we all have I guess. But it was William that let that temper take him on a dangerous journey that night. He confronted Frank, without warning came up behind him yelling and throwing punches. He got himself shot, because he let his anger take over without thinking. Until Thursday night, when you ran out and your mother threatened to take the girls and leave, I kept telling myself that it was all MY fault. That I was too strict, that I did not give him enough freedom, that I had embarrassed him badly and that he had no choice but to leave. With each drink I took, it got easier and easier to convinced myself that no one needed me and that I didn't care anymore. But Robby, that night when your mother left the office, I stumbled down to the Wild Boar to get another bottle, and as I was staggering back toward the office, I heard you screaming from that cell that if I didn't care anymore that was just fine with you. Robby, something about hearing you say those words broke something inside of me. I smashed that bottle and I went staggering toward home. I was so drunk that I never made it in the house that night. I woke up the next morning slumped on the floor of the woodshed. When I got to my feet, I found that your mother and the girls were gone. I ran to the sheriff to get you, but Flint had already come and gone. When I ran back home, Chen told me that you mother and the girls were at Flint's place. I got myself cleaned up and went to beg her to give me one last chance to save our family. More of this is my fault than yours. I should have come in that night, let you both explained, calmed William down and sorted out the mess in the morning with the sheriff. I should have taught William better, a better way than to handle his fear or his humiliation; instead of turning it into anger. I should have been there for you both, instead of wallowing in my own shame. Robby, now I'm begging you, son, please can you try to forgive me and give me this last chance to put our family back together. " beseeched Robert as he stared into his son's eyes with a final silent plea.

"Pa, it's all I've ever wanted, but Pa I can't Pa. It's not you...It's me. There's this great guilt inside of me; a guilt that will never let me be whole. Because, Pa don't you see that everyone, except me, everyone else has paid for what I did. There's just no way to release the guilt inside of me. I will always know that William took my whipping and that he died for my crime and I never had to take the punishment that I had earned for stealing that money." Robby began to cry again.

Suddenly it came to Robert that this child; his child was trapped by the guilt he felt. In his mind he was still that thirteen year old boy that had lied and stole, dependent on his Pa to teach him and make sure he was punished for what he had done. To clear the slate of his conscience. Robby felt that everyone, but him had been punished for what he had done, because his Pa had been too blinded to see his pain. With a resolve that was filled with a love for his son a love that would do anything to free his son from this pain Robert turned and faced the boy.

"Robert Wayne Chambers Jr," boomed Robert as he reached out and grabbed hold of both shoulders.

Robby's eyes snapped up at the voice of his father; the one he loved and respected.

"You look at me son and you listen real close. We are going to put an end to this right here and now. Then I don't want to hear you ever blame yourself for any part of this ever again. It will become the very tragic accident it should have become two and a half year ago and not another one. Agreed."

"Yes Sir, but ho..w..."

Pulling Robby across his lap he brought his hand down as he counted; "one" "two" "three" "four" and then firmly stated, "You are never to take anything that does not belong to you again and that includes blame." His hand landed, "five" Six" "seven" "eight! That is for letting your brother take the blame, and," nine, "that" ten, "ends" eleven "that" twelve, because;_** Robert Wayne Chambers I love you with every fiber of my being." **_He shouted for the whole camp to hear!" He then pulled the boy into a hug like he had never done before.

"Thanks... Pa... I'm sorry..." he cried.

"Oh No, don't say it. Besides we aren't done yet," said Robert. He got up and went over to a hickory tree and pulled himself a long whist branch. He then stripped it and walked back to Robby.

Robby nodded, "Yes sir, I know this is about today, I..."

"No Robby, this isn't for you." Robert handed him the switch, this is for me. You need to remind me that I am the adult. I needed to be responsible for my actions that night, and from that night on. If you are to be punished then so should I." Robert turned around and leant against a large tree trunk. "Boy, I deserve your disappointment in me. From this moment on, we agree never to let this rot into our souls again. Go ahead Robby, strike me."

"Pa, I... I..." Robby shook his head, and slumped to the ground grasping the switch and sobbed.

Robert Senior walked over to his son and sat on the ground in front of him. He took the switch and snapped it in half, then pulled his boy onto his lap and sobbed with him. They stayed that way for a while; a father rocking a near grown boy, "You are a fine person Robby, a fine person indeed. One I am proud off, one I love, one your mother and your sisters love, and one your big brother William loved so much that he went out to protect him. I'm here to do the protecting now, always; I promise."

"Oh Pa..."

It would be almost supper time before the two headed back to camp, well on the way to healing.


	14. Jeepers creepers

The Trails End Ranch

Chapter 14: Jeepers' Creeper's

It was decided when everyone had returned to camp and finished supper that Robert, Robby and Charlie would all return to town at first light; right after breakfast. Robert and Robby were anxious to get back and tell Susan things would be okay, and old Charlie was well and truly ready to get back to his resting. So it was a content, but a sore crew that gathered around the campfire that evening.

Mark and Luke sat cross legged in front of Bill, with a chunk of wood and a knife in hand, listening intently as Bill showed them how to cut slowly and carefully whittle. Then he showed them how to begin shaping the block into the unique likeness that they imagined one could see in their own block of wood.

"Luke, always be careful to push the blade away from you when you cut, just in case the knife slips," admonished Bill, turning his block so that Luke could better see just what he was saying.

"How did you get so good, Uncle Bill?" asked Mark admiring the head of a large bird taking shape.

"Practice, Champ; lots of practice. You see when I was about Barney's age, I kept finding myself looking for wild a adventure. Now my Pa he says to me; 'Billy, I think you could do both of us a heap of good iffin you'd find yourself something that you like to do with your spare time, as I am about worn out with all the attention that your adventure seeking is causing me!' So I took his advice and just as soon as I could sit again . . . I took to carvin' and a whittlin'," laughed Bill, smiling at the looks on the boys faces.

"Well Uncle Bill; I don't think it worked," grinned Luke.

"Ya don't think I practiced enough?"questioned Bill.

"No, Uncle Bill it ain't that: it just that it seems to me you must have just fit it around your adventures, or my dad would say mischief, with all the stories you tell us," laughed Luke.

"My Pa would probably have agreed," answered Bill with a hardy laugh.

Robby and Barney sat watching the flames dance in the fire as Matt eased himself down next to them and leaned back against the log,

"Sorry I got you fellas in trouble this morning," apologized Robby.

"Weren't your fault. I knew exactly what my Dad said, and what would happen. Truth is I should have tried to stop the two of you," replied Matt.

"Hey, what's say we ask if we can go for a quick swim before we turn in? " suggested Matt.

"There's Dad down by the horses," said Matt.

"You two go ahead, I think I want to just go sit and talk to my Pa for a while," smiled Robby turning back toward the spot where his Pa sat lost in thought.

Flint told them they could go swimming and so Matt and Barney stood next to the water's edge piling their clothes on a nearby rock before racing each other into the water. As Matt ran past, Barney noticed there were red stripes still visible across Matt's backside.

As both boys heads came back above water Barney spoke, "I see ya didn't get to keep your britches up?" mumbled Barney.

"Well Barney, I didn't try. I figured that my accepting what Dad said would be the consequences was sort of my way of telling him I trusted his judgment," answered Matt a little embarrassed. "Sides I see you got a couple red marks yourself," countered Matt.

"You mean it leaves marks even through your britches? I knew that it felt like I was on fire, but Matt, I'll let you in on a secret, the only other spanking I have ever had was the one back home when I threw the fit about school." now it was Barney's turn to show embarrassment.

"I told you he wouldn't think you were too old," laughed Matt splashing water at Barney.

The two swam and splashed around for a while enjoying the cool water. "It's probably time we get back, ya know morning comes early round here," called Matt, swimming for the bank.

As they finished dressing Barney looked over at Matt and said, "Ya know something, as bad as it stung, it was worth every lick to see that look of forgiveness in Bill's eyes," grinned Barney. Then they turned and headed back to their waiting bedrolls.

Before long everyone was settled on their bedrolls listening to Charlie, Flint and Bill telling tales of Indian raids and trail rustlers.

~oOo~

At sunrise the next morning, Robby caught sight of Flint down by the horses, he suddenly jumped up and jogged down to talk to him.

"Uncle Flint, I ah... I caused you an awful lot of trouble the last three days and I really want to say I'm sorry. We were lucky that no one was hurt. The way I was acting, I'm surprised you all didn't just leave me lost; it would have served me right," said Robby jamming his hands deep into his pockets and pausing nervously as he tried to find the words he wanted to say.

What, Matt said about always knowing you'll keep your promises;, that's what finally made me see what I was missing. I use to be able to count on my father that way too... Before William died. Thank you for helping us see what we were missing . . . And Uncle Flint, I remember that you told me that if I broke the rules one more time you'd tan my hide, so if you still aim to give me the tanning I earned, I won't be fighting or running away." finished Robby with sincere repentance in his eyes and voice.

"Robby, thank you for apologizing; it shows real strength and character. I'll be honest you. When I first took out after you three yesterday, I had every intention of giving all three of you a tanning none of you would forget. But, in light of how things turned out and that you are well on your way to working through things with your father, I think I'll make just one point," said Flint reaching out and grabbing Robby elbow, turning him sideways and landing three swats as he thundered, "STAY. Sawt. ON. Swat. THE. Swat. TRAIL!"

"Yes, ow, yes, ow, Sir, ow, sir," shouted Robby, then tried not to cry that came with the understanding of a parents love and acceptance when Flint pulled him into a hug.

Flint felt the boys tremor of emotion and knew it was heartfelt of belonging. He ruffled Robby's hair then laughed and suggested they go get breakfast started.

Robert sat drinking coffee with a smile on his face as he watched the camp come to life. Mark and Charley were up, with bacon and flapjacks piping hot and coffee ready.

Luke crept around right next to Bill's head and clanged on the lid of the stew pot as he shouted, "Time to get up; breakfast waits for not man!" Luke dropped to the ground in a fit of laugher, as Bill Matt, and Mark and Charlie all jumped near out of their skin.

All of the camp was up and laughing, as Bill reached down and scooped the giggling boy up and throwing him over his shoulder went running toward the lake. Flint laughed as he watched Luke go sailing by; fully clothed into the water. Bill and Luke laughed all the way back to the camp fire as Bill hopped away from Luke's offered wet hugs.

It was good to laugh again; thought Robert smiling as Robby walked up shyly giggling next to Flint. They all soon settled down before Flint sent Luke to find dry clothes while everyone else lined up to fill their plates.

"Charles, you better just be careful, Mr. Chris is just liable to hire on Mark here as chief cook next season," teased Bill.

"Taught him well, ya say," laughed Charlie, enjoying the banter and his place in this family.

The men sat astride their horses waiting for Robby.

"Come on here, 'Tag', your dragging your wagon, boy," boomed Robert playfully.

"I'm coming, I'm a coming," laughed Robby beaming at the nickname his family had given him; one that he had not heard in years_. 'Come on Tag a long', both William and his father would call._

When they were out of sight Flint turned back to the family, "Who's up for a little cave exploring? announced Flint.

"We are; you bet!" cheered four eager boys."

"Then let's get the gear packed and camp in order. I still want to get back here before dark, so let's

get a move on!"replied Flint.

He and Bill laughed at how fast the boys moved, nearly tripping over one another.

"Bill will you grab a couple of those canteens and the stew pot, I figure we can get a rabbit or two along the trail for dinner."

"Sure thing, Friend, sounds like a good plant to me," said Bill gathering the things and going off to saddle his horse.

In no time everything was in order, and the troop was off. The Boys rode along engrossed as Flint and Bill pointed out animals and plants, as well as land marks of the trail. They took time giving each boy a chance to mark their trail and pick wild onions and berries. Matt used his gun to get one rabbit and Barney got another. Then Bill showed them how to find roots that could be eaten. As they stopped at a small stream, Bill gave Luke and Mark a flour sack and had them gather some long wide green reeds and some giant leaves that grew near the water, while he had Matt and Barney wash the roots, berries and wild onions they had collected.

"Why can't we wash them when we get to where we will be eating," questioned Mark?

"Because son, when you're out on a trail that you don't know, you should be sure to make the best of every opportunity; there might not be water again for a long while and you don't want to use up you drinking water," said Flint as he kneeled to fill the canteens as he spoke.

Soon they were all back on the trail. Before long they could see a cave up ahead and all four boys jumped off their horses and ran for the cave.

Bill, placed his fingers to his teeth and gave a sharp whistle blast, as Flint shouted, "Whoa, there men, hold up," laughed Flint at their excitement.

"Get back over here, first things first, men," laughed Bill shaking his head.

Freezing in their tracks, the boys started walking backward at the sound of the whistle blast. Turning slowly to meet the adults eyes.

"Tie your horses over there in the shade and take their saddles off, then let's get this stew on before we go exploring; _'together, okay'," _suggested Flint, slowly raising one eye brow.

"Yes sir, sorry sir," echoed four voices.

"Mark you bring that sack of vegetables we washed. Luke you run and get that small sack out

of my saddle bag. While Flint here gets those two fine rabbits dressed, Matt why don't you and Barney get a really good fire going right over there. Barney, throw in some green wood like I showed you on the train, so it will burn longer," ordered Bill.

Flint watched and followed directions, not knowing just what Bill was up to, but figuring it would be fun to find out.

"Flint, you're a cutting that rabbit up in small pieces right?"asked Bill.

"Bill how else can you cut rabbit, ya know you didn't shoot one of them giant jack rabbits," joked Flint.

"Now, boys, every good scout is prepared. That's why we brought along the stew pot and this here bag of provisions. And cause we eat off the trail, we got to keep a sharp eye open . . . "

"That's why we pick the roots berries and onions right?" asked Luke.

"Right," said Flint.

"Now boys, you cut and peel those and these potatoes and carrots I brought to add flavor to whatever we came up with..."

"What in this tin, Uncle Bill?" asked Luke.

"That, Little Buddy is something I never leave home without; a mixture of salt and pepper." smiled Bill.

"You wouldn't by chance have any gumdrops or liquorice in there would you, Friend," grinned Flint enjoying the fun.

"Nope they were the Major's emergency supplies, I got some dried hot peppers and sugar though," smirked Bill.

Dropping all the meat and vegetables into the pot, Bill covered them with water and added some salt and pepper and put the lid on the iron pot. Grinning Bill looked over at Flint and winked, "Boys what do you suppose we could put these berries in so we could sprinkle some of my sugar on them and let the set for a bit and get them right tasty?"

"We're all out of bowls and pots and we each only brought a cup and plate; you said travel light," gulped the boys.

"What's left that we gathered?" asked Bill pretending to be puzzled.

"Nothing, but some leaves and long grass. I guessed you were gonna make a salad in your hat, Bill," said Barney trying to be funny.

"That might work, but each of you get yourselves six of these long reeds and put it in front of you just like this and then start weaving them in and out like this..." said Bill, demonstrating the process over overlaying and weaving the long stands together. The boys copied him, "That's right keep going." Then Bill reared back, pulled on his long reeds and started weaving lighting fast, and in nothing flat he had a bowl.

"Wow, Old Friend, I didn't know you could do that," said Flint with true surprise.

"An Indian friend taught me that. He taught me how to weave really fast by eating while I weaved, I had to move fast or I would not need a bowl," he quipped.

"Neat, Uncle Bill, you're not going to eat all the berries while we weave, are ya?" asked Luke looking a little worried.

"No, Luke but you got a good start. You keep practicing and you'll be faster than me in no time at all," assured Bill.

"Now, Matt pass me those two big leaves yonder; we'll just put them in the bottom just like this," Bill said crossing them over on another and creating a solid bottom.

"Barney, you pour in the berries and sprinkle them with sugar. Then add about two swigs of water and using that twig there stir it gently; careful not to tear the leaves. Then we fold the two leaves down over the top and carefully place them in my saddle bag to wait until we are ready to eat, where the varmints can't get at them while we are gone." said Bill.

"And now, Boys here the trick, how's our fire going?" asked Bill trying not to laugh as Barney and Matt gasped.

"Shoot it's almost out. I'll get it going again," shouted Barney jumping to get it started.

"Hold up fella, you got it just right, watch." Bill scooted the hot coals around with a stick and then jammed the heavy iron pot down in the center. Then he racked the coals up and around and over the pot as tightly as he could. "Now boys if Flint is ready, we can go explore while our dinner cooks snug as a bug," smiled Bill with a great bow.

Once at the mouth of the cave, Bill stopped."Flint, why don't you lead the way and I'll bring up the rear," he offered, passing Flint the lantern that he had just lit.

They all ducked low, as they climbed into the mouth of the cave. "Stick close together and hug the wall boys even with the lanterns it will still be dark," cautioned Flint in the no nonsense tone they had learned to respect.

They walked carefully alone in a single file for several minutes, when suddenly Flint stopped and looked back at them. "Okay the rocks get a little jagged here and there is a drop off, so be sure to stay against the wall." he warned. As soon as, everyone was safely across the narrow spot Flint spoke again, "Now we all have to crawl through here. It's a little tough, but I know that it's worth the work." Flint got down on all fours and reached the lantern as far into the dark space as he could reach."Wait till I get all the way through. Bill; then I'll call and you can send them through one at a time." recommended Flint.

"Sure thing, Friend you're in charge," answered Bill, laughing as Flint dropped to his belly and began to inch along like a worm; scooting the lantern along as he went. Just as Flint was beginning to tire of the belly crawl, he reached the opening and stood, picked up the lantern and sat it on the rock behind him and in front of the opening so the boys could head towards the light.

"Ok Bill, send them through" shouted Flint. Mark, dropped down and stared into the dark hole where Flint had disappeared. Excitedly, he laid flat on his belly and started scrambling back and forth like a snake. Bill laughed, seeing that Mark was small enough to have crawled on hands and knees. Quick as a flash he was popping up next to Flint with a huge grin.

"Wow dad that was keen!"

"Okay Bill; next," shouted Flint rubbing Marks red head.

Luke too scooted through with no trouble, popping up just as excited and eager. Next Barney answered the call. Because he was a little bigger, it was necessary to belly crawl. He used his arms to pull himself along and his feet to push off; sort of like swimming in the dirt. When he had made it about half the way through, he began to feel something crawling around on the inside his clothing. With added motivation, he began to fairly glide toward the dim light at the end of the tunnel, yelping and squealing as he squirmed. As he shot out the end of the passage clothes began to fly, everyone stood mouth hanging as he kicked out of boots and britches, dancing wildly, in nothing but his in birthday suit.

Suddenly Flint caught sight of the cause of all the commotion, reaching out he pointed to a large lizard fleeing in freight, "Barney, your safe it just a man-eating lizard," everyone laughed as Barney grabbed his britches and quickly jammed first one leg then the other in them.

"Everyone okay in there," shouted Bill and Matt, not knowing how to read the noise they were hearing.

"Fine, Bill just a critter; now send Matt," shouted Flint.

Flint turned and looked at Barney, "You okay son? that probably was a bit unnerving."

"Ya, but I sure am glad that there were no girls along. That would have been real embarrassing, cause all I could think was it might have teeth," smiled Barney a little red faced.

Matt's face appeared in the opening, "What's up fellas? Sounded like someone was being attacked," said Matt grinning up at the others.

"Barney there, just came out dancing and a screaming like a mad man," laughed Mark.

"Yea, well, it's funny now, but next time you can pick up the passenger and see how you like it," said Barney with a nervous laugh.

As the small cavern erupted in laughter again, suddenly, "Yaaarreakkk!" squawked Matt, shooting out into the room.

Followed by Bill who was covered in dust and with another cave resident in his hand. "Anybody mind if I join the party," Bill said groaning as he pulled himself the rest of the way through.

"Matt, I thought you were going to leave me hanging around in there with this little bug eyed critter all day," smirked Bill opening his gloved hand as the Boys crowded around the lantern to see what he held.

"Sorry, Uncle Bill, I got distracted, I think Barney found a critter too. What you got?"

"It's a very small bat, I don't think he liked me waking him with the lantern. By the way Mark, why don't you scramble back through there and get my lantern it's not too far back, I left it where I grabbed _'old screeches' leg,_" added Bill with a hardy laugh of his own.

"And the rest of us can help Barney round up the rest of his clothes," grinned Flint smiling at Barney.

Bill lifted an eye brow as he looked at Barney, "What'd you do jump clean out of your clothes boy?" questioned Bill.

"Something like that. I just knew one thing; there was something in my clothes with me and I was not take'n chances, not even if the rest of you laugh for days," answered Barney grabbing up his shirt and shaking it before putting it back on.

As Mark reappeared with the lantern in hand, Flint moved toward the back of the cavern and motioned for everyone to follow, laughing to himself as Barney hopped on one foot pulling on his last boot. Bill reached out and released the bat, watching it disappearing into the dark ceiling of the cave.

"Okay, Bill we are going to have to sort of pass the boys across this spot here, it's just a bit slippery and I don't want them trying to jump across. I'll get myself across to that flat place then you can put yourself there," he pointed, "then we can just pass them arm to arm," said Flint knowing Bill would understand.

"Got it, do I hear water?" asked Bill.

"Yap. That's right. Ice cold, I might add," grinned Flint.

"How'd you find this place, Dad?" questioned a wide-eyed Mark.

"Adventure, my boy; Adventure," smiled Flint.

They all watched as Flint and Bill got themselves and their lanterns placed just where they needed them to be. The boys stared in awe. In the lantern light they could see they were crossing an underground stream.

"All right, Little Buddy, climb down here really carefully and give me your hand," said Bill stretching out his hand to Luke.

As Matt watched the others cross he grinned, "Dad it looks easy, can I try on my own?"questioned Matt.

"Okay, Partner, but I warn you that water's mighty cold and we didn't pack dry clothes."

"I've got this!" Stepping back Matt leaped forward landing with one foot on the tip of the rock where Bill stood, letting out a loud, "Yaaarreakkk!" once more as he landed with a splash in the cold water.

As the others laughed Bill reached down and offered the boy his arm, "Now, who's got what?" laughed Bill as he and Flint passed the now cold and wet Matt across like the other boys.

"Burr, Dad your right that is cold," admitted Matt.

"Well, it a good thing it's August, or you might have frozen up, not just be uncomfortable" replied Flint.

"Now boys listen. You hear that?" asked Flint with excitement in his voice.

"It sounds like water running," answered Mark.

"Not just running, it's falling, It sounds like a Waterfall, Bill," said Barney. "Is that right? " Barney asked, looking eagerly at Bill.

"Could be, son, we'll both just have to follow Flint and find out," smiled Bill.

They all followed Flint, and suddenly they rounded the bend and the narrow passage opened to a wide-open space and right in the middle there was a Waterfall cascading down from the darkness above.

"I'll bet you fella's never notice that we were travelling steadily downward. We're at least a mile down under the ground. Be careful as you look around; I don't know where anything goes from here," cautioned Flint as the boys began walking around the underground room.

"Sure don't feel like August hot down here. Flint tell me how did you find this," said Bill as they sat on a ledge watching the boys explore.

"Me and Ty; we were chasing that stallion of ours last spring and he lead us here. I knew then that I had to bring the boys here. I think I'll sneak up here with Mary this spring, if you and Charlie are brave enough to watch the fort again," Flint subtly requested.

"Watchin' the fort that's no problem, but do you think Mary will be up for the crawl to get back here?" asked Bill.

"Well, Bill, I might have stretched the truth just a bit. I do know where that one passage to the left goes. And I hope you aren't too sore at me when you find out," sighed Flint flashing his infamous grin.

"Let me guess, an easy way out with no crawling," replied Bill shoving his friend good naturedly off the ledge.

"Yes, well it's almost a staircase, but Ty and I went out the way we came and I thought it would be fun for the boys." smiled Flint as he brushed the dust off himself as he climbed off the floor.

"You know, I'm just pickin' at you friend, it was a great adventure and we are all having fun, well except for maybe Matt there, he is beginning to turn a little blue," said Bill pointing at the shivering boy.

"You're right; let's get going; I'm ready for some of that stew of yours anyway," laughed Flint.

"Men let's move out," said Flint as he and Bill started for the dark passage.

The boys moaned but followed. It only took about twenty minutes of climbing to reach the outer opening of the cave. As they made their way back across the woods, everyone was in good spirits. When they finally made it back to the horses, everyone began to realize just how hungry they were.

Flint walked up behind Matt, "I think you had better get out of those wet clothes and spread them in the sun to dry."

"But Dad, I ain't got no more and I can't sit around..."

"Matt, go over to my horse; I always care an extra blanket, every since we ran across _'flaming mad'_ here that day after he met with Straight Arrow and Running Fox_," _laughed Flint winking at Mark.

Matt ran quickly to obey, as Luke ran to get the berries and Bill used a stick to fish the stew pot out of the ashes.

With steaming bowls of stew and cups filled with cold water from the cave every one ate; fairly scraping the plates. Then everyone enjoyed a good helping of sweet berries to top off the meal.

"That was really good," offered Flint. And now while we let Matt's clothes finish drying how about a little target practice" asked Flint.

"Good thinking, Dad that'll be lots of fun," squealed Mark, jumping up and down.

"**Now wait just a minute,"** started Flint getting really serious.

"I don't want you boys to ever get the idea that guns are to be played with. They are tools, and just like any tool; there is a right and safe way to use them. So..."

_**Rule number one; Never and I mean never, let me catch any of you showing off with a gun.**_

_**Rule number two; Always remember that guns are dangerous, they don't just hurt they kill**_

_**Rule number three; It is important, if you are going to handle a gun that you learn to do it safely.**_

_**Rule number four; From now until I or Bill tells you different, you are not to use or touch a hand gun unless one of us is present.**_

_**Rule Number five; When shooting at a target always make sure that the area around you is clear and that you are shooting toward something that can contain the bullets. Because you don't want a stray bullet flying.**_

"Now, I think that it is important that you learn to use them safely and carefully, and that is why I think that it is important to let you practice. So you see that clay mound over there? It will give us a good place to shoot into; the bullets will not bounce off and we know there is no way to shoot threw it," stated Flint.

Bill walked over and placed the woven bowl in front of the mound, "First off; make sure that everyone is behind you before you shoot. Now Barney you and I have already talked about gun safety and how to clean and care for the gun, why don't you take the first shot." said Bill.

Barney stood tall and took careful aim, he shot three times, missing the target, "Golly Bill, why is it so different to aim a hand gun, I can shoot a rifle pretty good," asked a disappointed Barney.

"It takes a steady hand and a good eye and lots of practice, don't get too discouraged," praised Bill.

"Mark, come over here by me, you remember what we talked about when you were helping me to clean the guns at home right," asked Flint handing the gun to Mark and stooping on one knee as he place his arms around Marks shoulder to show him how to hold it steady.

"Fire when ready son," said Flint as he released the boys arm. He too missed the target.

"Good try Mark, you got really close with that last one," encouraged Bill.

"Now, Luke being as you are not old enough to shoot a long rifle yet; I 'm sorry but no hand guns. However, you can come shoot at the target with Matt's smaller rifle," said Flint.

Luke was a little disappointed at first, but at ten getting to shoot anything was exciting. Smiling he took the gun from Flint and took aim just the way Flint showed him,** BANG**, the bullet flew and Luke landed on his backside...

TBC

Chapter 15:


	15. yarn spinning

The Trails end Ranch

Chapter 15 : Yarn Spinning...

"Wow, dad, I guess I didn't quiet brace myself good enough," replied Luke as he scrambled back to his feet.

"I guess you didn't, come over here and we'll give it another try," laughed Flint as he picked up the gun. This time Flint stood right behind Luke as the shot rang out.

"Look Dad, look I hit the Bowl I hit it, did you see that Uncle Bill," shouted the excited Boy.

"You sure did, Champ! Now let's just see how well you big brother can do," complimented Flint.

Everyone laughed as Matt wrestled with the blanket as he tried to keep himself covered as he walked.

"Want Uncle Bill to weave you a breach cloth from those left over reeds over yonder," teased Mark with a big grin.

"Oh stuff it Mark," said Matt wrapping the blanket tightly around his waist and holding it with his left hand as he accepted the gun from Bill, squared his shoulders and took aim and fired three shots one right after the other. All three shots hit the target dead on. Smiling, Matt flipped the gun in his hand and handed it back to Bill; butt first.

"Not your first time with a six shooter, I take it?" responded Bill with a wide eyed look.

"No sir; my Pa he was teaching me before he died; he was really good," answered Matt proudly.

"That was some good shooting son, though you wouldn't have been showing off just a bit for your brothers, now would you?"questioned Flint. He had to laugh as he noticed the look of panic that crossed Matt's face.

"No, sir, dad. I didn't mean it to be showing off, honest," stuttered Matt.

"See that you don't son. You did you Pa proud boy; right proud," laughed Flint noticing that Matt had released his held breath.

"Why don't you hop on over there and see if your clothes are dry, while we set up for one more round before we hit the trail back to camp." suggested Flint.

Barney and Bill set up two new targets. They were only pieces of bark, but they stood just begging to be shot.

Barney took Bill's gun and stepped up and stood just like he'd seen Matt do. He then looked around carefully, before raising his left hand and squeezed the trigger. Bang, bang; one hit, one miss.

Matt was next and shot two bull eyes.

"Way to go Matt, maybe you can teach me," cheered Mark.

" I'll let dad do the teaching, little Brother. Thanks for the vote of confidence, but something tells me, that teaching you would result in both of us having a sitting problem," quipped Matt.

"Smart, kid that boy of mine, Bill," boasted Flint, as he reloaded the gun before carefully handing it to Mark.

Mark, stepped up, took careful aim, which included sticking his tongue out the left side of his mouth and scrunching his face tight, before he pulled the trigger. It wasn't a bulls eye, but it did hit the target. He took aim again and made another hit.

"Bill, can I try with my short rifle; just once?" asked Barney a little disappointed that the others were shooting better than him.

"Sure, you and Matt shoot at that target and Mark and Luke can shoot at this one," said Flint looking to Bill for approval.

"Good plan, then it's time we pack up and head back," said Bill.

Barney swelled with pride, as this time his shot was dead on and Matt's was just a bit off. The younger boys missed completely.

As everyone mounted and started back, Bill got that mischievous look in his eyes and said, "Now Boys, I think that it's only fair that when we get back that we have a lesson in yarn spinning, and anyone who can't spin at least as good as me has to do the dishes all day tomorrow." Bill grinned again as he winked at Flint.

"Ain't spinning for girls, grandma's even?" asked Luke.

"Oh it comes in right handy for men too, specially when your grandma's not around. Now let's get moving," laughed Bill.

It was around five when they made it back to camp.

"Boys; after you get your horses taken care of, why don't you all go see if you can catch us some supper, while Flint and I take a little break," suggested Bill.

"Sure thing, Bill; you old folks just sit back and take a little break, we'll catch, clean and cook you some supper, won't we fella's," offered Barney grinning.

"I'll show you; old Boy," groused Bill flicking Barney with his hat as the boy walked his horse down to the lake.

When all the horses had been cared for and the boys left fishing, Flint came back to camp shaking his head and laughing to himself.

"So you want to let me in on the joke? Or is it just between you and the youngins," laughed Bill.

"Bill, those four are trying their best to figure how to spin yarn out of leaves or vines or any other stringy thing. Why I even heard Luke suggest maybe spider webs."

"Well, that should keep them busy while one of us comes up with a good story to tell," hooted Bill clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"You know you're pretty good at this father son thing," replied Flint giving Bill a look of respect.

"Your do right well yourself, friend," responded Bill.

It wasn't long before the mighty fishermen were back with a mess of fish and an even bigger mess of tangled fishing line. Bill offered to help with the cooking, while Flint and Luke tackled the untangling of hooks and lines; after all they had three more days and no more line. It was dark by the time supper was finished and cleaned up.

"Boys, now get your bedrolls spread out in a good spot. Let's get this spinning lesson started."

"Ain't it too dark?" asked Mark flopping down on his bed roll.

"Na, just right, yarn spinning by fire light is the best way to spin. Ah... Luke why don't you start," nudged Bill with a grin.

"Me, why me? Ya'll are always telling me; I'm not old enough. Mark you start," sputtered Luke.

"Oh no you don't, you start Barney," offered Mark.

"I..I...need someone to show me how first, then I bet I can do it .You go first Matt, you're the oldest," suggested Barney relieved that he thought of a good excuse to pass the ball.

Flint and Bill could hardly keep from laughing, as Matt took a deep breath,

"I bet you fella's think you've got me, but I bet you'll be washing dishes without me in the morning, grinned Matt.

All eyes were on Matt, "Spinning yarn, now that there is women's work and it takes a spinning wheel which we ain't got, but 'spinin' a yarn', now that's another kettle of fish; it's just a fancy way to say telling a story. So here goes...

"Once upon a time, back when I was just a little kid; maybe four or five, Pa would let me climb up in his lap and he would tell me stories of kings and dragons and swords. I'd close my eyes and pretend to slay the dragons and rescue the damsels in distress; that's princess, for you western folks. Then the King, he would give me all kinds of treasure and riches for saving the kingdom. Then Pa would always end the stories with; and they lived happily ever after. The end," finished Matt triumphantly.

"Good thinking, Matthew, now any of you other boys want to give it a try?" asked Bill.

"I'll give it a try," offered Barney," smiling at Bill as he settled back against the log and crossed his legs, staring into the fire.

"This story starts out with a young boy sitting all alone and kind of scared in a dark and sad room. You see the person who had always loved and cared for him had been buried that day. Now the boy had sat quietly in the parlor all evening and the grownups; they must have forgotten he was there, because they started talking and planning and fussing about what was to be done with the boy, now that his Grandmother was gone. One old man, with a long pointy nose and no hair, ceptin for two patches just over his ears, he says; _'we can't take him we've just too busy, what with three children of our own to care for'_. Then there was this lady, she was wide as the back of a wagon and points her nose in the air like this and she starts squeaking like a mouse; _'well I guess we can take him over to the children's home, him not being kin to any of us you know!" _

Everyone laughed as Barney imitated the way the large lady sounded. Barney smiled as he continued, "Well now it went on and on like that for hours and never once did they stop to ask the boy or even to consider how he might feel or what he might think. Well _I ah I mean... _he decided right then and there, he wasn't going to wait on others to decide what would become of him."

Barney paused, looking around the circle pleased that he had everyone's attention. Taking a deep breath he started again, "Well the boy, he slipped away into his room and quickly and quietly packed a few belongings. It didn't take him long to decide that his only choice was to head for California. Cause, what none of them grownups knew was that just before his grandma died, she called the boy to her and she hugged him one last time and then she told him a secret. She had kept this secret since the night her daughter had died birthin' him into the world. She told him that his father was alive and that he lived somewhere in Sacramento. So that night _I..._ he decided that's where he would go. So very late that night the eleven year old boy climbed out the window with one pack and a book about his hero, Buckskin Bob. He was alone and really scared for the first time ever. But, soon he learned to look for odd jobs for food or money and at night he would curl up in alleys or in the woods and read the adventures of Buckskin Bob, building for himself an image of the father he hoped he would find. As he traveled, he met all types of people; some were helpful and kind and others were cruel and mean. In one town there was this man who owned the saloon, he worked for the man all day then when it came to the end of the day instead of money or food all he got was accused of stealing and slapped really hard on the side of his face."

"How awful, then what did he do?" Gasped Luke.

"Well, after that he was not so trusting," answered Barney unaware he was rubbing the side of his face.

"Then what Barn?" shouted Mark, caught in the suspense.

"After that he decided to stay clear of saloons and men who looked like gunfighters. And he always made camp away from people; where he was less likely to be noticed. He learned that farmhouses with kids were good places to ask for meals. He'd offer to do some chore as payment. It was at one of these farm houses that he found himself an old red dog that was hurt and alone just like him. He named the dog Rusty and they became the best of friends. He hunted for food and gave the boy protection and love. So it wasn't long before the boy began believing the tales about his father and that as long as he had Rusty, he didn't need anyone. But then one night, not long before reaching Sacramento, he got to following this wagon train, cause he had heard in town it was headed to Sacramento. Well now, it was about suppertime three days after he started trailing the train, when this tall stranger came snooping around his camp. I guess he had seen the fire. Anyway Rusty and the Boy got the drop on him, but after talking for bit, the boy decided he could trust the stranger and invited him to supper. If the stranger tried anything, Rusty would have taken his arm off. Before long the boy and the stranger became good friends. Now the rest of the train just figured the boy was an orphan and a liar to boot. But the tall stranger he seen something different and he took time to listen and care what the boy wanted or thought. He was the first person in a long time that even cared about the boy. The tall stranger started to have feelings for the boy kinda like a real father and not a pretend one. And the boy liked him too... The end," smiled Barney winking at Bill.

Bill and Flint laughed, "Well boys, I think Barney wins the yarn spinin' he pulled us all in."

"Hold up, hold it right there," shouted Mark and Matt both leaping to their feet.

"Ya can't stop there, we have to know did you find your real Pa?" shouted Matt.

"And if you did what was he like?' added Luke.

"I never said it was me how did you guess?" smiled Barney.

"By watching yours and Uncle Bill faces, and you did slip in a "I" a time or two. So tell us did you find him?" asked Matt just a bit impatient

"Yes Matt, he is a merchant in Sacramento. He never knew about me and until Bill found him about two months ago .He had a whole other family, though, including a son Barnaby West Jr. Can you image three Barney West's in the same house? I would have just been in the way, so I chose the father that I truly wanted to be with," smiled Barney leaning into the hug Bill offered.

That night as all drifted off Bill smiled at Barney, "Son you tell a good story."

"Thanks Bill, I just did what you do; I told about something I knew; myself," beamed Barney.

"That's the secret to a good yarn, well that and sometimes a little exaggeration. Night boys."

"Night!" they all chorused.


	16. Darn Girls and Dolls

The Trails End Ranch

Chapter 16: Darn Girls And Dolls.

"Well, friend it was a little trying a few times this week, but all and all I think it turned into a nice camping trip," smiled Bill.

"I'm almost sad that Robby didn't stay for the rest of the camp out, but I am glad he and Robert got a chance to talk. And I can tell you; I am some kind of ready to get back to Mary and Samantha. She'll have grown in just the week we've been gone," laughed Flint.

"More like Charlie will have her spoiled to pieces by the time we get back," grinned Bill.

"Boys let's get a move on, school is waiting," shouted Flint.

All four boys groaned as they climbed out of the water and began to get dressed.

~oOo~

It was a weary bunch of travelers that returned to the ranch that afternoon. The camping trip had been fun and exciting and no one could call it uneventful. It was about two in the afternoon when they turned down the lane to the Trails End Ranch; home. All the boys began to talk about racing the horses to the barn.

"Whoa; no racing, not this close to the house, not now or ever. You might hurt someone; there's too much coming and going." shouted Flint. Besides, your chores will wait for you to arrive safely."

"Chores," echoed the boys, "but..."

"But nothing, were back to real life; back to responsibility," laughed Flint.

"Flint's right, see there comes a lovely lady now," smiled Bill seeing Mary running from the house to meet them.

Flint jumped from his horse just in time to catch Mary as she jumped into his arms. She laughed and giggled as he spun her around.

"Where's my little angel, you didn't leave her all alone did you?" grinned Flint playfully.

"Of course not, Emily is rocking her. Robert and Susan left the girls with us, while they spent some time with Robby. How was your trip, boys?"Ask Mary as they all stepped down and accepted her hugs and kisses.

Barney was also smothered with the same motherly affection. Bill looked on laughing. Next Mary gave Bill a big hug, and smiling at Flint, placed a kiss on his cheek, causing all four boys to burst out laughing.

"Wouldn't ever want you to feel left out, Bill. Charlie and I have fried chicken biscuits and all the trimmings planed for six out on the courtyard table? Why don't you boys go care for the horses and go say hello to the girls," smiled Mary, wrapping her arm around Flint's waist as she and Flint walk to the house together.

Mary turned and called over her shoulder."Bill just come on up to the house when you're ready, Samantha will be ready to play for a bit."

"Sure thing, be up in a bit." smiled Bill waving his arm.

Mary and Flint continued walking arm in arm towards the house. "I tell you, Flint, Charlie's having such fun just holding and rocking Samantha. I'm just a little afraid he may spoil her with all his attention, though, Flint, he is such a help," said Mary smiling up at Flint. "Each time I check on her she's sound asleep on his chest with a fist full of his beard; they both look just adorable sleeping," responded Mary.

Later that night, as Flint made his rounds to check on each of his children, he chuckled as he thought how peacefully they all looked while they slept. He was thinking to himself, that if someone had told him two years ago he would be this happy to be settled and in one spot he would have thought them crazy. Then as he came to Samantha's room he could not resist picking the small bundle up and holding her against his chest as he lowered himself into the rocker.

Sometime later Mary went looking for him when he didn't come to bed. When she stood in the half-open door way, she could only smile and offer a tender heartfelt prayer for the man God had provided as the father of her children. Crossing the room she leaned down and placed a kiss on Samantha's head.

Waking, Flint gently stood and placed the sleeping child in the cradle, before turning to Mary and whispering, "My beautiful ocean, pearl, just in case you didn't know it; I am the happiest man alive." Flint announced, gently caressing her as they crossed the hall to their room.

Mary smiled as Flint removed his robe and climbed beneath the covers chuckling softly as he reached for her and pulled her to him. Before long they were lost in their love for one another.

~oOo~

The fellers hadn't been home long before the boys began to get restless. Matt had gone off with Otis and George to earn some money helping Mr. Russell. Barney and Mark came running toward the corral, where Flint and Bill were working to get some horses ready for sale to the army.

"Flint, look yonder, if I was a bettin' I'd say those two are up to something," smiled Bill nodding toward the grinning pair.

"I'd say they want something because their headed straight for us," answered Flint.

Both boys stopped at the fence excitedly speaking at once. Bill gave a loud whistle blast, instantly silencing the two. "Now breathe, then speak; one at a time please," suggested Bill as he and Flint walked over to the fence.

Taking a deep breath Mark said, "You go first, Barney."

"We want to know if we could go on an overnight hike, we'd stay on the ranch, and we'd be really careful, it will be our last chance before school starts," pleaded Barney.

"Please say yes, we need some adventure," added Mark.

"Well, Flint what do you think?"questioned Bill.

"They are close to fourteen, and if they stay within the ranch boundaries, I think they could have a good time. If they promise to be careful and be back by supper Saturday," said Flint laughing as the boys looked about to pop waiting for the answer.

"Okay, then you have permission to leave right after breakfast in the morning," smiled Bill.

"That goes for me too right, Dad?"

"Yes, Mark, just remember you promised to be careful and stay on ranch property," grinned Flint.

"Come on, Barney, we got lots of planning to do; race ya to the tree house," yelled Mark tearing across the yard.

Meanwhile back at the house, Luke was craving an adventure too. "But Mom, she only wants to play with that dumb doll; Ima. I won't have any fun at all, do I have too?" whined Luke.

"Luke, your cousins are only going to be here one more night, and yes, I think it would be nice for you to play what Amy wants to play. Now run along and be friendly," admonished Mary as she worked over the laundry tub.

"Oh alright, come on Amy lets go out on the front porch, maybe the others won't see me and tease me over there," moaned Luke dragging his feet as he went.

Amy, the youngest of his two cousins' and the most like her mother with her blonde curls and blue eyes, but bossy as all hell for an eight year old, dragged Luke with zest towards the back porch. "Luke, take the baby for a ride" said Amy placing the doll in the wagon, giggling as she pulled Luke along.

"Girls yuck! Baby dolls and making flower chains; I hate girls," grumbled Luke.

"Luke, we do not hate people," scolded Mary. "Now you watch out for Amy and don't let her get hurt."

"Yes, ma'am," answered Luke, as. Amy started making plans.

"You can be the papa and sit and rock Ima, while I get dinner ready," ordered Amy pulling the toy wagon to a stop in front of the porch. "This will be our house and that rocker will be the parlor. I'll pretend to cook over here."

Luke climbed the steps and flopped into the rocker with a disgusted frown on his face.

"You forgot to get Ima out of the wagon, _Papa_. I can't or you supper will burn, _dear_," cooed Amy, all mushy sweet.

Luke trudged back over to the wagon and grabbed the doll by the leg before returning to his chair and tapping the doll against the side of his chair, annoyed and hoping like hell his brothers didn't come along.

"Stop, you'll make her cry, hold her gentle," scolded Amy snatching her baby away from danger.

Spying Barney and Mark climbing the tree house ladder, Luke saw his chance. "Keep your dumb old doll, I got better things to do," snapped Luke turning sharply and disappearing around the corner of the house.

In his hast, without meaning to Luke caused Amy to fall backward and land on her backside in the flowerbed, dropping Ima in the dirt as she fell.

Amy began to cry, as she went looking for her Aunt Mary. "Aunt Mary" wailed Amy as she got closer, now really turning on the water works.

Mary dropped the washing and ran to see the cause of all the commotion, "What happened sweetheart, stop crying," said Mary brushing the dirt from her dress and using her apron to dry the little girls tears.

"Luke was being mean, he pushed me down and he threw Ima in the dirt, then he just left me there and ran off! And Aunt Mary, you said he would play with me," screeched Amy again.

Mary was tired, she was in no mood for fussing children; she was trying to finish her work before Samantha needed to feed. So see took action.

" Amy you go sit on the porch and rock Ima, and I'll get Luke sorted out. He'll come back and play with you, now stop your crying," consoled Mary. As Amy headed on her way, Mary rounded the corner shouting, "Lucas Andrew, you come here to me this minute!"

"Wow Luke, mom sure don't sound happy, what'd you do?" asked Mark.

"I don't know," answered Luke scarring down the ladder to answer her call.

It was a very hot and impatient Mary that finally Luke looked up at, "What do you mean, making Amy cry? I told you to play with her and keep her from getting hurt, and you push her down? Well I never," huffed Mary. Turning him to the side she gave him several quick smacks with her hand. "Now you get back out on the porch and play nice until someone calls you to supper, young man. If you take off again, I'll go get my hairbrush, now scat!" ordered Mary turning him toward the porch.

"But, mom . . ."

"No, buts' young man, you know better than to push people," admonished Mary sending him on the way with one more smack.

As Luke trudged around the house, he felt condemned. He would have to play with that dumb doll for at least two hours. Oh his mother's hand spanking had not hurt, he hardly even felt it, but that darn girl had lied and got him in trouble. Now he had to play dolls and at least pretend to be having fun. His mom had never used the hairbrush on him but he remembered how loud Mark had cried when he got paddled with it, and he wasn't willing to risk it, so back into the rocker he climbed and followed Amy's ever order. _Boy, eight-year-old girls are not jist bossy, there downright sneaky,_ thought Luke as he suffered through rocking the baby, burping the baby and changing the baby. He was so bored, all he wanted to do was scream. He just kept reminding himself of the hike that he hoped to get to go on with Barney and Mark; and without dumb girls.

When two hours later Emily came to tell Luke and Amy it was supper time, you would have thought Luke had been pardoned from a prison sentence. He almost threw the doll that he had been force to diaper burp and rock. Stopping suddenly, "Here mom, she's all yours," said Luke shoving the doll into her hands, before bolting through the front door and over to the sink to wash up, and being almost the first to be in his place at the table.

Before long Mark and Barney appeared with all smiles, followed by Flint and Bill; all combed and polished; having stopped at the pump on the way in. Charlie had opted for supper in the bunkhouse.

As Mary and Emily began to place dishes of hot food on the table, Amy came skipping to her place, Ima in tow.

"Amy, you know mother doesn't allow you to bring your toys to the table; you should go put her up in your room," scolded Emily as she took the empty chair next to her sister.

"Ima's not a toy, bossy," snapped Amy.

"Amy, that was not a very nice way to talk to your sister, tell her you are sorry and go put your doll on the sofa until we finish eating," chastised Mary gently.

The eight-year-old was not happy '_sorry'_, she huffed as he stomped across to the sofa, throwing her doll before stomping back to her chair.

Flint had learned that he had little tolerance with rudeness or disrespect in children,

"Young Lady, you march yourself back over to that sofa and lay that doll down gently and then walk back to this table properly, then you apologize to your sister sincerely," ordered Flint sternly.

Amy jumped, before answering, "Yes sir" and moved to obey. Before slipping back into her chair she turned to Emily and sweetly replied, "I am sorry for being rude to you, please forgive me."

"Now let's all bow our heads," said Flint with a smile.

Just before closing his eye's Luke stuck his tongue out at Amy, enjoying seeing little miss bossy in trouble. As soon as Flint said amen, the excited chatter began.

"We decided to go up to the north corner where the spring runs, you know where the eagles nest," said a very excited Mark.

"Mark says we might be able to find some fools gold in the stream bed," added Barney brightly.

"There's no telling just what you might find, you boys will have fun. You should head to bed early so you'll be well rested." replied Bill.

"I am," piped up Luke with a mouth full of food.

"Luke, we don't speak with our mouth full," scolded Mary.

Luke looked down at his plate and chewed his food.

"Little Buddy, I'm sorry but you are not old enough to go on an overnight hike without adults, you'll just have to find something to do around here with the girls," added Flint turning to look at Luke who sat next to him at the head of the table.

Luke's face sank suddenly he had no appetite. Trying not to burst into tears, he began to push his food around on his plate. Amy smiled wide; she had herself a playmate for tomorrow too.

Seeing her smile, Luke decided he needed to think fast. "Maybe I could work the horses with you and Uncle Bill?" he asked, hopefully.

"Sorry, Luke, but Bill, Charlie and I have to take the horses to the army buyer tomorrow."

"It's not fair; I'm too young to have any fun," pouted Luke dropping his fork with a clink.

"We can have lots of fun tomorrow, Luke; we can . . ." sang Amy gloating.

"I don't want to play no dumb girl games! There's nothing fun about any old doll," groused Luke banging his fist on the table.

"Young man, you excuse yourself and take your dishes to the sink, then go to your room." responded Flint, losing his patience.

"Yes Sir, please excuse me everyone," said Luke fighting to keep the anger out of his tone, as he rose and collected his dishes, depositing them in the sink before climbing the stairs.

"Dad, I 'm sorry I didn't know he thought he was going," said Mark feeling guilty.

"That's okay boys, he'll just have to learn that we can't always get everything we want," replied Flint.

"Speaking of doing what we want, I thought that it might be a good idea for Mark to stay over at the cabin with Barney tonight; that way they wouldn't wake the others so early. I'll fix breakfast for them before we get ready to go." suggested Bill.

"Sounds like a plan to me. That was some fine meal ladies," said Flint pushing back his empty plate.

"Sure was! Emily you're a good cook," praised Bill knowing she had helped.

"Thank you, I like cooking and Aunt Mary makes it fun." smiled Emily

Samantha, let out a loud yell and Mary rose to care for her.

"Mark and Barney, I think you could help the girls do the dishes, don't you? Be a nice way to show them how much you appreciated the meal," said Flint.

"Why only Emily and Ma cooked it, I think..."

"It wasn't a request son," said Flint and aimed a warning glare at Mark. Both Mark and Barney jumped up quickly at that and gathered all the plates they could at once.

Emily giggled, "Thank you Uncle Flint. Here, Barney, I can carry some."

Barney blushed and handed Emily, the two plates, he was trying to juggle.

Bill raised an eyebrow at his boy, and shook his head wondering if the pretty green eyed, brown haired twelve year old, Emily, had a bit of a crush on Barney, or perhaps visa versa. He turned to Mary, as she was leaving the room to collect Samantha for her first feed of the evening. "Mary, when you get little Red all shipshape, I'd be right pleased to hold her a spell, afore ole Charlie comes calming his nightly watch," beamed Bill heading for the easy chair.

"Bill you shouldn't tease Charlie, he's really good with the baby, all the kids really," said Mary defending Charlie.

"Yea, Bill, you know since the Major is not with us anymore; Charlie is next in line for grandpa duty," laughed Flint.

"You two are just terrible, but Bill I'll be right back with Samantha."

"She's right Bill, Charlie is a big help. I'll be right back, I'm gonna go check on our out of sorts, wrangler; entertaining girls probably is a might trying for a young boy," said Flint climbing the stairs.

"You two boys try to gather the rest of your stuff without upsetting Luke and get on over to the cabin ya hear." warned Bill watching Barney and Mark carry more dishes to the sink.

"We've got everything in the tree house already, so that should make it easy," replied Mark.

"Good, how about giving Mary an extra full wood box after them dishes, then?" ordered Bill.

"On it Bill, let's go Mark," said Barney.

"I said after the dishes," reminded Bill, and then had to laugh when Emily tried tying an apron around Barney's waist. You'd think the child just had a noose put around his neck.

_*****Meanwhile, In Luke's Room*****_

Luke sat sulking on his bed. "Dumb girl, all she does is get me into trouble, now I can't even play checkers with Uncle Charlie at the bunkhouse. She makes me so mad. Grownups; they always take their side, _play nice, it won't hurt you to play with dolls! _They never tell the girls it won't hurt you to play Outlaws or Indians," grumbled Luke, throwing a boot. "It's all her fault," he huffed, tossing the other boot at the door.

As Flint reached for the door knob, there was a loud thud against the door. As he knocked, the thud was repeated. Flint opened the door, spying the boots in the middle of the room,

"You march right over and put those where they belong, and don't let me catch you throwing them again," said Flint with a stern look.

Luke trudged begrudgingly across the room, his bottom lip near dragging the floor as he picked up the boots and deposited them near the window. Glancing out, he noticed Amy sitting at the backyard table playing checkers with Uncle Charlie, "Great, just great, she gets me in trouble and she gets to have all the fun; just Grand," muttered Luke flopping down on his bed in a huff.

Flint was growing tired of the temper fits. "Ahem, unless you would like to go fetch your moms hairbrush, I'd suggest a change of attitude and right now!" ordered Flint in a tone that left no room for discussion.

Luke sat up straight with eyes wide open, he had forgotten in his anger that his dad was even in the room.

"Sorry, Sir, It's just so unfair, that's all," answered Luke sadly.

Smiling Flint lowered himself onto the bed with his back against the headboard. "Why don't you put your nightshirt on and climb up here and tell me all about it."

Luke stood and moved to the dresser and quickly changed and headed back to Flint, who shifted, so that Luke sat leaning against him, as he put his arms around the small boys frame. Father and son sat silently, each reminded how nice it felt to be held safe and secure for a time. At first Luke was thinking he was too old for snuggling next to his dad, but decided there was no one there to tease him, so he leaned in and enjoyed the warm hug.

"Now, little buddy what's got you so bent out of shape?" asked Flint in a calm concerned tone.

Taking a deep breath Luke began to pour out his day...

"And the only thing that got me through it was that I would be free tomorrow. Then there it was, darn; 'you're too young' and now I have to be tortured again tomorrow." finished Luke with a sigh of doom.

"Luke was it really all that bad," asked Flint fighting a smile.

"Dad, were you ever forced to spend the day playing girl games? Yuck!" said Luke.

"No son, I guess I've just been lucky," said Flint trying not to laugh, but glad that Luke wasn't able to see his face.

"Yeah, Dad even worse; she ran tattling to mom and got me whacked."

"OH, Luke what did you do that got you _whacked_? asked Flint, knowing Mary was usually slow to do more than scold.

"Amy told Mom that I pushed her down on purpose, but I didn't, but Mom didn't listen; she just whacked," moaned Luke.

Flint sat up and turned Luke so they could see each other's faces. "What really happened Luke, something upset your mother?" asked Flint looking into Luke's eyes waiting for the answer.

"Mom asked me to play with Amy and be sure she didn't get hurt. I was so bored, then I seen the fellas, go up to the tree house. I jumped up and ran to the tree house. I musta made her fall when I ran. Anyway, I didn't mean too," answered Luke.

"So you disobeyed your mom and left Amy alone, and in your hurry you caused her to fall. Is that what you're telling me? asked Flint using his hand to lift Luke's chin.

"Yes, I guess, but she didn't have to go crying and say I did it on purpose, that's what made Mom whack me," explained Luke, matter of factly.

"You know what I think, little buddy? Even though her tattling, got you _'whacked'_ as you say, it saved you from something worse." replied Flint watching Luke's face to see if what he was saying sank in.

"Worse, what could be worse the getting whacked by mom?" questioned a wide eyed puzzled Luke.

"Me! Paddling your behind, for deliberately disobeying your Mom," answered Flint with a stern look.

"Oops, I didn't think of that," replied Luke looking a bit ashamed.

"Now, Luke do you understand why you got sent from the table?"

"Yes sir, I was being rude, and what I said to Amy wasn't very nice," replied a now remorseful Luke.

"Okay, Luke I will do some thinking and try to come up with something for you and Amy to do tomorrow, but you will still have to stay and play with her until her Ma and Pa come. And young man, if I find out you even thought about disobeying your mom, or gave her any trouble; I will wear out the hairbrush on your behind, even if she whacks you first. Do we understand each other?"

"We do, I promise, even if it bores me to death. Ma's hairbrush might be the only thing worse than playing girl games," smirked Luke grimly.

"Is that right? You remember and save us both, then," Said Flint rising. "Now you may read for an hour, then in to bed," he added, as he reached for the door knob.

"Night Dad" said Luke climbing into the bed with his favorite book.

"Night," said Flint closing the door.


	17. What they don't know

The Trail's End Ranch

Chapter 17: What They Don't Know...

At the breakfast table the next morning Luke sat silently sulking; _a whole day stuck playing girls games._ His mood was not too pleasing. Mary had already scolded him for playing with his food. Flint had given him the _look_ for kicking Amy under the table. Luke wished he knew that if he did it again he'd get sent to his room for the day; it would be worth a day alone in his room, not to have to play with that dumb doll. Luke pushed his food around considering if it would work, but he decided that the way his luck was going, he'd get his backside warmed and then have to sit on it all day rocking that stupid looking doll.

"Luke, eat your food, don't just push it around your plate," said Flint.

"Yes Sir," replied a startled Luke, quickly poking a bite into his mouth.

Flint gave the sad young man a curious look, then suddenly remembered his offer to help think of something for them to do. "I've got an idea Luke, since you played Amy's game yesterday why don't you take Amy down to the creek and pick a bunch of those reeds, your uncle Bill showed you. Then you can teach her how to weave. That's something you both should enjoy," offered Flint.

"But, Uncle Flint, I'll get my dress all dirty," whined Amy.

"Luke can lend you some britches and a shirt," answered Flint.

"It'll be good for you to get out in the sun," added Mary.

"I don't want to. I don't like playing outside games," protested Amy, stomping her foot.

"Young Lady, unless you want to spend your day in your room with a sore behind, you had better stop that tantrum before it starts. Now you run along and get changed, you will have fun." admonished Flint. Thinking to himself, if he were going to be home he be tempted to send both pouting children out the door to stack rocks, but that would only mean more grumbling for Mary.

Now Amy frowned as she turned toward the stairs, not wanting to be spanked by her uncle. Luke smiled; he would have fun now; just because Amy was miserable.

"When you and Amy get back, will you teach me how to weave too, Luke, it sounds like fun?" asked Emily.

"Emily, why don't you go up to Matt's room and find some of his clothes, you have been such a help, but it would do you good to get out also," suggested Mary.

Minutes later, Mary laughed to herself, as the two came trooping down the stairs. First; there was the pretty blonde in Luke's clothes; they fit just right, making both Mary and Flints realize just how small their ten-year-old was. Then in contrast; there was the quiet green-eyed, Emily in Matt's clothes, that were big and roomy. She had found a belt and cinched the britches up, and a pair of boots that she stuffed her 'too long' legs in and came clomping down the stairs, but smiling cheerily. "I'm ready."

"Stay together and be careful," yelled Mary, as the trio trooped out the door.

Luke ran ahead, "Come on hurry," he fairly screamed over his shoulder.

Emily laughed and ran along having fun, but Amy on the other hand was not happy. She did not like not being in charge. Everywhere she tried to step there were piles of horse poop. It smelled and she was hot and there were bugs and spiders. When they reached the creek, Emily and Luke went to work pulling the reeds. Amy sat on the bank pouting, wishing she could have stayed with her dolls on the porch.

"Amy come on and help us, you could be having lots of fun," encouraged Emily.

"I can't; it's slimy and dirty over there and there are bugs and fish in that water and too much mud," whined Amy.

All of the sudden something jumped. "Eeek," screamed Amy, running into the water to stand next to Emily.

"Golly, Amy it's only a toad; see," said Luke laughing, as he held it up for her to see.

"Get it a way. I don't like frogs; they're slimy," shrieked Amy.

Luke laughed, as he took the frog over to the other side of the creek and turned it loose.

Once the frog was release, Amy sat down again and complained, "My shoes are all wet, they feel just awful."

"Take'm off cry baby; the grass here is soft," said Emily rolling her eyes at her little sister.

Luke and Emily got back to work. When they had gotten enough they came and sat down next to Amy in the warm sun. It was early September, but still quite warm. Emily caught onto weaving quickly, but Amy would not even try; she only wanted to braid chains for flowers.

"Girls," growled Luke rolling his eyes.

"Boys," retorted Amy. "I'm going over there to pick some of those purple flowers to put on my chains," she said, wrinkling her nose in disgust, as she slipped her foot back into the wet shoe.

"Luke, you're doing, a nice job and so much faster than me," smiled Emily.

"Oh, I'm not nearly as fast as Uncle Bill yet, but I will be someday," boasted Luke.

"Is this as big as we can make them?" asked Emily.

"Sucks no; you can make them different shapes too, but not as fast. Mom's got a square one I made sitting on the dresser," smiled Luke shyly.

"Do you think Aunt Mary will let me see it when we get back?" questioned Emily.

"Sure, you wanna go up to the barn loft and see the one I'm making mom for her birthday?"

Maybe, you could teach me to braid, but not while Amy's around or she'll think she's smarter than me." suggested Luke.

"Here, Luke; braiding is easy, let me show you before Amy gets back, then we can all go up to the loft," suggested Emily eagerly.

Luke caught on quick and as he braided he thought of a special ivy that he had seen down by the swimming hole, it would look pretty braided. Looking around he spotted Amy come across the pasture carrying a large bunch of wild flowers, "Those sure are pretty, let's go find you a vase so you can save them for your mother," offered Luke.

"That was a sweet thing for you to think of, maybe you're not just a dumb old boy after all," said Amy.

"_**Oh yes I am**_, I just know that ma's like flowers that's all," sneered Luke.

"Well, now let's go anyway, I really do want to see the other basket," laughed Emily as she picked up the sack of reeds and all their baskets.

Soon they were headed down a well warn path that lead straight to the barn door and on down to the back porch.

"Hey, when we came out here before, you said there was no path. You made me walk through mud and muck and I stepped in horse poop. You did that on purpose," ranted Amy.

"Sure did, just for the fun of it," laughed Luke.

"Oh Amy admit it you had fun and it didn't hurt you?"prodded Emily.

"I did not! It was dirty and smelly and I 'm telling on him. He could have taken us this way at the start," turning with a twist and sticking her nose in the air, Amy headed off down the path.

"Amy wait, I didn't mean to make you mad! Great; now I'll be in trouble again," moaned Luke.

"No, you won't. I'll tell Aunt Mary, Amy was just being whiny, cause we didn't do everything her way," retorted Emily.

"Come on or Momma and Pappa will be here before we get to the loft," pleaded Emily.

"Okay," answered Luke hoping Emily was right, but you will have to climb a ladder?"

Stopping at the back of the barn, Emily looked up and sure enough there was a ladder made right on the side of the barn, leading to a small door.

"Leave the sack here, and you can follow me," said Luke, scurrying up the ladder ducking, as he swung the door open wide. Disappearing into the hole and popping his head back through, "Come on pokey," smiled Luke.

As Luke lit the lantern that hung on a post, Emily stared at the small room. "It's like your own weaving room neat," she said.

"Yea, dad helped me make it. Each of us has a place where we don't have to let anyone come in, if we don't want to. He says; everyone needs a little private space, course mom and dad don't count; they can come anytime," finished Luke stooping down and uncovering a basket in the corner and handing it to Emily.

Emily fingered all of the dried flowers and woven patterns, admiring the beautiful workmanship. "It's so beautiful," she praised.

"Thanks, it a sewing basket. I'm almost through, then dad's going to teach me to seal it so the flowers and reeds won't crack and split," said Luke grinning.

"Do you think you could teach me how? I'd work really hard and do just what you said. I'd even help you with your chores as payment?" bargained Emily.

"Gee, you don't have to do all that, just keep quiet and don't tell anyone, cause if the fella's at school find out, I'll be branded a sissy forever. Oh, And you have to get permission to come without Amy; she'd tell for sure," added Luke.

"I'll get permission to keep it a secret. Oh this is going to be so special," beamed Emily.

"We better get back to the house now; mom will be looking for us for lunch soon," said Luke blowing out the lantern.

_***__**Meanwhile back at the House*****_

"_Aunt Mary, Aunt Mary,"_ shrieked Amy, suddenly deciding that tears might help her cause.

"Goodness, what now!" huffed Mary, as she hurried to stop the shouting before the baby woke. Hurrying to the back porch, Mary hushed the whining child, "You'll wake the baby! Whatever is the matter, now?" asked Mary.

"Luke made me walk through mud and muck, and I almost fell in horse poop! Then they made me walk all the way home by myself," said Amy before bursting in a fresh, but much quieter stream of tears.

Now, Mary was much more rested today, and had decided that this little one liked to be the center of attention, and didn't mind getting others in trouble along her way. She laughed, as she thought that they had only gone behind the barn. Mary could see where they were from where she stood on the porch.

"Baby that's just boys; they like mud and dirt. We ladies just learn to love them anyway," smiled Mary brushing back Amy's blonde curls.

"What pretty flowers, let's go find them a vase and some water," praised Mary, deflecting the child's tattling.

"Aunt Mary, don't you care that little girls smell nice?" asked Amy, upset that she was not getting Luke and Emily in trouble.

"And, Aunt Mary! Luke chased me with a frog, and Emily called me a cry baby! They even made me get all wet; ,see my feet are muddy. Maybe they even pushed me in the water on purpose," she accused, wailing.

Turning around, Mary saw Emily and Mark running toward her, Emily's braids trailing on the breeze as she ran, and Luke's blond curls framing his determined face, as she worked hard to remain just ahead of his cousin; not wanting to be beaten by a girl, even if she was older.

Mary, kneeled before the crying child, "Amy look at me, what did your Uncle Flint tell you last night about stretching the truth to get others in trouble?"warned Mary.

Amy, looked surprised at her Aunt; this was not turning out right. It sounded like she was the one getting in trouble.

"Answer me, young lady," said a very stern looking Mary.

"He said it was the same as lying, and he said it was mean," answered Amy.

"And what did he tell you would happen if you did it again?"

"He said, I'd get a spanking," answered Amy suddenly realizing that she had told on herself.

Mary stood and reached for the hand of the small child, as she crossed the kitchen she picked up her wooden spoon, then pulling a chair away from the table, she sat down and put Amy over her lap and delivered four quick smacks to the seat of her britches.

"Now, I want you to go and stand in the corner by the fireplace, until I call you to lunch," said Mary as she let the child up.

Amy, cried quietly as she rubbed the seat of the borrowed jeans, thinking to herself, _that maybe there was one good thing about wearing the ugly boy clothes, but it still stung,_ before turning to face the corner.

Emily and Luke helped Mary carry all the lunch bowls to the picnic table. As the children laughed and smiled, enjoying the lunch and lemonade. Mary smiled as she looked at Luke and Amy sitting next to each other. She mused that even though there was two years different in their ages, they could pass as twins, with their blonde curls and blue eyes. They were the same size and both dressed in boy's clothes and except for Amy's long hair; they were identical. Mary spoke with a smile, "After we finish up, I want you all to go out to the bath house and clean up."

"A bath in the middle of the day, what for," grumbled Luke.

"Luke, you will not wither away, but you will have to let the girls go first. Maybe you can crank on the ice-cream churn, so we can have a special treat?" suggested Mary.

Suddenly it was worth having to take two, baths. Luke finished eating quickly, eager now to do his part in making the delicious treat.

"Do you want to make peach or strawberry,? " asked Mary, knowing that if Luke was choosing, it would be strawberry.

"Run down to the cellar and get a jar of fruit; whichever you choose," said Mary stealing a quick kiss on his cheek.

"M o m!" moaned Luke as he ran around the house.

Mary carried fresh towels and soap out to the girls and showed them where to hang their clean dresses, and where to put the dirty clothes. Thankful to have the nice bath house with pumps and tubs that could be drained, she felt like a grand lady with such a convenience. When she returned to the porch, Luke had all the supplies ready for his mom to get him started making the Ice-cream.

Mary sat on the porch rocker, snapping beans and watching Luke turn the crank, when the two girls appeared fresh and crisp. Mary gave each of the girls a bowl and set them to snapping beans, while she took over Luke's job, so he could go and bath. As he returned, running past Mary carrying his clean clothes, she grinned and added, "Slow down and do a proper job, or I'll send you right back, you hear?"

By the time Luke returned, Amy was having her turn at the crank. Emily was rocking a now fed and contented baby, Sammy, and Mary was peeling potatoes.

"Luke, please go fetch me some raw carrots and an onion, then it will be your turn at the crank again," asked Mary with a content smile.

"Yes ma'am," answered Luke dashing for the cellar again.

Luke was just about to tell Mary the crank was getting hard to turn, when he noticed the buggy coming through the gates. Emily and Amy ran to meet the buggy and Robby jumped down and ran toward the porch, greeting everyone one happily.

"Need help cuz?" asked Robby.

"Be my guest, Robby, it's almost ready," said Luke, "I hope you all like strawberry," he added, grinning as his Aunt Susan gave him a hug.

Soon everyone was visiting, and Amy found that she was not the center of attention; in fact she was not getting any attention at all. When Robby and Luke announced that the Ice cream was ready, she continued sitting and sulking all by herself on the corner of the porch with her back to everyone.

Mary went to put the baby down, and Susan and Emily followed to grab the bowls and spoons from the kitchen.

Robert spotted his sad little princess, kneeling in front of her he asked, "Why my precious, _Amylena_, has your prince turned to a frog?"

Amy looked wide eyes, then grinned from ear to ear, letting go with a loud squeal, that brought everyone running. "Daddy's home and he remembered that I'm his, princess Amylena," beamed Amy as she jumped into his arms.

"Yes, Baby Daddy's home," said Robert swinging her the air before planting her on the bench and sitting down next to her.

After a pleasant afternoon, with creamy strawberry ice scream, Susan and Robert loaded up the buggy and their family headed for home; happier than they had been for a long time.

Mary and Luke stood waving as the buggy disappeared from view.

_******Up on the North Corner******_

"Barney, let's go sit in the shade for while and rest, it's getting so hot," panted Mark dropping his pack and flopping to the ground, not bothering to wait for an answer.

"Okay, let' have some of that jerky too, I'm getting hungry," agreed Barney, dropping next to Mark as he began digging in his pack for the smoked dried meat.

After taking giant swigs of water, both boys laid back and grinned, feeling full and happy about their freedom.

"How much farther do you think it is to the spring?" asked Barney rolling over to face Mark.

Mark rummaged in his pack and pulled out a map that Bill had helped them to draw. Spreading it on the ground between them, they both huddled over it.

"Let's see, we are about here," Mark jabbed his finger down on the spot, "It took us about two hours, and the springs over there," Mark said jabbing another finger at the map before biting the end of his tongue in deep concentration. "I say about another hour, cause we are walking so slow, if we could have brung our horses . . . "

"Then we wouldn't be hiking," interrupted Barney. "Let's get going, I'm ready for a swim in that cool spring water you keep telling me about," commanded Barney, pulling his pack back onto his shoulders.

Mark smiled wondering if he should tell Barney what he had hidden in his pack. Not sure Barney would approve, he decided to keep quiet for now. Rising, he picked up his pack and followed Barney, whistling as they went.

"I hope we can catch something in our snare, I don't really want fish for supper," said Barney as they neared the spring.

"Oh, I have a feeling we won't have to have fish," laughed Mark.

"It sure is a pretty spot, and you're right; we can see the eagle's nest, up on that rocky bluff," said Barney as he stood admiring the spot.

"Ya, but it's just our dumb luck; the Bluff is on Mr. Turner's land, and we promised to stay within the ranch boundaries," grumbled Mark.

"Let's get camp set up and find a place to rig the snare, and then go for a swim. There's no use fretting about what we can't do," remarked Barney, though he thought to himself, '_I sure would like to climb up and get a closer look at that nest.'_

After agreeing on just the right spot, the boys quickly turned their thoughts and efforts to getting to the swim. Soon they were splashing and playing without a care in the world. They could swim fish eat or anything else they wanted to do, with no one to boss them around.

"Mark, I'm ready to go see if we got anything in our snare, how bout you?"asked Barney, as he began wading to the bank of the small pond that the spring fed.

"I'm with you, sides I 'm getting a little chilly" said Mark, joining Barney; who was now laying in the soft green grass letting the sun dry him.

"This would be the life; nothing to do, until you get good and ready, and no one to answer to, but yourself," sighed Barney.

"Hey, let's go check the snare, before it gets dark," yelled Mark, as he hurried to get into his dry clothes.

"Good idea, we will still have time to catch a couple fish if the snare is empty," agreed Barney.

They raced to the place they had set the snare, only to find it empty.

" Darn it! How unlucky can we be; I know I saw three or four rabbits while we were setting up camp. If I had my rifle we could have gotten one. Guess it's fish or pancakes for supper, that's for sure," grumbled Barney.

"Oh, I wouldn't bet on that, wait right here," said Mark, running for their camp. He was back in a flash, smiling as he looked at Barney, "Promise, you won't tell," questioned Mark, thrusting a six shooter and six shells out from behind his back for Barney to see.

"Mark! If your Dad or Bill find out, they'll be really mad," shouted Barney, as he recovered from the shock well enough to respond.

"Oh Barney, from way up here how are they going to find out. I'm sure not going to tell, are you? Come on; you were just saying we had no- one to answer to. We're free to do whatever we like, right!" boasted Mark.

"Mark, you heard them. If we even touch a gun without them, they'll skin as alive. Let's just go fishing," argued Barney.

"Barney, what they don't know won't hurt us. We'll be real careful. Don't be a chicken now; come on. Besides didn't you tell me you hunted all the time for game when you were on your own. How different can the hand gun be?" coned Mark now running for the thicket near the property line fence.

_"A lot different,"_ thought Barney, "_that was about survival_..." But, he kept his thoughts to himself, not wanting to sound a nag to his new brave friend. So, Barney soon found himself crouched near the thicket, watching for a rabbit, right beside Mark. After all what could he do, he couldn't leave Mark alone and go home, and he didn't want Mark calling him a chicken either.

"You want your three shots first, ? Questioned Mark.

"No way, I ain't touching that gun, I'll have enough trouble, convincing Bill I didn't know you had it in the first place, or that I tried to talk you out of it," said Barney in a strained whisper.

"Oh don't be such an old woman, shh . . . Bang! Bang! Bang! "Darn; I missed," groaned Mark.

"Look there's another one," whispered Barney pointing to the gray rabbit cowering in the bush across from the fence.

Bang! Bang! Bang . . . Dropping the now empty gun, both boys wasted no time sliding under the fence and racing to the spot where the rabbit lay.

Looking around, Barney noticed how close they were to the bluff, "Hey Mark, as long as we're already over here let's just go explore around the base of the bluff," said a now excited Barney.

"What about our promise?" quizzed Mark, satirically.

"Now, who's the chicken, you just said what they don't know won't hurt," returned Barney.

They looked at each other and grinned stashing the rabbit, to get when they came back, "Race you to the rocks," shouted both boys.

In no time at all the two were jumping from one boulder to the next among the fallen rocks.

"Gee, it sure is a lot higher than it looks," observed Mark, craning his neck to look up to where the nest should be.

"Sure, it's a little high, but I bet we could still make it. I'd sure like to give it a try. I've never seen a real eagle up close," replied Barney.

Mark looked at Barney and all at once got a wild look in his eyes, "I'll try if you will," said Mark suddenly and as eagerly as Barney.

The boys wasted no climbing slowly upward, inching their way from one toe hold to the next, until suddenly...

"DON'T YOU, KNOW BETTER THEN TO TRESPASS, GET DOWN FROM THERE BEFORE YOU BREAK YOUR FOOL NECKS!"

Climbing down as fast as they dared, the boys moved toward the ground, then as quickly as their boots hit the ground they fled for the boundary fence.

"AND DON'T LET ME CATCH YOU BACK OVER HERE AGAIN YOU HEAR," shouted the stranger pulling his horse to a stop.

Barney and Mark lay panting where they had dropped, hoping that the stranger would not come any farther.

"That was close! You don't think he got close enough to see who we were do you?" panted Mark.

"No, but what difference would that make," asked Barney between breaths.

"Cause that's Mr. Turner's land and if he recognized me, he'll tell dad for sure. He and dad became friends on out trip out here, and his kid Steve and Luke are good friends of ours too," explained Mark getting to his feet and staring back toward the fence.

Satisfied that the stranger was gone, Mark walked toward the fence.

"Are you nuts; where are you going?" snapped Barney as Mark ducked under the fence.

"Shhh, I'll be right back," said Mark turning and sprinting for the bush where they had left the rabbit. "No use letting good meats go to waste," said Mark as he climbed back over the fence.

As it began to get dark the boys settled onto their bedrolls waiting for the rabbit to cook. Mark looked at Barney with that look once more, "You game to give the climb one more try?" asked Mark.

"You kidding, right? How could we and what if the stranger is still around?" reasoned Barney.

"We could get up at day break and take a quick peak before we start home. We wanted adventure right?" answered Mark with a daring look.

"Sure, but aren't you afraid of getting caught? We'd get our hides blistered for sure," said Barney trying to convince Mark it was a bad idea.

"Look Barney; the way I figure, we only get to be kids once and if we always play it safe, we'll never have fun, and besides the chances of getting caught are like . . . "

"Bout the same as the stranger happening along," snapped Barney.

"Fine, we'll sleep on it, but you will never get the chance again." grumbled Mark

_*****Meanwhile back at the ranch*****_

Charlie had ridden in that night to let Mary know that the Army buyer had been delayed and so Flint and Bill had needed to spend the night in town.

"I came on back to let you know so you wouldn't worry, and besides I was about ready to hold this little angel, come on up here and see your old uncle Charlie," he cooed and smiled at the little red headed Samantha. "She got her daddy's grin, and I bet she will have his temper, judging from how loud she squeals when we don't move fast enough," laughed Charlie, pleased that Samantha had learned to reach for him when she heard his voice.

"She can be a bit fussy, at times but really she's a good baby," smiled Mary pleasantly.

"How were things around here. Did Robert and Susan have a good time? I bet they were ready to get home and anxious to see the girls?" quipped Charlie rocking back in the chair. Little Sam rewarded him with a big smile.

"Things went pretty good. You know children; they have a fuss now and then, nothing that was too upsetting, and I think your right Robert and Susan were ready to get back home."

"That's good, because Flint said he was a little concerned that Luke and Amy might give you some trouble," suggested Charlie.

"Well, honestly, Charlie, I did get a bit tired of Amy's tattling. It reminded me just how different raising boys are from little girls. How about a cup of coffee?" Asked Mary rising to get them both a cup.

"Yes please, that would hit the spot. Then Luke would you like to play checkers before I head for bed," asked Charlie as Luke dropped an arm load of fire wood in the box and came to set next to him.

" I sure would, I am so ready to play something that does not involve girls, well maybe just eight year old girls. Emily was alright," explained Luke.

"Oh I see. I guess you were the one Amy was tattling on," said Charlie.

"Yah, Uncle Charlie, you don't know how mean little girls can be; they start chanting... _'I'm telling, _and you just never know what they tell. Like this morning, Amy got all mad cause we didn't walk on the path, and she went on to tattle to mom. She got me whacked yesterday you know, and I just knewI was in for it again, but then Mom's smart, she figured her out, so she was the one standing in the corner at lunch." said Luke with a pleased look on his face.

"Luke, I don't think you should be so happy that your cousin got spanked," scolded Mary gently.

"Yes ma'am, I mean no ma'am," answered Luke ducking his head, as he smiled to himself. He hadn't known Amy had gotten spanked. Boy was his mom smart; she knew girls were not perfect after all.

"Charlie, why don't you let me put that little one to bed, while you see if you can teach Luke how to lose without getting mad," laughed Mary reaching for Samantha.

_****** The Next Morning******_

The new dawn, found both boys scratching their way up the bluff.

"Barney, don't stretch so far I'm not as tall as you," yelled Mark, struggling to follow Barney's path.

Barney climbed up onto a rock out cropping and laying down reached over to help Mark, when suddenly there was a loud rumbling and the rock under Mark's Feet gave way.

"AHAAA . . . screamed Mark.

TBC: Chapter 18

***A.N. I know some of you hate cliff hangers, but I just couldn't resist.


	18. But When they find out Ouch!

The Trails End Ranch.

Recap:

Dawn found both of the boys scratching their way up the bluff,

"Barney, don't stretch so far I'm not as tall as you," yelled Mark as he struggles to follow Barney's path. Barney climbed up onto a rock out cropping and laying down reached over to help Mark, when suddenly there was a loud rumbling and the rock under Mark's Feet gave way,

"AHAAA . . . screamed Mark.

**Chapter 8 : But, When they Find Out... Ouch! **

Barney tightened his grip, watching the rocks falling under Mark, as he dangled from his arm. Barney pulled and reached with his other hand to pull Mark to safety.

Scrambling onto the rock they both sat staring into space, in shock.

"You ok, Mark?" asked Barney.

"Yeah, I think so, but I thought I was a goner for sure," panted a still very frightened Mark.

"Don't count yourself safe yet, if we don't find a way down from here," said Barney looking around.

"There's no way to climb higher from here," he stated leaning forward and looking over the edge back the way they had come.

Mark slid forward slowly and looked as well, "Don't look like we can go that way either," he said whistling, then scooted back against the rock where he was safe.

~oOo~

It was getting close to five, when Flint and Bill finished with the Army sale.

"Well, friend what's say we go on over to the saloon and grab us a drink before we head home," asked Flint, flashing his winning grin.

"Thought you'd never ask," answered Bill, turning and heading in the direction of the Wild Boar.

As they came through the swinging doors and approached the bar, John Brady; Jed Turner's line man hailed them over.

"Bill, Flint; bring your beers on over. I was telling old Dawson, here about coming up on a couple of young boys yesterday just afore I was heading in for the night. I was up at the bluff, looking for a stray, and low and behold I heard a shot. I went to check it out; didn't find rustlers, but I did chase them foolhardy boys away. They was a good half way up the steep face," said John waving his arms, as he excitedly relayed the story.

Bill and Flint stole a quick look at one another, "You didn't see who they were John," asked Bill.

"No; when I yelled they took out like there was a mountain lion on their tail. As a matter of a fact, I lost sight of them as they crossed the fence over onto your land. I told them not to be back over on the bluff. After I left, I kind of wished that I had followed them. Someone needs to let their Pa's, know just what they are up to; it's mighty dangerous up there." said John, concerned.

"Your right, John, I know that I warned my boys to stay away from there. Bill, we best get on home before Mary starts to worry."

"Right, good to meet you, John, Dawson, " acknowledged Bill.

Both men nodded as they excused themselves.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Flint?" asked Bill as they mounted their horses at the livery.

"I am; if your thinking that if Mark and Barney were anywhere near that bluff they will be wishing it was a mountain lion on their tail, when we get through with them," growled Flint.

"That would a be just what I was thinking. Let's ride," answered Bill.

When Bill and Flint rode up to the hitching rail, they knew that the boys were not home.

Mary came out to meet them a very worried look on her face, "Flint I just know something's wrong. Barney and Mark were to be back by five and it close to six thirty," said a very panicked Mary.

"Sweetheart, calm down. I'm sure the only thing that wrong is the two of them got to enjoying themselves and lost track of time. Give Bill and I just a minute to gather some supplies and we'll ride out after them," said Flint giving a hug meant to reassure her.

"Luke, run out and tell your uncle Charlie to bring me some jerky and biscuits to the barn. Bill you get us some coffee I'll be right with you," ordered Flint, now walking Mary inside.

"When you get them home, after I know they are safe, if you don't skin them alive; I will!" cried Mary nervously.

When Flint entered the barn, he found that Bill and Charlie had the horses, supplies and tools all ready loaded into saddlebags.

"Charlie, I'm leaving you in charge of trying to keep Mary calm. If the Boys are where we think they are we may not get back until early morning."

"Right partner, I'll do my best," promised Charlie.

With that the men were off.

~ oOo~

"Barney, it's no use we are stuck here until someone comes looking for us. It's getting late, so I bet it won't be long. Might as well sit down while you can, then. I have a feeling that when we get down from here we are not gonna want to sit for at least a week," predicted Mark, resigned to his fate.

"Heck, Mark, I know I ain't never had a full tanning, but right now I 'd take two, just to get down from here," said Barney dropping back down on the rock.

They sat looking over toward the boundary fence. They couldn't see it real well from where they were; around the side of the bluff. They sat quietly for a few more minutes.

"Mark, what if they can't get us down? We could starve to death."

"Oh Barney, Uncle Bill and Dad will figure it out. I seen them get wagons up the side of bluffs steeper then this," said Mark trying to sound more confident then he really was. "What I'm trying to figure out is how to explain why we are up here. Dad is going to be some kind of mad."

"Mark, you don't think that Bill will think that I'm just too much trouble and send me back to my father do you?" questioned Barney.

"Nope, Bill wouldn't do that. I'm not really sure just how they will get us down, but when they do I'm real sure they won't send you and me anywhere, except maybe to cut a switch. And I'm sure we are both going to get a tanning we will never forget. I'm starving, we really should have thought about this a lot more," said Mark.

"No Mark, we should not have disobeyed Bill and your dad, and even that stranger. If we had listened to just one adult we would not be in this fix," said Barney on the verge of tears.

"And we didn't even get to see the nest," pouted Mark.

"How can you even think of the eagle now? We are in real trouble; we are stuck on the side of a bluff with no food or water. What if no one comes?"yelled Barney, near panic stricken.

"Hey, Barney, I don't know what it was like were you lived before, but I promise Bill and Dad will come and they will get us down... I promise," said Mark looking right at Barney.

Bill and Flint dismounted at the campsite.

"Look Flint they were all packed to go. I bet they decided to go over to the bluff again," said Bill.

They ran toward the boundary fence, and even in the dim light sure enough there were foot prints leading over the fence. Cupping his hand Bill let out a loud shout, "Barnaby, Mark, can you hear me. Barnaby, Mark, can you hear me?"

"We're up here, Bill we can't get down!" shouted Barney.

"See, I told you they would come," said Mark excitedly.

"Be still, we'll be right there," came the return from Flint.

"Let take a lantern over and see just what we're up against," suggested Bill turning back toward their horses to get the lantern.

As Flint turned to follow Bill, something caught his eye on the ground near the bush. Stooping he picked it up,

"Bill, tell me; is this what I think it is?" asked Flint his temper rising.

Bill turned and held the lantern toward Flint."That looks like the Majors gun. What's it doing up here?"

"I'm not sure, but after we get these two down, I think they had better have some real good answers," barked Flint, walking over and slipping the gun into his saddle bag.

"I'm with you, but remember. You promised Mary to get them back first," answered Bill.

As they neared the bluff, holding the lantern high, Bill and Flint could see the two boys sitting with their backs against the rock.

"Hi dad," said Mark.

"I'll; hi dad you! Now you just sit quiet and let me and Bill think," yelled Flint shaking his finger at the pair. If it had not been dark, Flint's eyes would have frozen Mark's tongue.

Suddenly there was a holler from above the boys on the bluff.

"Flint, Bill, it's John and Jeb. John figured when you lit out that you might need some help. We'll drop a rope from here, then you can tie it off down there and those two scoundrels can slide down to you," shouted Jed.

"Thanks men; that sounds like it will work. You boys don't make a move until we tell you; you hear?" barked Flint.

"Yes sir," answered both boys. Mark jumped at the angry tone. Now he was scared, fully realizing the trouble he was in.

Thirty minutes later, Marks feet hit the ground. Flint reached out and pulled the boy into a hug and then in almost the same motion, grabbed him by the upper arm and delivered half a dozen firm swats; each with a mighty swing.

"Stand right there, and don't move," bellowed Flint as the sound of the swats echoed off the bluff.

Flint then turned his attention to anchoring the rope, so Barney could slide down. Barney was glad when his feet finally hit the ground. He could think of nothing better, as Bill wrapped his arms around him. Then he too was turned to the side, as five of the loudest and hardest whacks echoed, when they connected with the seat of his britches. Barney was also commanded to stand next to his partner in crime.

"Men thanks again for your help, sorry for the trouble," shouted Flint.

"Glad to do it. See you at church in the morning," said the two men as they turned to climb down the back face of the bluff.

Now all eyes were turned to the two boys. Even in the lantern light, the boys could see that their father's were past angry.

"Let's get this camp loaded. You two have Mary worried sick!" growled Bill.

The boys jumped to obey.

~oOo~

It was a long dark ride back, as each of the boys rode behind his father, knowing that they had only received a small sample of what was to come.

As they turned down the lane to the ranch and noticed that all the home lanterns were still lit, even though it was near midnight, Mark suddenly remembering having scared his mom once before fought the urge not to cry.

Flint felt the boy tighten his grip on his waist."Mark, you okay son?" asked Flint turning in the saddle as he offered the boy his arm to step down.

"I I ...gotta face mom, bet she's scared bad..." shuddered Mark as he stood rooted to the spot where Flint let go of him.

Flint stepped down beside him as Bill stepped down next to Barney.

"Thank heaven, you're both safe," came the glad and relieved cry of Mary as she pulled both boys into her arms. "My word what happened; you are so dirty, and late," she questioned.

"It's a long story, Mom, but we found a spot of trouble," answered Mark.

"Mark, I think that you should go wash, then you can have something to eat. Bill and I will explain it all to your mom." said Flint.

"Yes sir," Mark said moving toward the bath house.

"That sounds like a good idea for you too, Barney. When you're through, son, come on over to Mary's kitchen," instructed Bill.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry Bill," answered Barney as he turned to obey.

The four adults sat around the table as Flint told Mary where the boys had been found. She gasped in fright more than once.

" Now before the boys get back, I think that we should all be in agreement. I think that since the boys got into this together they should receive the same punishment. I think that they at least owe everyone they worried an apology. What do you think Bill?"asked Flint.

"I think your right, and I believe both boys knew what they were doing was wrong, but I think before we decide on the exact punishment, and before we blister their hides, we should give them a chance to explain," replied Bill looking around the table.

"How do you expect them to explain deliberately putting themselves in danger? They deliberately disobeyed what you said. They have worried me out of my mind. Why I've half a mind to paddle them both myself," ranted Mary.

"That may be just what you should do, Mary. That's what Flint meant when he said at the least they owe each one of us an apology. They have got to learn to think before they act and if that means getting their backside dusted by every one of us, that's better than them getting killed because they've decided that it's worth a tanning to do something dangerous for just the thrill of it," said Bill looking right at Mary.

"Bill is right, Mary. They both also knew that if they got caught with a gun, that they'd be getting a tanning. What they didn't count on was worrying you, causing Jed Turner, concern. They also didn't count on the fact that John Brady had warned them and told them to stay away." said Flint, trying to convey to Mary that it was okay to feel that the boys deserved to be punished.

"Well, I'm sure glad you boys get to sort this one out without me. I'm heading to bed, see you folks in the morning," said Charlie. As he passed the two boys, he shook his finger.

"Boys come on in and have a seat, Mary warmed you some stew," said Bill nodding toward the two empty chairs.

"I expect you both to eat, then when you finish, I expect to see both of you on the back porch. Mary, Bill would you come with me," said Flint stepping out the back door.

"Mary, I would like for you to go into my office. I want you to impress on Mark the consequences of worrying you. I will be sending Mark in to you in a few minutes. Then he will be going straight to bed as it is late. He will be answering to me after church tomorrow. Bill I think in addition, I will put Mark to work for the next four Saturdays; stacking rocks and extra chores. He will also not be allowed out of the yard, which I am defining as were he can be seen by an adult at all times."

Bill nodded. "If you agree, Mary, I will also send Barney in after Mark."

"Yes, Bill," said Mary as she turned and walked back inside.

Flint and Bill sat down on the two wicker chairs and let out a long breath, "I don't mind telling you friend that seeing the two of them sitting up above the rocks like that scared ten years off my life," said a weary Bill.

"You bet it did, and then that scoundrel of mine and his 'hi dad'. I could've wrung his neck," seethed Flint, rubbing a tired hand across his face.

Barney and Mark came timidly onto the porch. Mark came out wearing a nightshirt. He was bare footed and his eyes stared at his toes as he move across the porch until he was standing in front of Flint's boots. Barney was clad in a cotton nightshirt like Mark, but he did have on his boots. He moved quickly, until he stood in front of Bill.

"What, have you to say for yourselves," barked Bill, hiding a smile, as he figured Mary was behind the change of clothes.

"We just thought it would be fun; we didn't think. We're really sorry," answered a nervous Barney.

"What about you, Mark; what have you to say?" ordered Flint.

"I didn't think it would be that big of a deal. It was higher then it actually looked."

"So you didn't think it was any big deal to disobey my word. You didn't think it was any big deal to worry your mom. You didn't think it was any big deal that you could have been hurt or killed," roared a very angry Flint.

"We were just exploring. We didn't plan to do anything that you told us not to. It just happened that's all," explained Barney, as if that said it all.

"You didn't PLAN ! I'll tell you what you didn't plan; you didn't plan on getting caught that's what you didn't plan," thundered Bill.

"You know that you are going to be punished for what you did, but as it is getting really late we are going to dispense with a big song and dance from you two, as to why you did what you did. Mark you deliberately disobeyed me and went beyond the boundaries. You could have been really hurt and you worried your mom. For tonight you will go and apologize to your mom and then you will get to bed. You and I will be taking care of your punishment for disobeying me and making foolish choices, like taking the majors gun, tomorrow after noon." growled Flint.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir," answered Mark almost crying as he seen the disappointment in Flint's eyes.

"Sorry, you did It, or sorry you got caught? Go, your mom's waiting in my office. I'll be up to say goodnight soon."

Mark turned and dragged his feet as he trudged toward the dreaded office door. His dad was right, he was very sorry that he had gotten caught. As he stepped into the office he swallowed hard; the look on his mom face was sad almost hurt.

"Mark, you know the rules are there to keep you safe and that when you don't follow them or you don't come back on time you worry folks." As Mary spoke she pulled Mark to her .

"Yes'm, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry anyone," said Mark with tears in his eyes.

"Mark, you know, that I would much rather be hugging you right now, but I need you to understand that I will always do whatever it takes to keep you safe. You don't seem to remember words, maybe you will remember not to worry me if you have a sharp reminder," said Mary looking into his eyes.

Mary scooted forward in the chair and draped Mark across her lap. It was then as he reached to steady himself that he saw the hairbrush in her hand. Mary lifted up his nightshirt and bunched it up under the arm holding Mark in place.

Raising her hand Mary began to bring the hairbrush down repeatedly, making sure that every inch of the boys bare behind receive equal attention. She landed two sharp wallops to the top of his thighs where his buttocks met. At that Mark burst into tears. Mary stopped with Mark crying over her lap.

"Mark, don't you ever do something so dangerous again. I want you to remember something; when you do things without thinking, there are always consequences, for you and for those who love you." As his crying calmed, she let him stand and then pulled him into a hug.

"I love you Mark, now get on to bed," Mary said placing a kiss on his cheek, as he gave her a hug.

"I love you too Mom," he said using the sleeve of his nightshirt to dry his tears.

~oOo~

Back on the porch Bill looked at Barney,

"I am so very disappointed in you, young man. I expected you to show better judgment. I know you are younger than Mark, still you've had a lot more experience on the trail. You are fully aware of what can go wrong out there in the wild." Bill looked into Barney's eyes with concern; there was something unsaid there, "Barn, what is it son," said Bill pulling the lad onto his lap.

"I know I have been causing you a lot of trouble Bill. Please don't send me away... Please," said Barney on the verge of tears.

"Bill hugged him tight then sat him up, "You listen and listen real close, young man. Nothing and I mean nothing you do will make me send you away. What I am going to do is treat you just like a father does his son when he has done wrong. You've been, disobedient and reckless, and I care about yer more than anything or anybody I've ever cared about, even when yer mischievous. So, you are going in there and tell Mary you are sorry for worrying her, then you are going to bed. After church tomorrow, you and I are going to have a long talk about doing what your told. Then I am going to tan your hide for disobeying me, just like I promised, because I want you to learn to trust my word. Do you understand that?" asked Bill reaching out and lifting Barney's chin.

"Yes, I think I do. Mark said something like that. He said you would not send me anywhere except maybe to cut a switch..."said Barney, unable to finish his sentence, for fear tears of relief would flow from his eyes.

"He was right, and now it's time for you to go see Mary, then you and I will walk to the cabin," gently admonished Bill, watching him walk slowly to the door.

When Barney was out of hearing, Bill and Flint both smiled."He looks so scared. I don't know if Mary will have the heart," said Flint.

"Almost didn't send him in there, when he begged me not to send him away, near broke ma heart seeing him so worried about that. At least that's one good thing Mark told him. But, then something my Pa always said came to mind. Life lessons are almost always harder on the parents, cause they can see the dangers boys done."

Barney knocked lightly on the office door, then waited with trembling knees.

"Come in Barnaby," called Mary.

As he closed the door behind him Mary reached out and took his hand pulling him toward her,

"Barnaby I am going to treat you just like I would my boys; just like I did Mark, because that's just how I think of you, you're like one of my own children. Bill, Charlie and you ; you're all family, " said Mary as she held both of Barney's hands.

When Barney looked into her eyes, he felt a warm and safe feeling. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad; it had been a long time since he had felt motherly love.

"Barnaby, you know the rules are there to keep you safe and that when you don't follow them or you don't come back on time you worry folks," said Mary.

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong," he confessed.

"Barnaby, do you understand that we want to keep you safe? I don't like to cause anyone pain but, if it takes pain to help you remember not to make bad choices, you can expect to receive a good dose of it when you deserve it," said Mary looking into his eyes.

Mary once again slid forward in her chair and guided Barney over her lap. Unlike with Mark, she kept his nightshirt in place, not wanting to embarrass the young boy. However, once she raised the hairbrush, she began to paddle the backside with the same zest she had her own son.

It wasn't long before she could hear Barney pleading for her to stop."I'm sorry...Mary... Please stop...I... will never...Owe, crickey... never worry you again, owe... Gee wilickers, ma...Mary, I'm awful... sorry...owe...Honest!".

That was Mary's cue to add the last two swats to Barney's sit spots, before letting him stand. Barney stood crying, bouncing on the balls of his feet, thinking to himself, that he would never do anything to deserve to be paddled by that "dang hairbrush' again. Bill's belt had never stung as bad.

"Barney, I am sorry, I had to do that," said Mary pulling him into a hug and kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry too, Mrs. Mary, I know you didn't want to do it," said a red faced Barney, as Mary stood and pulled him into another hug.

"Night Barney, see you in the morning. I'm so glad you are both safe," said Mary following him back out onto the porch, then smiling, as he rubbed his backside and crossed the yard with Bill.

TBC Chapter 19


	19. Double trouble

The Trails End Ranch

Chapter 19 : Double Trouble

Barney lay in his room. It was just getting light outside and his mind kept racing. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the disappointed look in Bill's eyes, or the frightened look on Mary's face. Then he would think about the sting in his tail, and Bill's promise. He was nervous about it, and decided that maybe talking to Bill would help. So he slid out of the bed and quietly across the kitchen and pecked into Bill's room.

"Bill, you awake?" he croaked just above a whisper.

"Barn, son you ok, what is it?" said Bill, opening his eye having heard the door creek.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but can we talk?" said Barney very shyly.

"Come on in, son," answered Bill, sitting up on the edge of the Bed and motioning for Barney to sit down next to him.

"What's on your mind?" asked Bill, watching as Barney tried to gather his thoughts.

"Bill, I want to tell you something, but I don't want you to think I am just trying to get out of trouble. What I have to tell you is going to get Mark in more trouble, but I'm not trying to tell on Mark, it's just that I really think that you and Flint need to know; thing is, though, I don't want Mark mad at me either. Oh Bill I'm so confused," Babbled Barney suddenly stopping and dropping his face into his hands.

"Whoa boy, how bout you slow down and start again and let me be the judge," answered Bill, turning Barney to face him on the edge of the bed.

Barney took a deep breath, "We set a snare and when we went to check it, it was empty, I said let's go fishing, and Mark said wait and ran off and when he came back he had a gun and some bullets; honest I didn't know he had it and I didn't touch it," Barney was quick to add. "I told him he would be in trouble, but then he said who would know and soon we were both crouched waiting for a rabbit. He tried to give me a chance to shoot, I told him no way, I was not touching it. So, he used all six bullets. We climbed the fence to get the rabbit and that when it was my idea to just go to the rocks at the bottom of the bluff, but then we started climbing, then that fella that helped you get us down he ran us off and told us not to come back. But, well we didn't listen to him either. I 'm know I earned a tanning, and I not trying to get out of it, I just wanted you to know about the gun, cause I am in enough trouble without you thinking I disobeyed that rule too." Barney stopped and waited now for Bill's response.

"Barney, I'm glad you came to me. Flint and I found the gun, but we didn't know you two had fired it. If you had waited till later when Flint asked you both, I might not have believed you had nothing to do with

"Are you gonna tell Flint?" asked Barney, feeling a little like a snitch, ratting Mark out; his friend was enough trouble.

"I will, later, though I think I best give Mark the opportunity to come clean like you and tell Flint of his own accord."

Barney nodded, Honesty is the best policy, "I've leant that at least."

"Oh there's a lot more learning to be done here,son. The fact still remains that you did not stay in boundaries and you put yourself in danger twice even after being warned to stay away. I know that Boy's your age like adventure, but I expect you to respect your elders and not to do rulings that put you in danger

"Yes, Sir, I just didn't think," admitted Barney.

"I'm going to tell you something my pa told me once when I was your age; same thing his pa told him when he was twelve. He said; 'twelve year old boys seem have a good deal of trouble remembering to use their brain, he said, and that's why I could count on him to dust my backside every time I forgot to think. And, son, you can count on me just the same," Bill paused and looked a Barney, "When I seen the two of you perched up there, with all those jagged rocks below, I nearly had froze with fear. The thought of losing you from something so foolish, just proved to me you were not thinking, one of you could have been seriously hurt..."

"Mark almost was, just as I made it to the rock where you found us, I reached down to help Mark up and just as he grabbed my arm the rocks under his feet gave way, that's why we couldn't climb back down. He was dangling from my arm it took everything in me and a prayer to get him pulled up. Then we sat there on that rock for the longest time. I even told Mark; I'd take two tanning's just to get down safely. But, then I got even more worried, and I first got the idea you might send me away, or just not be able to get us down in time." said a white faced Barney.

"Now do you understand, when we say something is dangerous why you should listen," asked Bill.

"Yes, sir; I'm sorry."

"Barney, I am going to have to punish you; you understand that. So, for the next four Saturdays you will help Mark stack rocks from the time you finish your morning chores until lunch, then you'll take a nap then stack rocks till supper. And for the next month, you will not go anywhere beyond the yard, that means you will be in sight of an adult at all time unless you are in your room. And you will still be getting the promised tanning for disobeying and putting yourself in danger. I hope that you will use this time to really think about what could have happened," finished Bill placing his arm around Barney.

"I will, Bill. Do we have to wait until after church; I would rather get it over with?"asked Barney.

"No son, but I should warn you if I give you the tanning now, you will still be expected to sit in church and at the lunch table tomorrow," said Bill.

Barney thought for a minute then looked at Bill," I, think I would rather face it now sir," answered Barney biting his lip.

"Very well, go to your room and wait in the corner I be in soon," directed Bill, raising to dress.

Barney returned to his room and faced the corner. He rested his head on the wall as he heard Bill open and close the his door. It seemed like forever, when Barney heard his own door open.

"Barnaby come lean over the desk," ordered Bill.

Barney lifted his head and quickly moved to obey, noticing as he did the folded leather belt in Bill's hand. Barney gulped, but resigned to his fate, he turned and placed both hands on the desk, then closed his eyes tight waiting for the first lick.

Bill reached forward and folded the nightshirt up onto Barney's back using his free hand to hold it there, he brought the belt down with a sharp snap to the bare backside in front of him.

"Barney, hissed and tried not to move, as the belt landed again, "Ouch," cried Barney,

With the next snap of the belt Barney shouted" owe" jumping up he threw his hand back to protect his backside.

"Bend back over and move your hand, son" said Bill dryly as he snapped the belt down again on the top on Barney's thighs. That hurt like the dickens, but had Barney moving quickly back into place. Bill pushed Barney down closer to the desk to hold him in place, as he continued the tanning. By the twelfth and final snap of the belt, Barney was laying on the desk sobbing. Bill let the nightshirt fall back over the boy's red hot rear end and then placed his hand on Barney's shoulder as he helped him to rise.

"As it's only five thirty in the morning; why don't you climb back on that bunk till seven. I'll wake you in time for a bath before we eat breakfast." offered Bill as he helped the child slide onto his belly and under the covers.

"Thanks Bill, and I'm sorry," mumbled a tearful boy as he closed his eyes.

" You are forgive son, you just try hard to think first next time," said Bill as he closed the door and went to put on a pot of coffee. He'd sit on the porch and watch the sunrise, as he waited for Flint to come out for morning chores.

~oOo~

Barney, slipped gently down into the tub of soapy water. He didn't know just how smart his thinking was, so far he had only walked across the yard and step over into the wash tub, and his backside was burning. As it made contact with the water, he let out a yelp. He sat with soap in hand dreading that it required moving. The bathhouse door opened and in came Mark. Slipping past the half wall that separated the two tubs.

"You mad at me?" asked Mark shyly.

"No, just myself, and my backside's smarting to remind me," quipped Barney.

"You going to church, Dad said I'd get mine after church," said Mark.

"I wanted to get it over with," said Barney.

"You'll think different after sitting on those hard pews..."

"Quit your visiting and get that bath, or I give you a wallop or two to get you started," chuckled Charlie sticking his head in, "there's a line forming out here!

"Yes sir," chirped both boys, as Mark jumped into his tub and Barney got down to business, making a mental note to tell Mark, he'd spoken to Bill about them shooting the rabbit, hoping Mark would come clean to flint. Unfortunately, the day flew by and he never got the opportunity to warn his friend.

~oOo~

Barney tried hard not to squirm and fought to listen to the preacher. Bill couldn't help but grin at the sheer look of relief on Barney's face when he leaned over and whispered, "You may go stand out by the buckboard and wait for us."

Barney happily, but quietly slipped out of his seat, and walked down the aisle . Once through the door, his pious demeanor disappeared and he hightailed it to the buckboard and waited in the warm morning sun.

While he stood there, it was Mr. John Brady that walked up to Barney."Young man were you the one I chased away from the bluff ?"

"Yes, sir I 'm sorry I didn't listen," answered Barney.

"I bet you are. You boys are mighty lucky the only thing hurtin' ya is your behind. Now you stay away from that bluff from now on, ya hear?" boomed John as he planted a firm whack to Barney's seat.

"OUCH , YES SIR, sorry to cause you trouble sir." shouted Barney grabbing the seat of his britches and rubbing it furiously.

Church services ended and the families made their way to their wagons. Mark came walking up behind Barney laughing.

"You, you were the other boy right? You find that funny do ya," boomed John. Looking at Flint and receiving a nod.

All at once Mark felt himself lifted off the ground and flip bottom side up, as Mr. Brady draped him across his propped up knee and landed two mighty wallops before depositing him back next to Barney. Mark began to dance and rub too, however, it was Barney's turn to chuckle. Both boys stopped immediately when they heard Flint cough.

John leant down and into their personal space, glaring at each boy. "If I catch either of you again, I'll tan ya good, then deliver ya to you pa's ya hear!"

"Yes Sir," answered Both Boys.

~oOo~

Lunch was a quite affair and everyone at the table seemed lost in their own thoughts.

"Matt, why don't you and Luke give your mom a break and see to the dishes. Mark if your finished you can go find yourself a corner in my office. While you're there, you might give some thought to answers," said Flint in a disappointed tone.

"Yes Sir," answered Mark, taking his dishes to the sink as he turned to the office.

"Barney, you help clear the table and take out the scraps, then I think you should go take a nap." directed Bill. He then thanked Mary for the meal and rose from his chair and took Samantha from Mary, before heading for the porch,

"Come on little red, let's you and I go see if we can get that old rocker to swaying," said Bill grinning at the giggling baby.

"Charlie, if you and Mary will excuse me, I think it time to set a young fella straight," announced Flint.

Mary and Charlie both gave a slight smile; the look on Flint's face would have made one wonder just which young man dreaded their discussion most. Charlie headed for the hammock and Mary went up stairs to sort out the boys rooms.

Opening the door to the office Flint cleared his throat before giving his order.

"Sit down here son," said Flint, as he turned another chair to face Mark's chair.

"It goes without saying that I am very disappointed in you, deliberately putting yourself in danger is bad enough, but I trusted you and Barney to go off on this hike and use your heads, Then I find evidence that you left here Friday with plans to defy and deceive me. I want you to try if you can to give me an explanation," said Flint as he sat back and crossed his arms to listen,

"Dad I did disobey you, but I didn't leave here with plans to deceive you," answered Mark with a puzzled look.

"You Didn't, correct me if I'm wrong; you left here carrying the Major's handgun."

Marks heart sank, he had forgotten about the gun. Swallowing hard Mark looked at his Dad,

" I plumb forgot about that? "answered Mark.

"Barney promised not to tell," sputtered Mark.

"Whoa there Champ, Barney didn't tell me a thing, and If he had it would have been the right thing to do. So you understand now why I said you left intending, to deceive because you knew you were not to touch guns without supervision," growled Flint.

"Well I kinda figured what you didn't know wouldn't hurt if I was really careful," mumbled Mark instantly regretting his choice of words.

Flint saw red, springing to his feet he placed both hand on the arms of Mark's chair pining him just inches from his face as he spoke.

"_WHAT, I DIDN'T KNOW WOULDN'T HURT, Boy I outa...,"_ Flint released the chair and turn sharply, "BACk TO THE CORNER_," he barked_ as he slammed out the door, knowing he needed to rein in his temper before he continued.

Mark jumped to obey with tears running down his face. '_What on earth was I thinking, it was a dumb thing to do and an even dumber thing to say_' thought Mark turning to the wall and letting the tears fall.

Flint stormed out the front door, paced backwards and forwards, rubbing his face and breathing deeply. Not exactly a praying man, he did ask out loud a time or two for strength and wisdom. Finally feeling back in control, he stopped and cut a small branch, stripping it of its leaves, before walking back to the office. As he opened the door he crossed to the desk and lay the switch down before speaking,

"Son let's try this again," said a much calmer Flint.

Mark returned to the chair and Flint sat down across from him.

"Tell me why you disobeyed me and left the ranch property, and remember I know you knew to stay away from the bluff before you left," said Flint.

"At first I tried to talk Barney out of it Dad, but then when we, I mean I shot the rabbit and..."

"Wait, so you used the gun, fired it without supervision. I didn't know that!" growled Flint.

"You didn't, I thought..."

"No I found the gun where you left it. I had no idea you were irresponsible enough to shoot it."

Mark started to pale. Flint not feeling very sympathetic, however encouraged him to finish telling his side of the story. " Go on then what happened?"

"We went to get it; the rabbit I shot, just below the bluff, and well I guess the temptation was just too much. we climbed it. I'm sorry," said a very remorseful Mark.

"So you are telling me that taking the gun was your idea, SHOOTING the gun was your idea, but the climb was both of you, right?"

"Yes sir, I 'm sorry. I know it was wrong, and I know how close to getting really hurt I was. I was really scared," answered Mark relaxing some.

"Why don't you tell me about that son," said Flint seeing that the boy still needed to talk about it.

"We were climbing along, it was not too hard at first, but then it started getting harder and harder and Barney was having to help me over some of the rough spots. He climbed up and over that big rock we were sitting on and laid down to reach over and help me. Right when I reached up and got a good hold on his arm the rocks under me crumbled. I was just hanging there hoping Barney didn't let me slip. When he pulled me up and over the edge, I just sat and stared. I could have died. After that Barney started getting worried and scared that Uncle Bill would send him away and I spent all my time convincing him that when we got down the only place him or me would be going would be to cut a switch, an he was crazy enough to say that he would be willing to take two tanning's just to get down. I bet he don't think that no more though," said Mark with a slight smile; one that quickly disappeared when he noticed that his dad was not smiling even a little.

"So Mark, the way I see it you disobeyed me and put yourself in danger; you deliberately took a gun that you were not to touch; you both choose to act very irresponsibly and so proved you are not to be trusted. So, in addition to the tanning you knew that you would get if you were caught, you will spend the next four Saturdays stacking rocks with Barney, and you will be required to take a nap after lunch. And except for school and chores you will not be allow out of the yard; you will stay where an adult can see you at all times. And you will be going with me after school tomorrow and apologizing to Mr. Turner for trespassing and causing him extra work. Is that clear?"

"But dad... I'm not a baby, why do I have to take a nap and stay where the adults can see me all the time.? asked Mark almost mad.

"Watch your attitude, the punishment is to teach you that trust is earned and a privilege. It is earned by being responsible and mature. Neither, you or Barney have been mature or responsible, and until you gain our trust back, you will be treated like the small children you have behaved like." answered Flint with a stern look.

"But, Dad..." moaned Mark.

"Mark!" growled Flint as he reached over onto his desk and grabbed a sheet of paper. Son, let's pretend that this sheet of paper is my trust, here I give it to you. It's perfectly straight and clean right?"

"Yes, sir?" answered Mark puzzled again.

"Now, wad it up really tight," Flint paused, "Now carefully unwad it and smooth it back out," instructed Flint.

"There it's not to straight, but it pretty flat," boasted Mark.

"Now wad it up again, and throw it at me," said Flint.

Mark wadded it really tight, but hesitated before throwing it. I don't want to throw it at you dad."

Why?

Because, its... I dunno, feels wrong like I want ta hurt you or insult you." said Mark starting to feel pretty poorly about this demonstration.

Throw it! ordered Flint.

Mark tossed it toward Flint. Flint didn't try to catch it, instead he purposely let him hit him in the face. He turned his head away on impact and let the paper fall to the floor. When he turned back Marks expression was aghast. Flint leant down and picked it up and then

carefully unwaded it and soothed it out over his Knee.

"You see son, I gave you my undamaged trust, you eagerly took it, then you choose to disobey me and act irresponsibly. So in effect you took my trust and waded it up, then you straightened it out some then made another bad choice in effect waded it up again. Then when you took the gun convinced that what I didn't know wouldn't hurt, it was like you wadded it up and threw it at me. Hit me in the face, disrespecting me and hurting me. Telling me that getting to do things your way was more important to you then my trust. My clean and perfect trust was returned a crumbled mess. I can smooth it out and give it again, but you will have to show me you are worthy of my trusting you with it again, because you see every time you wad it up it is returned a little weaker. Now do you see what I mean," said Flint holding up the sad crumpled sheet of paper as he waited for Mark to answer.

By this Time tears were streaming down Mark's face. "Yes dad," he choked. I'm... sorry I disappointed you."

"And what do you need to do about it?" asked Flint, pushing through the level of emotions that was surfacing in both of them.

"I have to...have to show you that I can be trusted... before you let me... do things on my own, but dad, I don't have to like it, do I." asked Mark as he stared at the floor, and scrubbed at his tears, trying to stop crying.

"No son you don't have to like it, but I hope you will use the time to do some really serious thinking about it. Cause a boy, or a man who cannot be trusted is not much of a man." spoke Flint, this time with just a hint of a compassionate smile.

"Now, let get this over with," Flint stood and ordered Mark to do the same.

"Mark give me your belt and turn around and put your hands on the desk," said Flint in a no nonsense tone.

Mark did as he was told and without another word Flint brought the belt down on the seat of his britches six times. He ignored the yelps and cries that escaped knowing this was not going to be an easy lesson.

"Mark, turn around and look at me son, that was for disobeying me. Now; you were told not to even touch a gun. You stole one and snuck away with it, then fired it. If you had been hurt we would...you could have been killed." placing the belt on the desk Flint picked up the switch. I want you to turn around and drop your britches,

"Dad, please, that switch is gonna hurt," pleaded Mark.

"Mark, if I have to ask again you will receive double, drop the britches now!" ordered Flint.

Mark began to cry again, as he turned and faced the desk fumbling with the buttons. Finally the britches dropped to the floor.

"Drawers too Son; right now!"ordered Flint in a dry tone.

Mark sobbed, as his trembling fingers moved to slip the two pairs of drawers down past his knees. He then leaned forward and placed his hands on the desk. He was sorry he had taken the gun, but not as sorry as he was going to be...

Mark jumped as the as the switch made its first swipe. The burning pain spread across the already tender backside. Flint brought the switch down twice more, fast and deadly as it hit its target. Mark cried and jumped; it felt like the hide was being stripped completely from his butt. Mark got a firm grip on the edge of the desk and steadied himself for the next lick, it was not long in coming and was then followed quickly by two more. Mark now stood heaving and sobbing, bare from the waist down having danced completely out of the clothes that puddled at his feet. Flint snapped the switch in two and dropped it into the wastebasket, before reaching over and pulling Mark upright and guiding him over to the corner,

"Son, stand right here, I'll be right back," he gave Mark's back a pat and said, "It's over now son," before he disappeared out the door.

'_Egads, I knew that switch was gonna hurt, but he must have peeled the hide plum off'_ Mark thought to himself. As he stood crying in the corner. After several minutes he began to calm and dry his tears. He couldn't blame anyone but himself for this; he knew better and he knew what would happen if he got caught. He was busy twisting himself trying to get a look at the damage area, _it has to be just a mangled lump of flesh back there, cause it was stingingn' and a burning somethin' awful_.

The gentle knock at the door made him jump, Flint laughed as he caught Mark quickly turning back to the corner, he remembered the first time Jim Bridger took a switch to him.

Closing the door Flint spoke,

"Mark come over here."

Mark moved slowly toward his Dad, when he looked up he noticed two things in Flint's hand the soft green plaid nightshirt and a large hand mirror. Mark turned red suddenly embarrassed that he was standing bare in front of his dad and a little embarrassed that he knew Flint had brought the mirror so he could see.

"Mark, I remember my first switchin'. I was just about your size and I had to see for myself that there was not permanent damage. So turn around in front of that long mirror on the door and take off your shirt." then Flint handed Mark the small mirror.

"Whirrr...sure is red and there are raised welts where that switch landed." Mark reached back quickly and touch one of the stripes. "Good Glory, my butts hot. No wonder I feeling like it's on fire," yelped Mark.

Flint smiled, as he tossed Mark the night shirt and took the mirror. Satisfied that there was not permanent damage Flint pulled him into a hug.

"I'm not going to ask you to sit son, but I want you to listen. I know that switch stung like the devil especially after you mom's paddling and the belt, and son I know that it seem a bit harsh, but son guns are no joke they are not a toy. The pain from even the worst lickin' only last a day or two, but if you had been shot, or heaven forbid killed, that pain would stay with you or our family for a life time. And as much as I hate having to, I 'd rather whale the tar out of you then see you hurt, or killed. Do you understand any of what I am saying," asked Flint, gently looking Mark in the eye.

"I think so, you tried to tell me to keep me safe, but since I choose to ignore your warning you had to keep your promise, and because I knew that you would tan my hide if you caught me, you had to make sure that it was a tanning I would remember the next time I was tempted." answered Mark with renewed tears brimming in his eyes.

"That's right, Mark I am going to add to that promise. if you ever touch a gun again without permission this tanning will seem like one of those little swats you got form Mr. Brady. Oh and by the way, the next time you're in for a tanning and I find out you have on double under things, you get double the dose, is that understood?"

"Yes sir, I'll do my best to make sure there's not a next time," sniffled Mark, leaning in for another hug.

"That's all I ask. Now you go on up to your room and take a nap till supper. I'll call you when it's time." Flint ruffled his red hair, as Mark turned and walked stiffly out the door.

Flint smiled as he went out to find the rest of his family, maybe he needed a nap too.


	20. That Slamn' Door

The Trails End Ranch

Chapter 20 : That Slamin' Door.

_**Twenty-five miles away in Baxter...**_

The sound of gunfire and breaking glass, shuddered the stillness. Three masked bandits scattered amid a curtain of gunfire. Sheriff Walters darted behind the water trough as he returned fire. Two of the robbers galloped off, as the third tumbled to the ground. Sheriff Walters shouted orders, as he knelt to remove the kerchief, that hid the dead man's face.

"Someone get the undertaker. We're gonna need a pose. _'Hagen, just as I figure'_ Walter's mumbled to himself. "Pierce, send a wire to be on the lookout for Bert and Jasper Hagen; hold them for questioning. You might round up Henry as well, then meet me in front of the office, we need to get on their trail," said the older man moving with hast toward his office.

"Right Walters," answered Pierce, as he watched the dead body of Roy Hagen being loaded onto the undertaker's wagon.

~oOo~

_**In an old run down office, not far from The Trails End Ranch...**_

Laughter filtered through the air, as Matt puffed on the cigar, coughing and sputtering as he gasped for breath.

"Kinda obvious there, Spence, that you've never smoked," said Henry, slapping Matt on the back.

"Yea, well Henry, some of us ain't as lucky as you; we got rules to follow and getting caught will cost us hide," answered Otis, defending his friend.

"We don't get, auaugh... much practice," coughed Frank, as his face turned green and he began to feel sick; having swallowed as he inhaled the cigar smoke.

"Speaking of costing a hide, what time we gonna meet Saturday; I gotta get back, if my brothers get home before me and tell Ma I wasn't in school. If that happens, the only meeting I will be making will be with dad in the barn?" asked Matt rising from his spot.

"Okay, Saturday; how about; right back here at the hideout around eleven. We can make our plans then, "offered Frank.

"Didn't you say you got a new gun for your birthday, Frank. Why don't you bring it and we can have a little shooting contest?" challenged Otis.

"Well, it's not exactly new. Pa got the new one; I got his old one, but it's my own and new to me. You fella's bring yours too, we'll just make a day of it," said Frank excitedly.

"Good idea, I'll bring mine," said Matt as he headed for the back door to the old mining office.

"Right Spence, you'll be lucky if that dad of yours lets you out of the house with a slingshot," laughed Henry with a know it all smile.

"Shows what you know! I got a gun all my own that my real Pa left me and I can carry it when and if I want," boasted Matt, tired of being teased about not wanting to get into trouble.

"You're funny, you with a gun; just like you got a girl? I'll believe it when I see it," taunted Henry.

"Oh you'll see, just you wait till Saturday; you'll see alright and I'll out shout you, too." shouted Matt.

"Well, I got two dollars that says; I'm a better shot then you. So, Spence we'll just see who's the better shot," bragged Henry.

"You're on!" shouted Matt, as he disappeared through the hole created from where they had pried away the boards, allowing access into the abandon building. Frank and Otis quickly followed.

As the three boys rounded the corner of the school doors, boys and girls of all ages filed out. Frank retrieved his books from the bushes, where he and stashed them, and headed across the school yard; dashing for his back fence. Otis and Matt then walked back to where their horses were tethered.

"I thought your Dad said that you couldn't have a gun until you were seventeen, just like my Pa?" asked Otis.

"Shhssss... let the _little boys_ get ahead," beckoned Matt, panicked that his brothers might tell.

When they had ridden ahead, Matt leaned over in the saddle and spoke, "I convinced them not to tell on me for playing hooky, but if they hear about a gun, my goose is cooked. I got a gun my real Pa left me. I should be able to take it anywhere I want too," boasted Matt.

"Neat; you will let me shoot it, right?" asked Otis.

"Sure you're a roughrider aren't you!" grinned Matt.

"What you gonna buy if you win the shooting contest? I'm getting me a knife. I've had my eye on one," said Otis with a huge smile.

"I'm gonna use mine to buy a gift for ..."

Matt blushed, as Otis crooned..." Betty Lou Hanes..." dissolving into a fit of laughter.

"See you at school in the morning, Otis," said an almost angry Matt; _why had he opened his big mouth._

~oOo~

_**The Trails End Ranch...**_

As Matt was finishing up with the last of his chores, Mark cornered him in the tack

room, "Spill it, brother! What are you and the other fella's up to and why are you hanging out with that Henry Hagen; you know he's nothing but bad news," argued Mark.

"Buzz off, little brother, and mind your own business," yelled Matt.

"Augh, Matt come on tell me. I know you've played hooky twice and I convinced Luke not to tell, but if you don't tell me what you're up to, I'll let it slip at supper," blackmailed Mark.

"You do and I'll pop you in the nose," snarled Matt, pushing Mark back across the room.

"I'll get you for that!" screamed Mark, launching himself at the center of Matt's stomach.

The fight was on as tack and tools began to clatter to the ground. All the noise soon brought Flint running,

"What in tarnation; **Boys that enough!**" thundered Flint, freezing both boys in their tracks.

" Would either of you care to explain," asked an irritated Flint.

"No sir, not really," sputtered Matt, casting a glance at Mark.

"How about you, Mark?" questioned Flint.

"No, no sir, we can settle it, thanks," replied Mark.

"Then the two of you get this mess cleared up, and settle whatever is between you, or I will. Is that clear!" Growled Flint.

"Yes, sir" answered both boys.

Matt and Mark got straight to work and when everything was in order, Matt sat down on a barrel, "Mark, would you really have told?" he asked.

"No, not really, but I will tell you one thing; if Dad finds out about what I've heard; something about a gun?" suggested Mark, raising his eyebrows, then he shook his head, " Well I wouldn't want to be in you place," said Mark turning to leave.

"That's one of the reasons I didn't want to tell you. If he found out you knew and didn't tell, you'd be in trouble too," responded Matt.

"I never thought of that! Sorry I got mad at you, Matt, my temper just gets the best of me sometimes."

"That's okay, little brother, you're not a bad fighter, ya know. Let's get in to the table and let dad know we've settled our argument, before he comes out to settle it his way," warned Matt.

"Race ya," yelled Mark rocketing toward the house.

"Looks like the stampede is headed this way, Mary," laughed Flint, helping Samantha into her high chair at the table.

"Eat, dada, eat," chattered the little redhead.

"Give you Momma and your brothers time to get sit down, Angel, then we will eat" cooed and smiled Flint at his baby girl.

"Bubba, mama, eat, dada eat," babbled the toddler, banging the spoon on the tray top.

Everyone at the table laughed, as Mary sat down and passed Samantha a crust of bread, then she reminded Luke it was his turn to pray.

"Bill, I hear that Mr. Cartwright over Nevada way, has some of the finest horses around. I think it would be worth our time to take a trip up that way and have a look," suggested Flint.

"Sound goods. Why don't you and Ty, go look em over, I don't want to take Barney out of school," responded Bill turning to face Flint as he spoke.

"I can look after myself, Bill, after all I'm nearly fourteen. And Mrs. Mary is right here if I need something," piped up Barney.

"Bill you don't have to leave him alone, I can keep an eye on him with our boys. I'm sure he'd be no trouble at all," said Mary.

"Thanks Mary, but I don't want to be a burden to ya, you already feed us most every night," said Bill.

"Nonsense, Bill, that's what family is for. Now you know that I depend on you to look after Flint for me," argued Mary.

"Mary and I already talked Bill, and she wants you and Charlie to come with me. I've already talked to Ty, he knows he's in charge. And all off the boys know that they had better be on their best behavior, or Mary will need a new hairbrush when we get back; right boys?" laughed Flint, giving the boys an evil grin.

"Well, Mary if your sure; I guess you talked me into it. When do we leave?" smiled Bill, secretly excited.

"Monday Morning, if the weather holds and you men agree," answered Flint, now also excited.

"If you men figure on being out of town for two weeks, I think I want you to take me into town tomorrow for some supplies and a visit with Susan," said Mary.

"Sure thing, we can leave right after breakfast in the morning. Then early Saturday morning, Bill and I will need to ride out to the Vickers place, he was looking to buy a couple of horses too. He might want to go along," added Flint.

"Dad, can we ride out to the Vicker's with you Saturday?" asked Mark and Luke hopeful.

"Don't see why not, long as your get up early and tend to your chores. How about you, Matt and Barney?"

"I got plans to help, Charlie," said Barney.

'_What luck_ thought Matt, he'd have no troubled sneaking the gun out now with everybody out of the house' " I got plans to meet with some of the fellas; maybe play some ball, if that's okay, dad," said Matt figuring that sounded like a good cover.

~oOo~

_**That evening in the old office of the mining camp...**_

Bert and Jasper, having ridden hard all day decided that the old abandon silver mine would be a good place to lay low for a while. They were relieved to find that someone had pried the boards away from the doors to a small room that offered a good vantage point. After tying their horses at the entrance to the mine, where they would be out of sight. Too tired to light a fire or risk it being seen, they chewed on beef jerky silently. When Bert was sure they were safe for the night, he offered Jasper a swig from his whiskey flask.

"Here, itta keep ya warm for a bit, anyway."

Jasper nodded, then took a swig and handed it back.

Both crawled into a corner; each rapping their coats around themselves in and settled down to sleep.

~oOo~

_**Outside the School house... **_

Friday, at noon recess, Mark heard Frank and Otis bragging about Matt bringing his dad's guns up to the old mill.

Mark grabbed Matt's arm, "Matt, I 'm not going to tell on you, or try and stop you, but I am going to give you just one bit of advice.. Don't let dad catch you."

"Oh you're worrying about nothing; nobody's gonna catch us! Now scram, I gotta go see Betty Lou for a minute before the bell rings," Matt said, shoving Mark aside.

"Hi, Betty, how about I carry your books home for you after school?" asked Matt blushing slightly.

"Well, Matthew, that would be so sweet of you. It is such a chilly walk and I just love keeping my hands in my pocket," giggled the petite blonde.

"Me and some of the other fella's are gonna have a shooting contest tomorrow; ya know. Sure wish you could come watch," said Matt.

"Oh, Matthew, that would be such fun, and Otis said you were the finest shot in all the territory," gasped Betty.

"Will you come watch? It'd be such fun," asked Matt feeling his ears turn red.

"I couldn't; it wouldn't be proper for me to be out with a boy alone, what would people think?" said Betty, coyly.

"Oh I didn't mean to embarrass you. Frank's bringing Sally and Henry's bringing Jennifer, and you could even bring your sister if you want," pleaded Matt. "We're all going to meet at the ball field, before we go up to the hideout. Say you'll come. Please." begged Matt.

"I don't know; I'll think about it," answered Betty, turning and hurrying toward the steps as the bell sounded.

~oOo~

The next morning, Bill Flint and the boys rode out waving to Mary one last time.

Matt stashed the gun and holster in a burlap bag in the barn, until he was sure Barney and Uncle Charlie were long gone. As soon as they were he headed out.

Stopping just around the bend from the ball field, Matt put the gun and holster on. As he galloped up, a wide smile crossed his face when he saw Betty Lou in a beautiful blue riding skirt atop her white mare. He stood tall in the stirrups, adjusting his six shooter on his right hip.

"Good we're all here, let's get going," ordered Henry.

Matt had a hard time concentrating on his riding while continuing to stare at Betty Lou all the time.

The group of youngsters all dismounted and lead their horses around to the backside of the mill; tying them all in the shade next to the old water trough. Then they set about finding the best place to set up targets. Betty Lou, Jennifer, and Sally, got busy fixing a place for them to watch their brave men. This was going to be so much fun and Betty Lou was glad she had decide to go, even though she had spent a good deal of time convincing Jennifer to go along with her scheme. They had each told their folks they were going picnicking with the other girls from school. We really won't be lying she had reasoned; we will pack a picnic. Soon everything was set.

"Frank, you go first," said Otis, running back toward the others after setting up the bottles.

"Not bad; I hit three out of six. Here, Otis you go next you can use my gun." smiled a very pleased Frank.

Bang, bang, bang, "Dang! I can't hit the side of a barn with this thing," grumbled Otis.

"Ain't the gun, Otis, you just can't aim," laughed Frank, snatching the gun out of Otis' hand. **Bang!** The gun went off and the bullet ricocheted off the old mill bell.

"Ain't you fella's ever been taught not to fight over a loaded gun," snapped Matt, "Now step back and let me show you how it done," he boasted, winking at Betty Lou.

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!

"Six out of six," grinned Matt, spinning the gun and sliding it back into the holster, before flashing Betty Lou his wide smile when the six cans clattered to the ground.

Meanwhile in the old office, Bert and Jasper jumped up in fright. "WHAT THE HE...how'd they find us so quick," shouted Jasper.

"Pipe down and get away from that window, least till we figure out who's shooting at who," growled a now very attentive Bert.

Jasper went to move, but then took a quick glance from the side of the window frame. "Look, simmer down it ain't nothing but a bunch of kids," said Jasper.

Bert moved over and joined Jasper at the window. They peaked out from either side of the frame and watched the scene below.

"Not so fast, hotshot. I ain't shot yet, and I can out shoot you with my eyes closed," smirked Henry.

Bert shook his head. "Well I'll be if one of them at that no account little brother of ourn," he chuckled, signalling Jasper to hunker down and watch for a bit more.

" See that old bell yonder, I can clang it six for six and that twice as far as any of you," boasted Henry as he stepped up and aimed high.

Sure enough six clangs rang out; but they weren't Henry's. Everyone froze as, _CLANG_, CLANG, CLANG, CLANG, CLANG, CLANG! Matt blew on the end of his gun as he spun it and dropped it to his hip once more.

"Wow and he's even faster than you, Henry!" cheered all the others.

"Anyone can shoot at things that don't move, how bout you count to three and throw up that can and I'll blast it before it hits the ground," bragged Henry.

"That would be way too dangerous. I would have to stand in front of you when you fired; pick something else," spat Matt.

"What's a matter, Spence, you chicken. I ain't a gonna hit ya! Here Frank, show him how it's done."

Frank stepped up and flung the can in the air, then all three girls gasped as the shot rang out.

Not wanting to be called a chicken, Matt stepped up against his better judgement, and took the can. He looked first at the girls, then counted one...two...thr..."

"Hold it right there; the whole bunch of ya!"All eyes turned; there stood a very stern Deputy Perkins. "Hoister that hardware and get over here," barked the deputy.

"I'm surprised at you all. I know that none of you have permission to be here, and I'll wager most of you are not allowed the hardware either. Hand over the guns right now. Every one of you can read and know what ' no trespassing' means. Now go get you horses and get on over to the jail, and just in case any of you have plans to run remember I know where you all live! NOW MOVE!," bellowed the angry man.

"Oh Perkins, we ain't hurtn' nothing we're just having a little fun," grumbled Henry.

"The law says; no trespassing, and so your breaking the law, and something about four young boys and three young ladies sneaking around to shoot guns like they are toys just don't set well with me. Now let's get on over to the jail," he ordered again, glaring at each adolescent as they passed him.

Jasper and Bert lay belly down on the wood floor waiting for the deputy and the youngsters to leave, hoping that nothing would give them away. Sometime later when all was quiet they dared to sit up, "Well brother, guess it's just you and me now," said a sombre Bert.

~oOo~

When the grouped neared the jail deputy Perkins began barking again, "Take them animals around the back and get them some water and hay. You can lay them saddles over the hitching rails back yonder, and make it snappy, I ain't got all day to play nursemaid."

When everyone dismounted and began to do as they were told, Deputy Perkins tied his horse to the front rail and walked around to supervise.

Matt looked at Betty's worried expression. He moved to stand closer to her and took her hand in his. "Betty, I'm sorry I got you into this. Why don't you pump the water, while I take care of the saddles," said a remorseful Matt.

"That's enough chatter, hurry it up," grumbled Deputy Perkins, smiling at the two, he knew puppy love when he saw it.

The girls filed around the building first, followed by the boys, everyone dragging their feet and their chins near touching the ground, except for Henry who was strutting like a rooster without a care in the world.

Deputy Perkins opened the door and stepped aside. "Girls in the right cell, boy's in the left and drop any bullets you got in your pockets on the desk as you pass," thundered Deputy Perkins.

"I ain't leaven' my gun and ammunition no place, till I know what your chargin' me with," smirked Henry.

"Tough guy, huh," roared sheriff Tom Johnson, spinning the boys arm around behind his back as he pinned him face down on the desk and rummaged through his pockets, relieving him of the bullets, and checking for any other weapons. Satisfied; Tom, with the assistance of a swift kick to the young man's pants sent the boy sprawling onto the floor of the left cell, before clanging the door shut.

"Any of the rest of you got something to say, before I hear why Deputy Perkins has bought y'all in here for?"

Left and right of him, the girls and boys shook their heads."Good, that just how I like things nice and quiet," said Tom returning to his desk, as Perkins began to relay what he had seen and heard up at the old mine.

"Your right, Carl don't sound none to safe. What's say let's you and I go over to the café and have ourselves a piece of pie and then we can come back and sort this out." Grinning Tom opened the door and followed Carl out.

"We'll just let them stew a bit," said Tom.

"Then you want me to go fetch their Pa's,?" asked Carl.

"No, we'll scorch their ears a bit, and let them go tell their folk's themselves," said the sheriff with a crooked smile.

"Tell me, Carl, I know all of them youngin's, ceptin the one I booted. What can you tell me about him," asked Tom, as he sat down at the table across from his friend and partner.

"Not much. Pops up now and again, usually causing trouble, though just kid stuff mostly. He's the youngest of that Hagen bunch from over in Baxter."

"You mean he's related to that Jasper and Bert? We got the wire on yesterday, that might cause you and I just a bit of work, friend. They might just come this way looking for him. I think we might ought to hang on to him for a bit, least till we hear from sheriff Walter's over in Baxter. You say he's been hanging round town for the last several days, right?"

"That's right. I ran him out of the Wild Boar Wednesday and Thursday night. And I seen him getting supper over at Miss Mildred's last night," answered Carl, as he forked the last bit of the apple pie.

"Good; that makes it a sure bet he didn't have nothing to do with the bank hold up over at Baxter. Hate to see a boy that young waste his life so early," said Tom with a faraway look on his face, as he drained the last of his coffee. "Well, Carl why don't you go on over to Miss Mildred's and see if he owes anything. Maybe she would mind fixing up a lunch for the boy. The others can get lunch at home after we turn them loose. But, he's bound to be hungry. I want to go check on something, then I meet you over at the office," said Tom as he paid for the pie and coffee.

~oOo~

Matt sat on the cell floor holding Betty's hand through the bars, trying to convince her to stop crying, "Betty Lou, please. I'm sorry it all my fault. I know it's bad, but please stop crying," pleaded Matt with the sting of tears threatening to spill from his eyes also.

"My papa, is going to be so disappointed, and angry. Oh Matt, I've never lied to him before and on top of that, I left all of mama's picnic stuff at the mine. I'm in so much trouble," Betty Lou, dissolved into a puddle of loud wet sobs.

"Please, Betty, please. I know it's awful, but it will be okay, I promise," pleaded Matt, passing her his kerchief, as he rose and went back to the end of the bunk figuring that they were not supposed to be talking and not wanting to cause any more trouble, should the sheriff or his deputy return.

Betty Lou blew her nose and tried to stop her tears, as he joined Jennifer and Sarah hugging each other on the bunk. All was quiet for several minutes.

"What do you think they'll do to us?"asked Otis timidly.

"Probably escort us home; make us stand there in torment, as they tell where we were and what we were doing. Then my Pa will give me that look; you know the one that makes ya want to crawl out of your skin and tells everyone around without a word, that as soon as he gets ya alone, his gonna skin the hide clean offa' ya," answered Frank, shifting nervously as he sat.

"That would be better than having them come here to fetch us. You ain't seen angry or disappointed, till my dad gets hold of me... _**good glory what was I thinking...**_," moaned Matt as he dropped to the floor and ran his hand across his face and through his hair.

"Iffin my Pa has to come fetch me; he'll make me drop my britches right here and every one of you will get to see him take his belt to me; buck naked!" whined Otis, who went ghostly white at the sudden realization of just how bad things could get.

"I hadn't thought of that. You might not be alone," mumbled Matt, as his face reddened when he heard the girls gasp.

Now Henry had listened quietly; taking this all in. His new friends were really worried and he wondered just how much of what they said was true. Judging by their reactions, maybe he was glad he didn't have anyone who cared about him, but even as he thought on it, somehow he knew that he was missing something very important. As a lump rose in his throat he blurted out,

"You fellas, really mean to tell me that you are all worried about getting a lickin. Boy, if I were you, I wouldn't let nobody whip my butt, and I sure wouldn't be droppin' my britches for no body," all the time wondering what it would feel like to have someone care at least a little.

TBC Chapter 21:Is that So...we'll see about that...


	21. Is That So We

The Trails End Ranch

Chapter 21: Is that So... We'll See about That!

The seven young prisoners looked up when the front door of the jail opened. An eerie silence filled the room, as deputy Perkins slammed the door and stood with his arms crossed and glared at them. Wordlessly, he crossed to the lone desk in the room, leant back in the chair, and glared at each one of them again separately.

The girls were easy to read, they were scared and remorseful. When he made eye contact with Betty Lou, a lone tear slid down her cheek, as she dropped her eyes to the floor. Next he slowly scanned the faces of the boys. He studied Otis' face; he looked to be younger than the others, or maybe it was just that he appeared for all the world to be a little boy that knew, no doubt about, he was headed for the woodshed. Then there was Frank he didn't look scared, just unhappy that he was caught, maybe knowing things weren't looking too good, but still trying to figure some way in his mind to save his hide. Next was Matt who was disappointed or maybe disgusted with himself and just a little worried, but something else; remorse maybe, though not for himself, he blamed himself for Betty's involvement. Something in the way Matt kept looking toward the crying girl, with tears brimming in his own eyes and unconsciously reaching his hand toward her, was pretty much a dead giveaway.

Then there was Henry, completely unconcerned almost laughing at the situation as he kicked back on the corner of the bunk, smirking and cracking his knuckles. "Hey, old man, how long you gonna hold us. If ya ain't gonna charge us you have to let us out, don't you know nothing _Perkins_?" he shouted rudely.

Deputy Perkins heard a loud intake of breath from the others, as they stared and waited to see how he would react.

"Young man; you'd do well to speak to you elders with more respect, or keep your trap shut! As for charges; trespass and disturbing the peace, and boy I got a wire right here says to hold you for questioning; somethin' bout Baxter's bank being robbed," boomed Deputy Perkins.

"I don't know nothin' bout no bank job. I been here in town all week, just ask any of these fella's. I asked a question, _lawman,_ _How long you keepin' us,"_ Henry shouted again.

"BOY, I said shut your trap, or I'll come in there and teach you some manners. All of you just stay quiet till the sheriff gets back," ordered Deputy Perkins, rising to his feet to meet any further challenge from Henry.

When Henry stuck out his chest and opened his mouth, Deputy Perkins reached down and unbuckled his belt, quickly dragging it through the loops and folding it in his hand as he move around the desk and reached for the key to the cell. Every eye in the room got as big as silver dollars. But, none so big as Henry's; he quickly clamped his mouth shut and flopped back on the bunk.

"That's what I thought," said Deputy Perkins, dropping the folded belt on the corner of the desk and returning to his chair.

Sheriff Johnson wondered what all the ruckus he was hearing meant, as he made his way up the front porch to the jail. He opened the door and noticed the stunned looks on the kids faces. Looking toward Deputy Perkins, he noticed the wide leather belt and a look on the man's face, that told him that the man's patience was wearing thin. "Deputy, could I speak to you out back," asked Sheriff Tom Johnson, crossing the room and holding the door for Deputy Perkins to step through, knowing that the boys wouldn't be able to overhear, "Anything happen in there I need to know?" asked Tom Johnson with a smile.

"Naw, jist putting a stop to some sass. My Pa, he always said; that a picture said more than a thousand words. I made a show of being angry, and left them with a visual aid," answered the seasoned lawman.

"Anyone in particular, or need I ask," responded Sheriff Tom Johnson.

"You, guessed it; but you know they are all good kids really. Truth is; as I was walking up I overheard them all talking; worrying about what we were going to do. Henry there was not worried at all. I think his biggest problem is he doesn't expect to have to face any consequences. In a way I feel kinda bad for the boy. Ya know he's what fourteen, maybe fifteen and he never had anyone care. Sure he talks all tough, says ain't nobody gonna give him a whipping..."

"That so, we'll see about that. Fact is, that's just the young man I went to find out about. I sent a wire to Baxter and to Judge Roberts. Come on in and let's get these other youngsters sent home," said Tom reopening the door.

The two lawmen came back in. Carl took up his place at the desk, while Tom walked solemnly over and unlocked the girls cell.

"Form a line in front of the desk," growled Sheriff Johnson.

The girls lined up nervously, as the sheriff slung the door purposely, making it clang shut loudly before crossing to sit on the edge of the desk in front of the girls.

"I'm sure that each of you know better than to trespass, and how disappointed your folks are going to be when they hear that you spent your afternoon behind bars. I want each of you to put your name in my book, then I want you to go straight home and tell your folks what you've been up to and where. And don't let me catch you near that mine again, cause a jail cells no place for a lady; understand," lectured Sheriff Tom Johnson.

"Yes Sir," answered all three girls, as they quickly signed their names and near knocked each other over as they ran out the door.

When the door was closed the sheriff turned his attention back to the boys. Taking a deep breath he picked up the belt.

"Now, let's tend to you '_men'. _Holding the folded belt straight in between both hands, he flexed the belt, making it snap on itself. He hid a smile at the nervous jumps from his audience. "Carl hold on to that in case I need it," said Sheriff Johnson as he tossed the leather belt lightly over to Deputy Perkins, before walking over and unlocking the cell door. " All, but Henry, line up in front of the desk," ordered Sheriff Johnson. "Eyes front, stand up straight!"

Everyone of the boys stood at attention, at the loud command.

The boys lined up shoulder to shoulder. When Tom crossed to the desk in front of the boys he heard a muffled laugh. He swung his head around and glared at the remaining boy in the cell. "Henry, you find something funny, son?"

"Well _sheriff_ , I was just wondering who I was going to go tell what I've been up too," smirked Henry.

"Pipe down and let me get through with this bunch, then I'll tend to your case, and while you're at it wipe that smirk off you face," growled Sheriff Johnson. "As I was about to say, the old mine is off limits. It's boarded up for a reason; IT'S NOT SAFE ! I want your word that you'll not go there again." Sheriff Johnson commanded in a loud stern voice.

"**YES SIR,"** loudly chorused the line of boys.

"Secondly, I think you all know it wasn't appropriate to be sneaking off with the young ladies. It's your job as gentlemen to protect their reputation and yours. I'd be willing to bet that your Pa's have told you much the same. Matthew, what do you think that Betty Lou's Pa is gonna say when she tells him where she's been?"

"I don't expect he'll be very happy, sir," answered Matt, scuffing his boot on the floor.

"Frank, how about you, what do you think Sally's Pa is gonna say?"

"He'll likely be powerful mad, sir," answered Frank suddenly fearing that her Pa might blame him.

There came a loud guffaw form where Henry lay on the bunk. "What ya'll making such a fuss about; we didn't do nothing. This is all just a bunch of bull to scare you fellas. Well get on with it I got better things to do," grumbled a cocky Henry.

"Boy, listen up, I got a whole other speech for you, but if you want to keep mouthing, I'll have these three have a seat and watch me take that belt to your hide right now," growled Sheriff Tom, growing tired of the disrespectful boy's attitude.

Henry crossed his arms in a huff, but closed his mouth as Deputy Perkins snapped the belt, 'did they really think he was going to stand still for one of them to use a belt on him; _not hardly'_ Henry thought to himself.

Lastly, men, I don't think any of your father's would approve of you shooting guns in such a reckless display. I know that a couple of you at least are not allowed to carry a six-shooter. That said, I don't think that your father's would fault me for dealing swiftly and directly, if I catch anyone of you shooting a gun or trespassing again. Now, sign your names in my book and get straight home, and I'll be expecting to see each of your Pa's in here to pick up the guns, any questions?" he dared ask.

"No sir... no questions...no sir... thank you Sheriff," each boy stammered as they moved quickly to sign their name and get out of the building.

"Now son, you have my full attention," said Sheriff Tom, as he turned a chair so that it faced where he was perched on the edge of the desk.

"Ya well, so what's that mean? How long you gonna keep me? I keep asking an nobody's answered me yet," snarled Henry.

"Henry, come over here and sit down; you and I need to have a long talk," replied Sheriff Tom Johnson, softening his tone, as he opened the cell and nodded towards the chair.

Henry looked a little surprised by the sudden change in tone in the old sheriff's voice. He rose and move to slouch in the chair, fixing the sheriff with a glare that conveyed his complete contempt for both men in the room.

"_Talk, hum sounds serious,"_ goaded Henry sarcastically, trying to maintain his bravado.

"Young man let get something straight right now. You will address me as; Sheriff Tom, or Mr. Tom and this is Deputy Perkins or Mr. Perkins. I realize that up till now you have been free to do as you please, but that stops now right this very minute; understand," said Sheriff Tom, staring into the boys eyes.

"The hell it does, I ain't hanging around here one minute longer than I have too," shouted Henry leaping to his feet.

"_**SIT DOWN" **_roared Sheriff Tom Johnson, standing to his full six feet two and pushing the boy back into the chair. Now, get this through your head. I want to sit down and explain this to you calm and respectful, but one more outburst and I'm going to do my talking with my right hand. Do I make myself clear!" replied a very irritated Sheriff Johnson through clinched teeth.

Henry looked up feeling the sheriff's hot breath in his cheeks and could see the cold determination in the eyes now inches from his face. Something inside wisely told him to sit still and shut up.

Tom stepped back and watched the boy for a time. There was so much anger bottled up in this kid; this was going to be a long challenging journey, but one Tom believed he must take. Reclaiming his spot on the corner of the desk he started again, "You will be staying here with me at least for now. I have sent a wire to Judge Roberts telling him of your situation and asking that you be made my ward. I expect an answer in a day or so. I also sent wires enquiring about you to Dr. Warren and Sheriff Walters..."

"Sure are a nosey cuss, ain't ya; can't ya just mind your own business," snapped Henry, a little confused about why his life had so suddenly changed. However he was even more confused and caught off guard when he suddenly found himself propelled forward toward the corner off the Tom sat as he pulled the boy across his leg. He accepted the folded belt form Deputy Perkins and preceded to bring it down hard against the seat of Henry's britches.

"What the he... Stop, Ouch, Stop Ouch! You can't do this! OUCH..." yelped Henry as he tried to break free.

Tom didn't let any of the boys objections slow his rhythm, knowing that as long as the lad was shouting angry protest, he was not ready to listen.

"You just wait..._'Owe'_ until my brothers... '_Ouch! Stop,'_...hear what you've done you'll... _'Ouch'_ be _sorrrry... 'Ouch_'," ranted Henry trying with all his strength to get away from the stinging leather that was assaulting his hide.

"We'll just see about that," growled Tom, adjusting his grip and bringing his belt down on the top of Henry thigh.

"_Ouch!_ Stop, owe crap, _Pleaseee!_ stop..."

Suddenly the front door of the jail flew open.

~oOo~

_**On The Road Outside The Old Mine...**_

"Matt are you crazy? you heard Sheriff Johnson; if he catches us over here again he's gonna light us up, then deliver us to our fathers. Besides, we have strict orders to go straight home," argued Otis, trying to persuade Matt not to do what was on his mind.

"Don't you think I know all that, Otis, but it all my fault that Betty Lou's in this mess. She feels bad enough without having her ma upset too. I've gotta get that basket for her. You get on home so you don't get in any more trouble. It will only take me a minute, then I get right home," promised Matt, glancing around to see if anyone else was around.

Otis reluctantly rode away, "_He's taking and awful risk for a dumb old girl'_ he whispered shaking his head.

Matt tied his horse and darted for the spot where the girls had been. The blanket was there, but the basket was gone. Suddenly something struck him on the head and all went black.

Jasper tossed Matt over his shoulder and made for the mine office. When he entered, he dropped the boy on the floor and bent to bind his hands and feet. "I told you they might come back. I spotted him looking for that basket yonder," spat Jasper jabbing his finger toward the now empty basket.

"What we gonna do with him?" asked Bert.

"We'll keep him here with us till we're ready to leave tonight, then he can be on his way. Most likely everyone knows who robbed the bank by now anyway. Now, pipe down and get some rest; it's going to be a long night sleepless night.

~ oOo ~

_**Back At The Sheriff's Office...**_

"Sheriff Johnson, there's a posse, got someone pinned down at the old mine," blurted the winded messenger, before stopping to notice he had interrupted something.

"Thanks we'll get right with you. Get our horses!" ordered Sheriff Johnson, dropping the belt and pulling the boy upright. "Now Henry, I'll have to put you back in this cell for your own good until I get back. There's a tray with some lunch there on the table by the bunk. When I get back we'll have another go at our talk in a reasonable fashion, or I can pick up where I left off. It's up to you," he said guiding Henry back into the cell. "I'll be back quick as I can, boy," said Sheriff Tom clapping Henry on the back as he closed the cell with a clang. Reaching for his gun belt, he hurried through the door.

Henry flopped down on the bunk '_Ouch'_ he yelped quickly turning on his side. He reached over and took a bit of the cold roast beef sandwich. Placing the sandwich back on the plate, he turned onto his stomach and folded his hands under his chin. He had some thinking to do...

~oOo~

_**Outside The Old Mine, As Posse Surrounded The Place...**_

"That you in there, Jasper Hagen?" shouted Sheriff Walters.

"Holy Jehoshaphat, they found us Bert; now what?" shouted Jasper jumping to his feet.

Bert broke one of the small window panes and fired two shots, "Don't come any closer. We got a kid in here and if I see any movement the kid gets it," he yelled.

"Now Bert, don't go hurtin' nobody; just give yourself up peaceable like. Roy's already dead and we don't want any more killin'," reasoned Walters.

Jasper saw movement to the left and fired again.

"Move um back, Walters. I mean it the kid means nothing to me," shouted Bert.

"How can you say that about your own brother? Now just calm down," pleaded Walters.

"Walters, This kid ain't no kin of mine. I ain't giving up without a fight. If you want the kid I got in here; you make us a deal," threatened Bert.

"Move back men, at least till we know if he's bluffing about the kid. Capps, ride on in and get the local law; maybe they can be of some help." Sheriff Walters covered Cappy until he cleared the turn in the path and then turned his attention back to the negotiations. "Okay, Hagen if you got a kid, send him out, then we'll talk," he demanded.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? I will send you out his shirt. Jasper, get it off the kid," said Bert.

As Jasper pulled at the shirt; popping buttons and twisting arms every which way, Matt began to stir. Matt lay dazed, trying to remember where he was and what was happening. Good glory, he had a whopper of a headache, and he reached to rub the knot. But, then someone grabbed his hand and bound them behind him again.

Jasper, reached down and pulled one of Matt's boots off. Stuffing the shirt in it. He then opened the door just wide enough to pitch the boot before he slammed it closed again.

"I hear you. Bert, is you brother Henry in there with ya?" shouted sheriff Walters in an effort to distract the bandits, while Saunders collected what they had thrown out.

"Henry's in my jail," said Sheriff Johnson having just rode up. Tom quickly dismounted and joined Walters , crouching low behind an upturned mine cart. "Who you got in there Sheriff?"

"Hagen brothers; wanted for bank robbery, but they say they got a kid. Saunders passed the boot to Walters and Sheriff Johnson's face went pale.

"That there's the shirt that Matt was wearing just an hour or so ago. I ordered him to go straight home after deputy Perkins hauled him and Henry and some others in for trespassing. What they asking for his release?" asked a now very concerned Sheriff Johnson.

"Safe passage; says when they get far enough away, they'll let the boy go," answered Sheriff Walter.

Tom stood up a little and shouted over the top of his barrier. "That's too risky, Hagen. You harm that boy and I won't stop till you dead; you hear me!" bellowed Sheriff Johnson. "You wanna add kidnappin' ta bank robbery, yer all go right ahead. You'll end up hangin'. Let the boy go now!"

While the two men, concentrated on the negotiations and their dilemma, Matt worked his hands free. He wriggled over to where he and his friends had stashed some fireworks and matches. He struck the match just as Bert spotted him and kicked him backward causing his head to strike the floor hard and all went black again.

All at once sparks started flying and firecrackers exploded, as Jasper and Bert burst through the door, not sure what was happening. Within seconds smoke and flames could be seen coming from inside of the small building. Sheriff Tom Johnson jumped head long into the water trough and then ran into the burning building.

Minutes later, he reappeared with the boy in his arms and a saddle bag full of money hanging over his shoulder. As Sheriff Tom passed the restrained Jasper and Bert he growled, "You best pray this boy's okay." Thankful that Sheriff Walter's and his posse could deal with the outlaws, he turned to his deputy. "Perkins, get Matt on out to Flint's place; it's closer. I'll get back to town and send the Doctor out there."

"Sure thing, Boss!"

Neither man waited for the posse to tie up the Hagen brothers; both headed to their destinations', knowing a loss of any more time, could be a matter of life or death for young Matthew.

TBC Chapter 22


	22. Just What the Doctor Ordered

The Trails End Ranch

Chapter 22: Just What the Doctor Ordered.

Ty, ran toward the fast approaching rider, sensing that something was wrong, and knowing that Mrs. Mary was home alone with the baby. Bill, Flint and the boys had not returned from the Vicker's yet. Charlie and Barney were still fishing as well. Ty recognized Deputy Perkins as he galloped toward the front porch. Matt was slumped against the Deputy's chest, held in the saddle by Carl's left arm. As the horse came to a stop, Deputy Perkins passed the boy to Ty.

"Got caught in a burning building. Tom went for the Doc. Where's Flint," rambled Carl, as he flung the door wide and Ty bolted up the stairs, taking two at the time, towards Matt's room,

Mary, jumped as the door banged against the wall, taking in the scene from where she stood at the sink and Samantha playing constantly on the rug in the main room. "Eaaaeee," she shrieked when she realized it was Matt they carried, before collapsing to the floor.

Deputy Perkins, carried her to the sofa and went for a cool cloth to revive her. Just at that moment Charlie and Barney came bursting through the back door, having heard the scream.

"MARY, What's Wrong?" they both shouted.

All of the hustle and screaming scared Samantha and she let out the loudest, "Mama," and began to cry. Poor Deputy Perkins, didn't know which to address first. Thankfully, Charlie sprang into action, scooping up the frightened child, and giving Deputy Perkins time to explain, as he applied the cool cloth to Mary's head.

"It's Matt; he's up stairs. The doc's on the way. Where's Flint?" came Deputy Perkins hurried questions.

"How bad Carl? asked Charlie," fighting to keep his voice low.

"Caught in a burning building, just smoke in his lungs, I think. It's a long story. Where's Flint; I rather not have to tell it over," said Deputy Perkins.

"Over the Vicker's place," answered Charlie, as he turned to Barney, who stood still holding the dripping fish staring with his mouth agape.

" Barney, put them fish in the sink and go fetch Flint and tell him what's happened. Be sure and tell him that Doctor Shaw's on the way." reminded Charlie.

As soon as Mary came to, Carl told her that the doctor and Flint were coming and that Matt had inhaled a lot of smoke.

Mary rose and ran for the stairs. Running to the door of the room, she found Ty sitting on the edge of the bed dipping a towel into the wash bowl on the bed side table and wiping the boy's face.

"Ma'am, I got him undressed and into bed best I could. Doc here, yet?"

"No Ty; soon I hope," said Mary crossing and taking Ty's place by her son.

Ty stooped and picked up all the soot-covered clothes and the one lone boot and headed out the door.

"I'll bring the Doctor up soon as he gets here, Ma'am," he said before closing the door.

~oOo~

Tom Johnson, having dispatched the doctor had gone to his house to change his clothes. He then headed for the jail, and came in through the back door wanting to check on Henry, before he left to go see for himself that Matt was okay.

The sudden sound of someone in the room startled Henry awake. "Sheriff, what happened what was wrong?" questioned Henry, having decided that a change of attitude would be a good idea, besides his backside still stung like the dickens.

"Give me just a minute then we'll talk," answered Sheriff Johnson, rummaging through the papers of his desk.

"Could I a,. you know go see a man about a dog," asked Henry suddenly realizing he really needed to use the outhouse.

"Henry, if I unlock this door, you'll give me your word you'll not take off? Cause, if I have to chase you down right now, I'll not be a happy man," said Sheriff Johnson as he turned the key in the lock.

"Sheriff, sir I promise. I might be hard headed, but I'll not do anything to rile you, not for a long time." answered Henry making a b-line for the back door.

Tom followed him and stood in the open door watching just in case, smiling as he noticed the stiffness in his walk. When Henry came back in, Sheriff Johnson motioned to the chair, "Have a seat."

Henry gentle lowered himself into the chair moaning a bit as his backside hit the chair.

Tom looked at the boy seated in front of him, the affront and bad attitude almost completely gone. "Thursday we got the news that your brother's robbed the bank. We have orders to hold you, because they don't know you weren't involved..."

Henry stood up and went to object, more frighten than anything.

Tom held up his hand, " but we do; we know you weren't involved and can prove it, now sit, I still have some more news."

Henry lowered himself back into the chair, wincing a little before he got himself comfortable.

"Well I 'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your brother Roy was killed as they tried to flee, and the other two was hold up out at the old mine." Tom watched the boys face for any signs of how the boy was taking the news. Henry's face showed no emotion, so sheriff Johnson pressed on. "That's why I sent the wires checking on you, you are too young to be left on your own and your brothers will be in prison for a ten year stretch or worse, what with the added kidnapping charges . . ."

"Kidnapping; they took some kid?" Henry jumped up again, then suddenly thought Sheriff Johnson might think he was trying to run, "Sorry sir I got excited," quickly dropping back in the chair and swallowing the ouch he wanted to yell.

Tom laughed as he watch the boy backtrack; no doubt, in an effort to save his hide, maybe he had gotten his message across. "Well, not took exactly, Matt apparently didn't heed my word and left here and went straight back to the mine. That's where your brothers decided to take him prisoner. Because, Matt decided to disobey me again; he got himself caught in the middle of the shootout and darn near got himself killed ," finished Sheriff Johnson.

"My brother's tried to kill Matt? That just proves they don't care about no one but their selves," said Henry on the verge of tears, though he would never have admitted it.

"No son, I don't think they would have really hurt him, they were feelin' mighty desperate though, but we wouldn't have taken the chance. There ended up being some fireworks that somehow were up there, then let off; the explosion caused the building to catch on fire. Matt was unconscious and your brothers just rushed out in all the confusion. I pulled Matt out and now we wait," said Sheriff Johnson again watching the boys face for signs of what he was thinking.

"Can I go with you to check on him please?"asked Henry.

"That depends, as I was saying earlier, with your brothers locked up, you're all alone and that's no life for a thirteen-year-old boy, so as I see things it can go two ways; I can take you to the Orphans home in San Francisco, or you can agree to stay with me and that includes following my rules. And provided the judge agrees..."

"Wait! How'd you know how old I was, I never told nobody? Guess you're good at your checking things out. Well don't matter no way. I did me some thinkin' while you was gone, _on my belly mind ya! _Well... I reckon I ain't got no better options; I'll give your plan a try," said Henry shifting in the chair.

"Yeah, well boy, we'll get along just fine if you just remember the reason for that thinking position next time you decide to sass me. And Henry, excepting this deal means, you give up doing as you please. You will answer to me, that means; you follow the same rules as the other boys including no gun, cause if I catch you with one ..."

"I know, I know, you'll strip the hide clean offin' me," laughed Henry.

"Think you can sit a horse, young fella?" asked Sheriff Johnson, reaching out a hand to pull the boy to his feet.

"yup, but not too comfortable, thanks to you," he smirked, quickly adding "Mr. Tom sir." to show he meant no disrespect.

"Come on then, let's get over to the house and show you where you'll be staying. We'll get a bite ta eat before we head to the McCullough's place," smiled Sheriff Johnson, reaching over and patting Henry on the shoulder.

With that they both walked out the back door of the jail across the small ally and into the back door of a small white frame house.

"Welcome home not much, but it offers a warm bed, meals, and all my attention that you can stand." said Tom, opening the door to a small bedroom with curtains and a quilt. "My rooms just through there, kitchen and sitting room you're in. That completes the grand tour. How will scrambled eggs and bacon set with ya?"

"Fine, sir, fine," choked Henry, then suddenly dashing in the room, he flung himself face down on the bed.

Sensing that the boy was embarrassed, Tom moved away and set about putting the food on to cook. When the food was on the table, he returned to the bedroom, sat on the edge of the bed and spoke. "Henry, it's okay, it has been a long day, but if you want to talk, I'm right here." He sat quietly rubbing the young man's back when he noticed that the boy was softly crying.

"I'm okay, Mr. Tom really I am, it's just . . . just . . . you didn't have to do nothin' fer me and you are doing all this, why Mr. Tom?" sniffled Henry, as he sat up and wiped his face with his sleeve.

"Let's just say you remind me of a young fella I once knew. I'll tell you about him some time. Now, how about you wash your face and let's eat." Tom pulled the boy in for a quick hug, not wanting to overwhelm him again.

~oOo~

_**Later at the Trail End Ranch...**_

Everyone was assembled in the main room listening to Sheriff Johnson and Deputy Perkins relay the events of the day to Flint and Mary, while they waited for a doctor to come down form examining Matt. More than once, Mary gasped and near pinched Flint's arm off as she listened to the tale. Barney, Henry, Mark, and Luke all sat around a checker board at the table, though not a checker moved as they listened on.

"You mean to tell me that even after he sat all morning in a cell, and knowing that you had warned him not to go there again, he deliberately and intentionally went straight back," growled Flint doing a poor job of holding his temper in check.

"That seems to be the case. He apparently didn't take me serious when I said I'd tan his hide if I caught any of them there again," said Sheriff Tom Johnson.

"Oh believe you me, I'm going to make a believer out of him, just as soon as the doctor gives me the go ahead. He knows he is expected to obey the law, and you. Oh and, I promised, him in no uncertain words, that I'd be blistering his backside if I caught him showing off with a gun. And, he knows I always keep my promises," said Flint with fire fairly shooting from his eyes.

Suddenly Doctor Shaw came down the stairs, and Mary and Flint both rushed to meet him at the bottom.

"He'll be just fine folks, just keep him in bed for a couple of days; no permanent damage. However, if you want my considered medical opinion, seeing as the boy just told me that he defied a direct order from Sheriff Johnson to retrieve a picnic basket, somebody ought to turn him over their knee. Imagine a near sixteen and acting like a six-year-old."

Mary, Flint and Sheriff Johnson stared at one another.

"He near got himself killed for a picnic basket ! Well, I never," ranted Mary,

"Well Sheriff, you promised to deal swiftly and directly if you caught him there, then send him home to me, so he's all yours, " said Flint.

Tom got a determined look on his face as he climbed the stairs.

The other boys at the table, looked at each other; their eyes wide. "Hey, Mark, does that mean what I think it mean?"whispered Henry.

"Fraid so. Let's go out on the back porch; it's gonna get loud in here," said Mark leading the way.

Meanwhile Sheriff Tom Johnson stood in the doorway of Matt's room. One could tell by the look in his eyes that this was not a social call.

"What you doing here Sheriff, sir," coughed Matt, as Tom entered then dragged out the chair.

Tom leant over, pulled back the covers, and helped Matt up before sitting down. "Just filling the doctor's order," answered Sheriff Johnson draping the boy across his lap. "Now, what was it the doctor said? Defied a direct order, with no more sense than a six-year-old. So, he deserves to be spanked like a six-year-old, maybe then he will remember to do as he's told."

Suddenly Matt's face went beet red. As if finding himself over the sheriff's knee weren't embarrassing enough, he felt his nightshirt being lifted, and knew he was in for a bare bottom spanking.

Matt didn't fight it. He had learned long ago that only made things worse. So, as the calloused hand rained down swat after swat. Matt couldn't help but cry out, "Please Sheriff Johnson, sir. Please, I'll never ignore your orders again honest. I've learned my lesson."

Figuring that his plea sounded like that of well-spanked six year old ,Sheriff Johnson stopped, still holding Matt over his lap. "Good, cause Matthew, if you do it will be more then my hand delivering the message," replied Sheriff Johnson punctuating his words with one final stinging swat to each bare thigh.

After waiting for Matt to get back into bed, Sheriff Johnson sat down on the chair and looked at Matt. " I'm truly thankful your okay; things could have gone really bad out there today. Think about that as you face the music tomorrow, cause just as I promised; I've dealt swiftly and directly, and now deliver you to your dad," said Sheriff Johnson as he stood to leave.

"Thank you sir, I know I gave all of you quiet a scare. Can I ask you something though?"

"Yes son," said Sheriff Tom, sitting back down.

"I know when all this is over I'll be sore, but forgiven. But, Sheriff Johnson, what happens to Henry now that his brothers are going to jail?" Asked Matt through tears.

"Well, Matt, I'll just let him come up here and tell you; he's waiting down stairs to see you," said Flint from where he and Mary stood in the door.

~oOo~

Finally, everyone was gone and all their children were safe and sound in their beds. Mary climbed the stairs with a prayer of thankfulness on her lips as she peeked in on each of her children before retiring to her bed. Flint followed shortly, pausing also to watch each child sleep.

As he was pulling the covers back over Matt, the boy turned and looked sideways at him.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I know it's no excuse, and I know I have a licking coming, but can I ask just one favor," he whispered hoarsely.

"You can ask, but I can't promise I'm be able to grant it," said Flint sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Could you wait to give me my lickin' till the others are all at church?"asked Matt shyly.

"I don't see why not son, but why?" asked Flint softly.

"Cause, it's a day for rest, and nobody can rest listening to me yelp like the blazes."

~oOo~

Around eight the next day, the ranch was deserted, except for a few hands in the bunk

house. The rest of the family left for church, so Flint climbed the stairs to Matt's room.

"How are you feeling this morning, Partner," asked Flint gently shaking the boy.

"Good, dad, real good. Well that is I don't feel sick, but just for the record; Sheriff Johnson don't mess around, my as...I mean my backside is still on fire," answered Matt sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his face.

"Maybe, you'll think twice before doing something so foolish as disobeying him again. Hurry and get dress and down to breakfast. You and I have a little business to finish before church is out," said Flint as he turned and headed down the hall to his room.

It didn't take long for Matt to dress, though he almost wondered why he should bother, he was sure to be losing the britches.

Breakfast was eaten in silence then as Flint stood to clear the table, "Go find yourself a corner in my office, and think hard on some good answers, cause try as I might, I can't think of a single one. I will be in soon," he ordered as he turned to the sink to take care of the dishes.

Flint opened the door to his office. He'd known that the boys would test the limits, and that when they did he would be expected to discipline them, what he hadn't known was that each time he would dread it almost as much as them.

"Come sit down son, and give me your side of this story," said Flint as he sat down in the chair across the desk from him.

"Where do I start, dad. How much do you know?"asked Matt nervously.

"No, son I want you to tell me the whole story and the whole truth. This is not about what I know, but about what you know or should I say knew," answered Flint with disappointment edging his voice.

"Can't we just say; I know what I did was wrong and skip to the consequences?" asked Matt, knowing any detail that his dad didn't already know was only going to make it worse.

"No, Matthew, but if you insist on stalling, we could start with a few swats to loosen your tongue," answered Flint raising form his chair.

"No, that won't be necessary...Well, it all started last Thursday, no that's not right it was Monday, several of the fellas were going fishing, and...they sort talked me into ditching school, to go with them." Matt stole a glance a Flint, _not good._

"CONTINUE," ordered Flint, anger rising in his face.

"We didn't do much that day, but then Frank said that he had some cigars that he'd snatched from his old man, I mean his Pa, but because it was late we all had to get back so we... ah... we made plans to play hooky Thursday and meet at the old mine; that's our hide out, or it was. Well any way, we all met up at the school and then snuck into the old building. We didn't do much 'cept tell lame jokes and make plans for yesterday..."

"You SMOKED? and you broke into a property that was clearly posted; NO TRESPASSING !... CONTINUE," bellowed Flint.

Matt swallowed hard, he had never seen his dad this upset or fighting to control his temper. Matt hurried on. "They were all bragging about Franks new gun and who could shoot better then who. I just got carried away, and I bragged that I had a gun that my father left me and I could shoot it anytime I wanted. Then Henry got to teasing me about always not wanting to get into trouble, and not having a girl, and so I guess, I thought, I would be some big shot. I convinced Betty Lou to come watch. I did real good at out shooting everyone, too. Then we got to daring each other, and things started getting out of control, and that's when Deputy Perkins showed up," Matt stopped and looked a Flint almost scared to see Flints reaction.

"You LIED, YOU SNUCK THE GUN OUT OF THE HOUSE, YOU DELIBERATELY DISOBEYED ME, YOU FIRED A GUN WITHOUT SUPERVISION, WORSE YOU WERE PLAYING GAMES WITH A GUN, SHOWING OFF FOR A GIRL," shouted Flint so loud, as he stood waving his arms. Matt almost cried.

Taking a deep breath Flint look straight at Matt, lowered himself into the chair and calmly said, "Continue."

Matt wiped the sweat from his palms onto his pants and took a breath. He was in so much trouble. "The Sheriff and Deputy Perkins left us in the cell for a while to stew and think about what we had done. Then he gave a lecture; promised us he'd tan us good if he caught us trespassing again. He told us to go straight home and tell what we had been doing all day, oh and _you have to go fetch the gun,_ and you know the rest, sir," finished Matt, or so he thought.

"Son, your story should have ended there, but no you DISOBEYED, the sheriff and so, CONTINUE!"

"I went back, to get Betty Lou's things, after all it was my fault she was in trouble. I didn't know there was anyone there, but I guess now that I think about it, that was dumb. If I had come home and told you how I felt it was my fault, you would have helped make me make it right... Dad I did so many stupid things, I didn't realize just how many, till you just listed them all. I nearly got myself killed. I'm sorry, I do know that I did wrong, really wrong." Matt dropped his eyes and waited.

"Son, come with me," ground out Flint, straining to keep calm in his voice.

Matt and Flint made that lonely walk to the barn. Flint held the door to the tack room open and let Matt pass in before him stepping in and closing the door in behind him. Matt stood frozen staring at the work table, laid out neatly on its surface was his mothers spoon, her hairbrush, a slipper and the razor strap, all of them; he was not getting a pretty picture in his mind as he waited for Flint to speak.

"Sit down, Matt," said Flint pointing to the nail keg, before he crossed in front of him to stand at the far end of the work table. "No doubt you have noticed the tools I have assembled for my work today. Now Matthew, is there any doubt in your mind that you have earned a tanning?" asked Flint running hand down the table and across each tool.

"N..o.. S..i..r...but..." stuttered Matt, thinking that Flint looked positively evil, like one of them evil kings that torture people, in the old books he read at school.

Flint figured he was making Matt nervous, and was happy to do so, if his message was going to finally get across. "Very well, now Matthew, I could use each and every one of these tools, and they would each serve to make you one very sore young man. But, Matt I put them here for another reason; used properly each of these does no harm. They do not inflict pain by themselves. It is the same with guns; used properly they are effective and useful, but in the hands of man they can become deadly. Now unlike the pain that you would feel if I gave you just five licks with each of these, the welts and maybe even bruises would heal in a week..." Flint said reaching under the bench and pulling out his hand gun, "This used the wrong way, or carelessly can leave bruises for a life time," said Flint as he fired the gun into the piece of wood he had lay over a bucket earlier.

Matt jumped and stared into the bucket.

Flint put the gun back on the table. "Son, this is the part of parenthood that I could do without, but as I've said before, I'd rather face this daily then see you hurt or killed, or live with the pain I would see in your mothers eyes, because of your poor choices," said Flint. "Matt, come over here, give me your belt and turn around," he said, holding out his hand.

Matt turned around and held onto the bench edge. In a matter of seconds Matt yelped when the belt snapped hard across the seat of his britches. Flint brought it down again and again and after dozen or more, licks, Matt had stopped yelping and stood sobbing as he still held tight onto the edge of the table.

Flint stopped and threw the belt on the table in front of the boy. "Turn around son. That was for cutting school, lying about where you were, smoking, and being deceitful. I expect you to be honest and trustworthy at all times. I will not tolerate less understood?"

"Yes, sir" said Matt as he tried to get his tears under control.

"Do you remember what I promised would happen if you were ever caught showing off with a gun? Asked Flint, now fighting his own emotions.

"Yes" gulped Matt shaking his head, and dropping his eyes, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his pocket knife.

Flint nodded and so Matt trudged across the yard to the hickory tree.

Flint let a tear slip as he stooped and retrieved the bullet from the bucket. Placing it on the bench, he began to pound at it, with mighty wallops from a hammer until soon there was just a flat puddle of lead. He then used a small nail to pierce a hole through what had once been the bullet and was threading it onto a piece of horsehair, as Matt came back through the door.

Matt handed his dad the switch and turned wordlessly, unfastening his britches before he grabbed the sides of the bench. They slid unhindered to the floor, leaving Matt ready to accept the promised bare butt blistering he had expected when he skipped putting on his drawer's this morning.

Without comment Flint lifted the switch and flicked it across Matt's rear. As promised, Flint made sure that each flick hit it's mark; each strike blazed a fiery whelp that would serve as a reminder that some things in life are far too costly to risk.

Matt, let out a yell, with every strike, that would have indeed disturbed the rest of anyone for miles.

Once finished, Flint snapped the switch in two and threw it on the ground. "Matthew, I'll be in my office when you get yourself back together," said Flint quickly fleeing toward the house. But, not before Matt caught a glimpse of the tears that streaked Flints face.

Matt's shook with fresh tears as he reached for his pants. As badly as his butt stung, it was numb in comparison to the pain that seeing how all this had effected Flint. That image burned at his heart. Matt near ran to the office flinging the door open he flung himself into Flints arms. They both stayed wrapped in the hug; each somehow knowing that all would be okay. Matt knew he was forgiven, and Flint knew that Matt was not bitter about the switching.

"Matt, I have something for you," said Flint digging into his pocket.

Matt stood back and looked at Flint, confused.

"Just after my sixteenth birthday, I got caught by Jim showing off with a gun. Needless to say he reacted much the same as I just did with you. After he made sure my hide wouldn't be fit for sittin' he came to me an gave me this," said Flint reaching into his shirt and retrieved a small circle of flat lead that hung form a strip of rawhide. "It was from the bullet he fired, just before sending me to cut my switch. And this is the one I fired in front of you, " said Flint, holding up the one he had just finished attaching to the rawhide. Stepping forward he hung it around Matt's neck.

~oOo~

That afternoon as Matt, lay in bed fingering the bullet, he thought to himself, he had faced everyone he'd wronged except his mom. He should tell her he was sorry. So after supper, Matt got his chance. Mary was in her room alone. Knocking gently he heard her bid him to enter.

"What are you doing out of bed," she asked as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I wanted to talk to you, mom. I know I scared you really badly last night. I know that what I did could have gotten me killed, and that would have caused you pain forever. I came asking forgiveness, and accept your punishment. I know that when Mark ran off and scared the blazes out of you, you set fire to his tail, and when he and Barney scared you a few months back you paddled them both...Well I figure I owe you at least as much," said Matt red faced.

Reaching for the dressing table, he handed her the hairbrush, before laying himself across her lap on the bed. He bit his lip and waited for the punishment to begin. Matt felt the nightshirt move, but instead of being lifted to expose the target, she was rubbing gentle circles on his back. Twisting his head back he looked into her face, tears ran down, but they were not the tears of pain. Lifting himself from her lap, he pulled her to him in a hug.

"All is forgiven my son. All is forgiven," whispered Mary.

After a long hug, Mary sent him back to bed.

~oOo~

Mary sat at the dressing table brushing her hair and Flint lay in bed that night recounting the events of the day.

"Mary, at times I wonder if I make the right choices. I guess every parent does. I mean take this gun business for instance. In the five months since I took the boys camping and let them have a chance to shoot, each one has challenged me and done what I told them not to do. The thing is Mary; in this part of the country, their lives could depend on knowing how to use that same gun. So, would I have been wiser just to lock the guns away?" asked Flint looking thoughtfully into her eyes.

Mary turned, and looked lovingly toward Flint rising to sit on the bed next to him hairbrush still in her hand. "Flint Edgar McCullough, you're doing an excellent job. We have good boys. All boys test the waters. If you forbid guns all together they will just seek them harder and faster; they need someone to teach them they are tools not toys. Your methods are working wonders, and Matthew is proof of that, and our family is a testament to what love can do. Tell me, you gave Matthew the worst whipping you have ever given him, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," answered Flint feeling like he was being scolded.

"Did he run from you and curse at you in anger? Has he left home like so many boys his age? No he turned to you for the warmth and the love he knew he would find in your arms; in words of forgiveness and protection. He knows that even as harsh as the punishment may be, you do it because you love him and that no matter what he does you may not be happy with him, but you will be right there to help him through life's storms," finished Mary planting a kiss on his lips.

"Thanks, Mary. I guess I just need to hear you say it. I love you," sang Flint wrapping her in his arms. They lay this way for a while, when suddenly Mary wiggled free and sat up.

Flint sat up also; puzzled, "What is it sweetheart?"

"I know about Matthew's, and Mark's but when did Luke? And why do I not know about it?" Mary almost shouted waving the brush in his direction.

Flint sat back against the pillow and laughed, "My little ocean pearl, your eyes do sparkle when you're angry."

"When Flint, it's not funny, when?" Mary said, tapping his shoulder with the brush.

"Okay, okay you win, I'll tell you, but first hand me that hairbrush. I have it on good authority that you are deadly with that thing especially if you're scared.

TBC in Chapter 23:


	23. The Red Handed Bandit

The Trails End Ranch.

**Recap:**

Mary wiggled free and sat up.

Flint sat up beside her, "What is it sweetheart?" he asked puzzled.

"I know about Matthew's, and Mark's but... when did Luke? And why do I not know about it?" Mary almost shouted waving the brush in his direction.

Flint sat back against the pillow and laughed," My little ocean pearl, your eyes do sparkle when you're angry."

"When Flint, it's not funny, when" Mary said tapping his leg with her brush.

"Okay, okay you win, I'll tell you, but first hand me that hairbrush, I have it on good authority that you are deadly with that thing especially if you're scared."

**Warning:** Harsh CP of a minor by a parent in this chapter. Don't like, don't read, however the lesson is here is as much for the parent as it is for the child, so if you do read on; no flames.

**Chapter 23: The Red Handed Bandit.**

Flint pushed back up against the headboard, and Mary did the same. Flint took her hand in his.

" As for the when; it was the day that we were going to start home from the camping trip. I remember, because I decided to put it off a day knowing that Luke would be too uncomfortable in the saddle. Mary I guess I didn't tell you, because I was ashamed of my reaction. And I was ashamed Mary, because I reacted in fear," answered Flint remorse evident in his voice, even now.

"Honey, wasn't it you that told me that every parent reacts at times in ways they are not proud of? Luke seems to have accepted it and holds not anger or bitterness."

_**Flashback**_

Flint rose early, the whole camp was still asleep, so he put on a pot of coffee, and then decided that it would be a good time to go to the lake for a quick bath, to refresh himself for the ride home. He grabbed himself a bar of soap, a towel and his pants. Leaving his gun and gun belt laying with his knife and other belongings on the stump next to where the fire still burned slowly. He began to quietly make his way toward the lake, looking forward to the cool and refreshing water. Once he had washed and feeling refreshed and ready for the day, he climbed out of the water and began to dry off.

Luke stirred awake. He pulled the braces of his britches onto his bare shoulders as he made his way toward the bushes to take care of his morning business. On his way back across camp, he noticed that everyone was still asleep, 'Ahh,' he thought, as he caught the glint of silver from the stump. Nervously he glanced around before he dared to reach out and his fingers and traced the richly tooled black leather holster housing his father's gun. Moving closer he then ran his hand across the sliver buckle tracing the letters **F.M.** burned into the leather.

As he reached for the worn oak grip, pulling it form the hoister and eyeing the cold metal barrel, his imagination began to soar and soon he stood; 'Lone protector of his family, with only his trusty, cool steal protector, between them and certain peril_...'_ He slowly drew and squared his shoulders, planted his feet and squinted down the barrel. Luke then raised the gun and pointed across the campsite, to where Bill, Barney and his brothers' slept.

As Flint came up behind him, he froze in horror. He dared not shout for fear that the boy would fire. He was afraid to move, afraid he would startle the boy. _**Suddenly, Bang, Clang, thunk**_!

Luke dropped the gun to the ground. All at once everyone was awake; not sure what was going on. Flint's face paled with fright, as Matt and Mark sprang upright. Flint and Bill quickly looked around none of the boys were hurt. Bill then jumped up daze, grasping his head; his forehead burned. Was he shot? Reaching to touch his head he felt a knot rising. but no blood.

As the scene started to unfold, everyone stood just staring. Flint, lunged forward, spinning the shocked and fear frozen, Luke, toward him as he lifted him off the ground and shook him by the shoulders. At the same time he raised his foot and kicked the hoister and other belongings to the ground with the gun and sat down on the stump. Drawing Luke to stand between his knees, Flint remained speechless, as he reached up and pulled the braces from Luke's shoulders and angrily tossed the boy across his lap. They all continued to stand and just stare as Flint used his free hand to yank Luke's britches and drawers to his knees. Flint began to bring his hand down hard, rapidly turning Luke's small, bare backside from white to pink to crimson red. They were not the short controlled swats that Flint usually used on the small boy; they were full swats powered by fear; a stronger fear than any other that Flint could remember.

Luke kicked and screamed as his butt was set on fire. He cried, he kicked, sending his britches sailing across the camp. This was the worse spanking ever and he was so scared about what he had done. Had he killed Uncle Bill or one of his brothers? Or maybe Barney? These thoughts and the fire in his tail had Luke sobbing and unable to control the hitches as well as the panic rising in his body. Once the spanking stopped, Luke the found himself tucked under is dad's arm face down as he was marched toward the edge of camp. He cried harder, it that was possible, and suddenly found himself facing a large oak tree.

Flint bent down and fairly barked right into his ear, "Young man don't you move; not one inch, until I return; not one inch !" commanded a flustered and still very scared Flint.

Flint stomped over to where Bill sat. His friend, a bit stunned reached down and picked up the lid to the coffee pot and gave it to Flint. Flint sat with trembling hands turning the lid over and over in his hands. Looking at the half inch hole now in the top of it. The thought of just how close the bullet had come to hitting one of them, sent chills down his spine.

Bill poured a cup of the warm coffee and offered Flint a cup in silence.

Fear and anger ran through Flint's mind, as he stared across the camp to where Luke stood crying. He shook, as he looked at the clearly visible red hand prints glowing from his young sons bare backside; prints that he had put there in fear and anger. He felt shame and remorse, but at the same time realized he was still to raddled and emotional to talk to the boy.

"Bill, you ok, you got a got a good lump forming there? "asked Flint still trembling.

"Flint, I'll make breakfast, why don't you go cool off; give you and Luke some thinking time?"

Nodding, Flint stalked back across camp stooping to pick up Luke's britches on his way to the oak tree where Luke stood bawling, without a stitch of clothing on and a very red bottom on display. Flint walked up behind Luke and handed him his britches, starring disappointedly, as he watched Luke step into them. As Luke pulled the braces back over his shoulders, he winced as the rough cloth was pulled tight across his well spanked seat.

Flint squatted down as he held the lid toward Luke and spoke, "Luke I want you to stand here and look at the hole in this lid, and think about how close you came to shooting your Uncle Bill," he said, fighting to control his emotions.

"Y..E..S.. S..i..r," hiccupped Luke, taking the lid from his dad.

" You sure your okay Bill?," asked a very somber and shaken Flint.

"Yes, Flint I'm okay and I understand; we'll be fine." Bill watched as Flint turned and headed for Charger. Knowing that Flint would have to calm, before he could trust himself to talk to the boy any more right now.

Bill went about getting breakfast started, taking extra time to set up the area so that Luke stood behind them. He made it clear that the boys were to leave Luke alone, to think about what he had done. Bill found himself listening to Luke's tears. He believed that Luke deserved the spanking, but he also figured Luke was scared and confused. Bill knew this was the hardest Flint had ever spanked Luke. So, when breakfast was finished Bill sent the other boys off to swim in the lake, "I'll come for you boys when we are ready to start packing, until then let's just leave Luke and Flint alone for some talking time; clear?" said Bill giving each of the boys a stern look.

"Yes, Sir," said all three boys glancing back at Luke.

Luke stood turning the coffee pot lid over and over in his hand. He was scared to turn and look around; afraid that he would find his Uncle Bill bleeding. What had he been thinking? As bad as his butt stung, if he'd hurt his Uncle Bill, he knew that he would never be able to look at Uncle Bill or his dad again. He had been warned not to touch a gun, why had he not listened, and now his dad was so ashamed, he could not even look at him. After what seemed like days, Luke heard the sound of Charger. He knew without moving, his dad was back, and strangely; he was relieved. All at once Luke was a shamed, until now it had not occurred to him that he had been given the worst bare bottom spanking and been made to stand with his red butt shining in front of everyone.

Flint reached down and lifted up the small eleven year old boy, careful to be sure that his arm wrapped across the bend of Luke's knees. As Flint stood Luke wrapped his arm around his dad's neck, laying his head on Flint's shoulder , he began to cry all over again.

Flint reached and patted Luke's back with his freehand, as he walked across the camp to where Bill had been laying. He lowered himself to the log and shifted Luke so he was sitting on his lap and knowing that as his backside collided with his hard knee, Luke would feel the sting all over again.

Flint, began to speak softly, "Shush, it's time to calm down, now Luke, you're safe and sound. Bill's okay and everything is going to be okay. When Luke' crying didn't seem to calm, and he only hugged tighter, Flint wrapped both arms around Luke closer and whispered, "I got you little buddy, everything will be okay." Then he began to hum, "_ Sheltered safe in the arms of love,_" as he stroked the top of Luke's blonde curls.

Finally the cries turned to sniffles and Luke lifted his head and looked into Flint's face. "Daddy, I'm really sorry, really I am. I know... your still mad only, you don't look so mad, and even though sitting on your knee is making my behind burn and sting like the dickens, can I please stand up, sir?"

"No Luke, not yet, I want you to listen real well, maybe that stinging in your tail will help you remember to mind what I say next time," said Flint in a stern tone.

"Do you understand why I spanked you," questioned Flint softly, brushing Luke's hair from his face.

"Yes Sir; you told me not to touch any guns, and most especially not hand guns. You said I was too young."

"That's right. Now Luke, do you understand that you scared me... and that is why the spanking was so hard?" asked Flint wishing he had controlled his own anger and fear before spanking Luke. "I am sorry that I scared you in that way, Luke. No parent should punish their child in anger. I didn't think that I would ever be that sort of parent, but I let my fear get the better of me."

"I was pretty scared, dad, and even though, I thought your hand was killing my butt, I was more scared at what I had done and maybe someone was dead. So yes I know why you were harder on me then you have ever been, sir. It's like you told Mark that time he scared Mom; I plumb scared the begebers out of you. I guess it was the only thing that came into your head . Why, I bet I went and scared Uncle Bill and me most as bad. I done went and done something really bad, and worse; you just told me not to yesterday." answered Luke.

Flint chewed on his bottom lip, trying to curb his emotion, and talk softly to Luke. "Luke where's that lid I told you to hold? Asked Flint.

"Right here, dad," said Luke holding it up for Flint to see.

"Good, I want you to go put it back on the coffee pot, and then I want you to plant your bottom on that rock right behind the fire ring and scrunch down until you can see me through the hole," directed Flint.

Flint fought not to smile as Luke sprang back to his feet and rubbed his bottom before planting himself more softly on the rock. When Luke leant down and closed one eye so he could peak through the hole, he saw that his dad had laid himself on Bill's bed roll with his head propped on the log.

Realizing that bullet just missed Bill's head, Luke jumped up and ran to his dad. "Daddy, I really could have killed him. I'm sorry I should have listen," cried Luke dropping on top of Flint needing another hug.

After a few minutes Flint sat up, "Luke, what do you think, we should do about it now? asked Flint, wanting to see if Luke fully understood what he had done.

Luke pushed back and Flint could see the despair in his eyes. He started sobbing in earnest. "I don't ...know ...I ...never want ...to... do...something... so dumb...a...a...agin, Dad."

"I never want you to do something so foolish again, either, and I don't ever want to feel that sort of fear grip my heart. Do you remember what I said the consequence was going to be if I caught you with a gun, Luke?"

Luke looked up and wailing all the time nodding his head, he said "Yessssss."

"And?"prompted Flint.

"You Promised a...a...a... switchin," he stuttered.

"Hmmm, I did, but I didn't expect to lose my temper so bad either, so even though you deserve that switchin right now; I don't want to scare you or hurt you more than I already have."

Luke nodded relieved, though it didn't take him long to realize that the inevitable was on the horizon. He was so washed out from all this and wondered if he should just ask if he could go to sleep and think about things, but that wasn't going to work either.

He scrubbed at the tears. With the back of his hands, "Dad my butt real sore, but it ain't really that bad. I done went and touched a gun and even near killed someone. I ain't gonna like it none, and I don't want a switchin either, but I think it wouldn't be fair if I just got a spanking, cause Matt's always telling me you always keep your promises," answered a tearful Luke looking up into Flints face. "Besides , Dad I don't reckon I could spend the whole day a worrying about getting a switchin, when I should be thinking about never touching a gun again."

Flint pulled him into a hug and smiled at this tender hearted boy, who was always one to fight for justice and fairness.

Flint and Luke walked off into the thicket. Once there, Flint cut a short switch before turning to Luke and knelt down on one knee, " Luke I want you to come and stand right here. I want you to drop your britches and put yourself across my knee. You know you are never to touch a gun, and you knew what would happen if you did."

"Yes, daddy," answered Luke as he pushed down his britches and lay over Flints knee. Both father and son cried as the switch landed on the tender behind three times.

As Luke stood and pulled at his britches, he looked at his dad, "Don't you cry too dad. I knew not to touch the gun, iffn... I would have minded you... we could both be swimming," Luke said trying to smile.

_**Flashback ended**_

"Why, Flint honey, I do believe, your crying even now, you old softy," smiled Mary.

"My pearl your eyes don't look too dry, either ," answered Flint, "and you haven't even heard the part that made me the proudest.

"You said you were ashamed, not proud," answered a now confused Mary.

"I was ashamed of my reaction, but that day after we all ate lunch, Bill and I decided to wait and start back after breakfast the next day, to give Luke a chance to rest his seat a bit, before having to sit a saddle all day. I was sitting around the fire watching the others, and I caught sight of him walking over and standing in front Bill. He stood tall and proud, on trembling knees, and looked Bill right in the eye, and he says...

"Uncle Bill, I scared and I darn near kilt you with that gun I was not to be touching. By my thinking, that means I owe you at least a spanking, but more probably this," said Luke, reaching out, he handed Bill a well cut and trimmed switch.

"Then he says," continued Flint, "Sir, if you don't mind would you take me out of sight of the others, before I take down my britches?"

"Oh, no, poor baby, Bill switched him too," said Mary near tears,"

"Bill, reached out and took the switch, pulled Luke down to sit on his knee, and then looked Luke dead in the eye and said; 'I'll make you a deal little buddy, seeing as you dad has already, took care of you, I'll just call you the Red Handed Bandit, so long as you don't touch another gun.' Then Bill pulled Luke into a bear hug before taking the switch and snapping it in two and threw it into the fire. I could hear Luke chuckling, when he said, "More like the red ass Bandit Uncle Bill."

Mary giggled and Flint kissed her head, feeling so much better after getting it all off his chest.

" I remember how glad I was to see Bill tickling Luke as he asked, 'You allowed to say ass boy?' and Luke answering with a laugh; ' No sir, And seeing as I ain't never gonna touch a gun again, I reckon I won't be a saying it again, or at least no one will be seeing the red hand prints across it."

Mary wrapped her arms around Flint and smiled, "I told you we had good boys, they're turning into fine young men."

"Yes good men, especially Luke. He's funny, brave, and fair and just, even if he's in the line of fire. And forgiving. Mary he forgave me, for losing my temper with him. Most kids wouldn't be able to do that. HEC, most grown men can't, but that eleven year old did; he holds no bitterness or resentment. He's a special lad, and I'm proud to call him mine."

"Ours! And Flint don't you think you could add a little forgiveness for yourself. Your forgave me when I lost my temper. But more importantly you forgive the boys. It's over, and Luke and his brothers love their dad."

"And each of the boys have said, they knew they were doing wrong, they knew what the consequences were and they expected you to keep your promise. That tells me that they are each learning valuable lessons. That will carry them well in life, everyone makes mistakes, but there's no shame in admitting it and facing the consequences."


End file.
